


Oder doch?

by SuomenHellcat



Series: Pillows [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage, No mpreg, Parenthood
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuomenHellcat/pseuds/SuomenHellcat
Summary: Die (ersehnte) Fortsetzung zu meinem OS „Ich liebe dich, doch du liebst mich nicht“***Seit dieser einen Nacht sind zweiundzwanzig Jahre vergangen und Harry und Draco sind mittlerweile glücklich verheiratet. Doch nun braucht ihre Tochter einen Rat und die beiden unternehmen zusammen mit ihren Kindern eine kleine Reise in ihre Vergangenheit.***Außerdem klärt Harry endlich die Frage aller Fragen: WAS HAT DRACO MIT DEM KISSEN GEMACHT???
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Pillows [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892095
Comments: 22
Kudos: 3





	1. Kinder, Kinder

**Author's Note:**

> _Und weiter geht es mit der Fortsetzung. Ich bin gespannt auf eure Meinungen :)_
> 
> _Wünsche euch allen ein schönes Wochenende!_

**~~~*~~~**

„Daddy?“

„Ja, mein Liebling?“

„Wie war das eigentlich damals bei Papa und dir?“

„Was meinst du, mein Schatz?“ Harry hebt seinen Blick von der Zeitung, in der er bis eben noch gelesen hat, und sieht seine vierzehnjährige Tochter interessiert an.

„Na ja“, murmelt sie verlegen und auf ihren Wangen zeichnet sich eine zarte Röte ab. „Wie habt ihr gemerkt, dass …“ Sie sucht verzweifelt nach den richtigen Worten.

„Dass wir zusammengehören?“, vollendet Harry ihren Satz. Schüchtern nickt seine Tochter ihm zu. Harry sieht ihr forschend ins Gesicht und legt schließlich die Zeitung beiseite. Er bedeutet Lily, sich zu ihm auf das Sofa zu setzen. „Warum willst du das wissen?“

Die Gesichtsfarbe seiner Tochter verdunkelt sich zusehends. „Ähm, nur so … hat mich einfach interessiert“, stammelt sie.

Harry hebt zweifelnd eine Augenbraue. Das hat er sich eindeutig von seinem Ehemann abgeschaut. „Es interessiert dich einfach so?“

„Ja!“, erwidert Lily trotzig. „Erzählst du es mir jetzt?“

„Erzählst du ihr was?“, ertönt in diesem Moment Dracos Stimme und unterbricht dadurch Harry, der gerade zu einer Antwort angesetzt hat. Draco Malfoy betritt das Wohnzimmer, küsst zuerst seine Tochter liebevoll auf die blonden Haare, gibt auch Harry einen flüchtigen, aber dennoch zärtlichen Begrüßungskuss und setzt sich ihnen gegenüber in seinen großen, gemütlichen Ohrensessel. Seufzend legt er seine langen Beine auf dem Couchtisch ab, faltet seine Hände auf seinem Bauch und schließt seine Augen.

Harry betrachtet seinen Mann liebevoll. Draco sieht immer noch genauso aus wie damals in der Schule. Na ja, vielleicht ein bisschen anders. Erwachsener. Aber dennoch ist er immer noch schlank, und sein glattrasiertes Gesicht ist immer noch faltenfrei und wirkt dadurch nach wie vor jugendlich. Er dagegen hat mittlerweile schon ein bisschen Speck angesetzt, feine, graue Strähnchen ziehen sich wie Silberfäden durch seine unbändige, schwarze Mähne und sein Gesicht ziert die eine oder andere Falte, vor allem in den Augenwinkeln und um den Mund herum. Draco wischt seine Einwände, dass Harry schneller altere, jedoch immer beiseite und sagt ihm dann liebevoll, dass er mit dem Alter immer gutaussehender werde, es sich bei ihm ohnehin nur um Mimik-Falten handele und er ihn sogar lieben würde, wenn sein Gesicht aussehen würde wie eine schrumpelige, alte Knolle.

„Wie war es bei deinen Eltern?“, fragt er Draco. Er will ihn vom Thema ablenken, denn er hat sehr wohl bemerkt, wie Lily zusammengezuckt und ihre rote Gesichtsfarbe noch dunkler geworden ist, als ihr Vater den Raum betreten hat. Offensichtlich ist ihr dieses Thema in Dracos Gegenwart unangenehm.

Draco hebt gleichgültig seine Schultern. „Wie immer, schätze ich. Mutter lässt euch alle grüßen.“

Harry nickt. „Das nächste Mal komme ich wieder mit.“

Zweifelnd hebt Draco eine Augenbraue und sieht Harry skeptisch an. Lily muss grinsen. Er sieht ihren Daddy gerade genauso an wie ihr Daddy sie vor wenigen Minuten angesehen hat. „Mach keine Versprechungen, die du nicht halten kannst, Potter.“ Er weiß, wie sehr Harry die Teeverabredungen bei seinen Eltern verabscheut. Harry ist anders großgeworden und das ‚oberflächliche Geplänkel der feinen Gesellschaft‘, wie er es immer abfällig nennt, ist ihm fremd. Er langweilt sich schnell und deswegen kommt er nur selten mit. Aber Draco nimmt es ihm nicht übel. Es ist auch mal ganz schön, wenn er Zeit mit seinen Eltern allein verbringen kann.

„Also, was wolltest du Lily gerade erzählen?“, kommt Draco nun doch wieder auf das ursprüngliche Thema zurück, während er dankbar ein Glas Wein von ihrer Hauselfe Tinky entgegennimmt.

Harry beobachtet Lily genau. Jetzt, da ihr anderer Vater da ist, scheint sie tatsächlich der Mut verlassen zu haben. „War nicht so wichtig“, nuschelt sie und steht auf. „Bis später.“

Harry sieht seiner Tochter nachdenklich nach, als ihn Dracos Stimme aus seinen Gedanken reißt. „Habe ich sie verjagt?“, fragt er verwirrt.

Harry kratzt sich am Kinn. „Sie hat irgendetwas auf dem Herzen. Sie wollte wissen, wie wir gemerkt haben, dass wir zusammengehören.“

„Und das kann sie nur dich fragen?“ Etwas pikiert nippt Draco an seinem Wein.

„Bist du etwa eifersüchtig?“ Harry grinst ihn verschmitzt an, doch Draco schnaubt nur.

Eine Weile hängen die beiden schweigend ihren Gedanken nach, bis sich Draco schließlich räuspert. „Was denkst du, Harry? Meinst du, sie haben in der Schule etwas aufgeschnappt?“

„Du denkst, dass sie von unserer Anfangszeit erfahren haben?“ Draco nickt nachdenklich und Harry kratzt sich wieder am Kinn. Das tut er oft, wenn er angestrengt über etwas nachdenkt. „Gut möglich“, antwortet er schließlich.

„Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn wir ihnen die wahre Geschichte erzählen, bevor sie den Klatsch und Tratsch erfahren?“ Harry nickt zustimmend. „Die ganzen schmutzigen Details?“, fährt Draco zwinkernd fort.

Harry wird rot. „Na ja, vielleicht nicht unbedingt _alle_ schmutzigen Details“, antwortet er grinsend und Dracos Herz fängt an, etwas wilder zu schlagen. Wenn Harry so spitzbübisch grinst, wirkt er trotz seines Alters, als sei er wieder achtzehn.

In solchen Momenten verflucht Draco ihr Familienleben. Obwohl er ihre Kinder über alles liebt, so stören sie ihn in diesen Momenten unheimlich. Am liebsten würde er sich jetzt auf Harry stürzen, ihm die Kleider vom Leib reißen und ihn gleich hier auf dem Boden so richtig …

Harry muss seine Gedanken erraten haben, denn sein Grinsen wird plötzlich dreckig. Er steht vom Sofa auf und kommt raubtierhaft auf Draco zu geschlichen. „Na na, Mr. Malfoy“, sagt er tadelnd. „Wer wird denn hier gleich auf _solche_ Gedanken kommen?“

Als Harry an seinem Sessel angekommen ist, stützt er seine Hände rechts und links auf den Armlehnen ab und beugt sein Gesicht ganz nahe an Dracos heran, hebt sein rechtes Knie und platziert es zwischen dessen Beinen. Draco stöhnt auf und schließt gequält seine Augen, als Harrys Knie sanft gegen seinen Schritt drückt. „Heute Abend, mein Engel“, haucht Harry verführerisch in Dracos Ohr und bewegt sein Knie mit sanftem Druck gegen dessen wachsende Erektion. „Lily und Scorpius schlafen doch bei Molly und Arthur.“ Genüsslich lässt er seine Zunge über die Ohrmuschel seines Mannes gleiten.

Draco schießt die Hitze ins Gesicht und seine Atmung beschleunigt sich, als bei Harrys verheißungsvollen Worten in seinem Kopf eindeutig nicht jugendfreie Bilder entstehen. Er und Harry allein? Die Sommerferien dauern eindeutig schon zu lange. Und so gerne er die Kinder auch im Haus und um sich herum hat, so fehlt ihm doch seine Freiheit, mit Harry überall jederzeit vögeln zu können, wenn ihnen danach ist.

„Oh Mann, könnt ihr nicht warten, bis wir weg sind? Das ist ja widerlich!“

Harry lacht leise auf und lässt seinen Kopf frustriert auf Dracos Schulter fallen, während Draco verzweifelt versucht, sich in dem Sessel unter Harry etwas aufzurichten und seine Erregung vor seinem Sohn zu verbergen, der plötzlich und von ihnen beiden unbemerkt im Wohnzimmer aufgetaucht ist.

„Sc-Scorpius“, stottert Draco und schluckt. „Was ist los?“

Harry richtet sich auf und dreht sich zu seinem Sohn um. „Alles klar, Scorp?“, fragt er ihn und grinst ihn fröhlich an. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Mann versucht er erst gar nicht, seine Erektion zu verstecken. Er ist in diesem Punkt definitiv offener als Draco, dem solche Situationen immer unendlich peinlich sind. Harry vermutet, dass das an seiner strengen Erziehung liegt.

Scorpius verzieht angewidert sein Gesicht bei dem Anblick seiner angetörnten Eltern, nur allzu deutlich kann er die Beulen in ihren Hosen sehen. „Ihr seid eklig, Leute.“

„Vorsicht, junger Mann!“ Draco ist zwischenzeitlich aufgestanden und sieht Scorpius nun drohend an. „Hüte deine Zunge. Du sprichst immer noch mit deinen Eltern.“

Doch Scorpius rollt nur mit seinen Augen. Dracos Drohungen beeindrucken ihn schon lange nicht mehr. „Habt ihr meinen Besen gesehen? Ich wollte ihn mit zu Oma und Opa nehmen, aber ich finde ihn nirgends.“

Harry lässt sich seufzend zurück auf das Sofa fallen. „Hast du schon im Schuppen geschaut?“

Scorpius wird rot. „Stimmt“, antwortet er kleinlaut und macht auf dem Absatz kehrt. Er will schon aus dem Wohnzimmer stürmen, als Draco ihn aufhält. „Nicht so schnell, junger Mann.“

Stöhnend, als sei es das Schlimmste der Welt, mit seinen Eltern in einem Raum sein zu müssen, dreht Scorpius sich wieder zurück. „Was noch?“, mault er.

Draco entscheidet, ihn dieses Mal nicht zu tadeln. Scorpius ist sechzehn, das ist ein schwieriges Alter. Da sind Kinder nun mal aufsässig. „Ist in der Schule irgendetwas passiert?“

Fragend blickt Scorpius zwischen seinen Vätern hin und her. „Nein, wieso?“

„Deine Schwester wollte vorhin wissen, wie dein Vater und ich gemerkt haben, dass wir zusammengehören. Wie kommt sie darauf?“, schaltet sich nun Harry ein. Draco hat Recht, wenn Lily nicht darüber reden will, weiß vielleicht ihr großer Bruder etwas.

Doch Scorpius zuckt nur mit den Schultern. „Was weiß denn ich? Wahrscheinlich liegt das an _Super-Sammy.“_

„Super-Sammy?“, fragt Draco mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. Plötzlich hat er eine Vorahnung.

„Ach, dieser Schleimer aus der fünften. Lily ist total scharf auf ihn –"

„Scorpius!“ Jetzt wird es auch Harry zu bunt. Er ist aufgesprungen und stellt sich neben Draco. Gemeinsam bedenken sie ihren Sohn mit einem warnenden Blick.

„Oh Mann, macht euch mal locker, ey. Sie findet ihn halt toll.“

„Sind die beiden ein Paar?“ Er tauscht einen bedeutungsvollen Blick mit Draco.

Scorpius sieht seine Eltern genervt an. „Keine Ahnung. Woher soll ich das denn wissen? Fragt sie halt selbst. Ich muss meine Sachen noch packen.“ Schnell verschwindet er aus dem Wohnzimmer, bevor seinen Vätern womöglich noch weitere Fragen einfallen würden.

Draco betrachtet Harry, der es sich mittlerweile wieder auf der Couch gemütlich gemacht hat. „Du denkst dasselbe wie ich, oder?“

„Dass Lily schwer verliebt ist und von uns wissen will, wie sie erkennt, ob er der Richtige ist?“

Draco nickt und lässt sich neben Harry auf das Sofa fallen. „Und jetzt?“, fragt er Harry.

„Wir sollten mit ihr reden.“ Als Draco gequält aufstöhnt, fährt Harry fort. „Ich weiß, aber wir müssen akzeptieren, dass unser kleines Mädchen auch irgendwann groß wird. Sie wird nicht immer bei uns bleiben und irgendwann wird sie sich in einen Mann verlieben und mit ihm eine Familie gründen.“

„Erinnere mich nicht auch noch daran, dass sie irgendwann Sex haben wird“, entgegnet Draco gepeinigt und schlägt seine Hände vor sein Gesicht.

Harry lacht auf. „Jetzt tu mal nicht so. Irgendwann wird es soweit sein. Dagegen kannst du nichts tun.“

Draco schnaubt und verschränkt seine Arme trotzig vor der Brust. „Irgendwann, Potter. Aber doch nicht in den nächsten zwanzig Jahren“, protestiert er vehement.

„Ach, Malfoy. Weißt du eigentlich, wie sehr ich dich liebe?“, fragt Harry lachend, legt Draco einen Arm um die Schulter und zieht ihn sanft zu sich heran, um ihm einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Schläfe zu geben. „Lass uns dieses Wochenende nutzen, um zu überlegen, wie wir ihnen unsere Geschichte am besten erzählen.“

„Du willst das wirklich durchziehen?“, fragt Draco skeptisch.

Harry zuckt mit den Schultern. „Irgendwann müssen sie es erfahren.“

Draco kuschelt sich dichter an seinen Mann und seufzt wohlig. „Vermutlich hast du Recht. Es ist nur, ich mag diesen Teil unserer Geschichte nicht besonders.“

Harry streichelt Draco liebevoll über die Schulter. „Ich weiß, mein Engel. Ich auch nicht. Ich auch nicht“, flüstert er in Dracos Haare.

Eine Weile bleiben sie so sitzen und gönnen es sich, den Moment mit geschlossenen Augen zu genießen. Erst als aus dem Flur lautes Gezeter zu hören ist, lösen sie sich voneinander.

Draco stöhnt. „Sie streiten schon wieder“, murmelt er resigniert.

Harry nickt. „Ja, _deine_ Kinder. Bis gleich“, sagt er und erhebt sich schnell.

„Oh nein“, knurrt Draco und steht ebenfalls auf. „Warte, Potter, du kannst doch nicht –" Doch Harry ist bereits grinsend in den Flammen des Kamins in Richtung Fuchsbau verschwunden. Draco lässt die Schultern hängen und dreht sich zur Tür um. Er holt einmal tief Luft und wappnet sich innerlich gegen den Streit, den er jetzt noch schlichten muss.

„Du mieser, kleiner –"

Draco kann gerade noch rechtzeitig einschreiten. Er packt seine vor Wut zitternde Tochter bei den Oberarmen und hält sie zurück, während er seinen Sohn wütend anblitzt. „Was ist hier los?“, fragt er laut und bestimmt.

Seine Tochter windet sich in seinen Armen. „Lass mich los“, kreischt sie und Draco hört, dass sie wohl weint. „Lass mich los, damit ich diesem … diesem …“ In ihrer Wut scheint ihr kein passendes Schimpfwort für ihren großen Bruder einzufallen, doch Draco hält sie weiter eisern fest. So süß seine Prinzessin sonst auch ist, kann sie sehr kratzbürstig sein, wenn sie will. Immerhin ist sie mit einem großen Bruder aufgewachsen. Für ihr Alter ist sie schon ziemlich stark und vor allen Dingen auch flink mit ihren Fingernägeln. Er und Harry haben schon mehr als einmal fiese Kratzer in Scorpius‘ Gesicht heilen müssen.

„Nein“, entgegnet er ihr in dem gleichen Tonfall wie zuvor. „Ich will erst wissen, was hier los ist.“

Scorpius hat sich bisher noch nicht einmal geäußert. Er steht nur zwei Schritte vor Lily im Flur und sieht sie mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen überheblich grinsend an. „Scorpius?“, fragt Draco mit drohendem Unterton.

„Was?“, schnauzt dieser nun und sieht seinen Vater an. „Ich hab‘ gar nichts gemacht! Warum immer ich?“

Draco seufzt, doch noch bevor er etwas sagen kann, schreit Lily auch schon wieder los. „Nichts gemacht? Nichts gemacht? Du mieser … du mieser … Koboldarsch!“

„Lily!“ Vor Schreck, dass seine süße, kleine Tochter sich solch einer Sprache bedient, lockert Draco seinen Griff um ihre Oberarme, was Lily natürlich sofort nutzt, um sich loszureißen und auf ihren Bruder loszugehen.

Scorpius taumelt von der Wucht, mit der Lily gegen ihn kracht, ein paar Schritte zurück, doch beinahe augenblicklich setzt er zum Gegenangriff an. Die beiden Kinder gehen zu Boden und wälzen sich durch den Flur, während jeder versucht, dem anderen irgendwie wehzutun.

„Genug!“, donnert Draco, zückt seinen Zauberstab und trennt seine Kinder mit einem Zauber voneinander. Wütend funkelt er die beiden an. „Was. Ist. Hier. Passiert?“, fragt er so beherrscht wie möglich, doch seine Kinder kennen ihn schließlich gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie eine Grenze überschritten haben.

Scorpius verschränkt wieder trotzig seine Arme vor der Brust und sieht demonstrativ in die andere Richtung, während Lily, deren Tränen immer noch unaufhörlich über ihr Gesicht rinnen, in sich zusammensackt und bitterlich schluchzt. „Er … er hat …“, japst sie und schlägt ihre Hände vors Gesicht.

„Was?“, schnauzt Draco. Es tut ihm zwar leid, als er sieht, wie Lily unter seinem harschen Tonfall zusammenzuckt, doch auch sie hat eine Grenze überschritten und er darf jetzt nicht seinem Instinkt nachgeben und sie in den Arm nehmen. Sie ist keine drei mehr. Auch sie muss lernen, ihre Konflikte mit Worten zu lösen, ohne andere mit Gewalt zu verletzen.

Ungeduldig wartet er, doch schließlich kann Lily sich soweit beruhigen, dass sie wieder sprechen kann. „Er hat mein Bild an Sammy geschickt.“

Draco sieht von seiner Tochter zu seinem Sohn, dessen Mundwinkel schon wieder verdächtig zucken. Scheinbar findet er das alles gerade unheimlich lustig. „Welches Bild?“, fragt Draco.

Und dann kann sich Scorpius nicht mehr zurückhalten. „Sie hat ein Bild von _Super-Sammy_ gezeichnet“, antwortet er und grinst hämisch.

„Nenn ihn nicht so“, faucht Lily unter Tränen.

„Aber es ist doch wahr“, gibt Scorpius nicht minder freundlich zurück. „ _Sammy hier, Sammy da, Sammy ist so toll, Sammy ist so süß …_ Wuäh, ich kann es nicht mehr hören. Also hab‘ ich die ganze Sache etwas beschleunigt.“

Draco hat sich mit der Rolle des stummen Beobachters vorläufig zufrieden gegeben. Durch den Zauber, den er gesprochen hat, können sich seine Kinder nicht mehr aufeinander zu bewegen. Lily würde Scorpius also nicht noch einmal angreifen können.

„Einen Scheiß hast du!“, schreit Lily.

Draco verschluckt sich fast. „Lily!“, donnert er erneut. „Ich dulde so eine Sprache nicht in diesem Haus, das solltest du mittlerweile gut genug wissen.“

„Entschuldige, Papa“, erwidert sie deutlich leiser und zerknirscht und lässt ihren Kopf hängen. „Aber Scorpius hatte kein Recht … Weißt du, was du damit angerichtet hast, du überdimensional großer Drachenarsch?“

„So, das reicht jetzt“, beschließt Draco. „Lily, ab auf dein Zimmer. Eine Woche Hausarrest.“

„Aber Papa –"

„Nein, kein Aber“, fährt ihr Draco über den Mund. „Ab nach oben und denk‘ über deine Wortwahl nach. Na los! Und du …“, wendet er sich an seinen Sohn, nachdem Lily weinend und trotzig den Rückzug angetreten hat, „was hast du dir dabei gedacht?“

Gleichgültig zuckt Scorpius mit seinen Schultern. „Wie gesagt, ich wollte die Sache nur etwas beschleunigen.“

„Was soll das heißen?“, fragt Draco. Seine Stimme zittert immer noch. Wenn seine Kinder sich so streiten, wühlt ihn das immer sehr auf, deswegen überlässt er das Streitschlichten meist Harry, doch der hat sich ja einfach aus dem Staub gemacht. Typisch Potter.

Genervt rollt Scorpius mit den Augen. „Lily hat dieses Bild von ihm gezeichnet und darauf in einem Herz ‚Lily und Samuel Carter‘ geschrieben.“

„Und das hast du an diesen Samuel geschickt?“, will Draco wissen. So langsam kann er die Wut seiner Tochter verstehen.

„Natürlich“, antwortet Scorpius, als liege das auf der Hand. „Der Typ wusste bis heute noch nichts von seinem Glück und meine Schwester ist so dämlich“, er übergeht das wütende Schnauben seines Vaters, „und sagt es ihm einfach nicht. Sie _traut_ sich nicht“, erklärt er und macht Anführungszeichen in der Luft.

„Und dann hast du gedacht, du hilfst ihr auf die Sprünge und schickst ihrem Schwarm ein eindeutiges Bild?“ Genervt nickt Scorpius. Er ist sich offensichtlich keiner Schuld bewusst und denkt, er habe richtig gehandelt. Seufzend reibt sich Draco die Nasenwurzel und lässt seinen Kopf hängen. „Dazu hattest du kein Recht, Scorpius“, tadelt er ihn. „Es ist ganz allein Lilys Sache, ob und wann sie es ihm sagt.“

„Aber –"

„Nein, hör mir zu. Wie würdest du dich fühlen, wenn Lily dem Mädchen, das du magst, so etwas schicken würde?“

„Ich wäre froh und würde sie direkt um ein Date bitten“, antwortet Scorpius im Brustton der Überzeugung.

Draco sieht ihn skeptisch an. „Und was, wenn dieses Mädchen dich gar nicht mag und dir das ins Gesicht sagt?“

Scorpius grinst. „Alle Mädchen in Hogwarts stehen auf mich.“

Seufzend lässt Draco seine Schultern sinken. „Geh‘ auf dein Zimmer und denk‘ darüber nach, was du falsch gemacht hast. Du hast eine Woche Zeit dazu, währenddessen hast du auch Hausarrest.“

„Aber Papa –"

„Nein!“, fährt Draco auf. „Es reicht mir! Du hast kein Recht, dich in die Angelegenheiten deiner Schwester einzumischen. Und jetzt ab nach oben mit dir, bevor ich noch eine Woche dranhänge!“

„Aber wir wollten heute bei den Weasleys die neuen Besen von Dad ausprobieren!“, protestiert Scorpius und sieht seinen Vater flehend an.

Doch Draco bleibt hart. „Das hättest du dir überlegen müssen, bevor du deine Schwester geärgert hast.“

„Ich habe sie nicht geärgert!“

„Schluss jetzt! Ich werde mich nicht wiederholen. Abmarsch!“, entgegnet Draco in herrischem Tonfall und deutet mit seinem Finger die Treppe hinauf.

Wütend schleudert Scorpius seinen neuen Rennbesen gegen die Wand, sodass der Stiel bricht, und trampelt die Treppe nach oben.

„Und noch eine Woche länger, junger Mann“, ruft Draco ihm hinterher, dann hört er nur noch eine Zimmertür zuschlagen.

Entnervt lässt Draco seine Schultern hängen und beobachtet Tinky, die in diesem Moment im Flur erscheint, um die Überreste des teuren, neuen Besens aufzusammeln. Plötzlich schlingen sich zwei kräftige Arme von hinten um ihn und Harrys vertrauter Geruch nach frischem Holz und Möbelpolitur steigt ihm in die Nase. „Das hast du gut gemacht“, flüstert ihm sein Mann ins Ohr und haucht ihm einen Kuss in den Nacken.

Draco dreht sich in Harrys Armen um und atmet tief durch. Harrys Geruch und seine Nähe haben schon immer eine beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn gehabt. „Sag mir nochmal bitte, warum wir unbedingt Kinder wollten?“, fragt er leise.

Harry lacht und zieht Draco fest an sich, um ihn zärtlich zu küssen.


	2. Das letzte Geheimnis

Seufzend löst sich Draco schließlich von Harry und führt ihn zurück ins Wohnzimmer. „Wir sollten Molly und Arthur noch Bescheid sagen, dass die Kinder heute doch nicht kommen.“

Harry nickt, streut eine Handvoll Flohpulver in die Flammen und kniet sich vor den Kamin, während Draco es sich auf dem Sofa gemütlich macht. Er muss nicht lange warten, da erscheint schon Arthurs Kopf. „Harry, was gibt’s?“

„Hallo Arthur“, begrüßt ihn Harry lächelnd. „Ich wollte euch nur Bescheid sagen, dass Lily und Scorp dieses Wochenende wirklich nicht zu euch kommen werden. Sie haben sich mal wieder geprügelt und wir haben ihnen Hausarrest gegeben.“

In Draco breitet sich ein warmes Gefühl aus, als er hört, wie Harry ‚wir‘ sagt. Das tut er immer. Andere würden behaupten, dass es ungehobelt von ihm sei, wenn er vor anderen behauptet, er habe solche Entscheidungen mit Draco zusammen getroffen, doch Draco weiß es besser. Für ihn hätte Harry in diesem Moment auch sagen können, dass er ihn liebt. Die Formulierung seines Mannes zeigt nur allzu deutlich, dass Harry hinter seiner Entscheidung steht und sie mitträgt, anstatt ihn als den bösen Vater darzustellen.

Bedächtig nickt Arthur. In den letzten Jahren ist er sichtlich gealtert. Mittlerweile hat er gar keine Haare mehr auf seinem Kopf und die Lachfältchen um seine Augen herum sind noch tiefer geworden. Doch all das gibt ihm irgendwie noch mehr das Aussehen eines liebenswerten Geschichten-Opas und Lily und Scorpius sowie die anderen Weasley-Nachkommen lieben ihren Großvater über alles. „Du hattest ja vorhin schon angedeutet, dass es so kommen könnte. Ich hoffe, es gab keine Verletzten?“ Arthur zwinkert ihm schalkhaft zu.

Harry lacht amüsiert auf. „Nein, Draco war bei ihnen. Du weißt doch, wie er ist. Er hatte alles im Griff.“

Arthur schmunzelt zurück. „Dann bin ich ja beruhigt. Ich sage Molly Bescheid und ich wünsche euch ein schönes Wochenende mit euren beiden Rabauken.“

„Danke Arthur, euch auch.“ Immer noch lachend verabschiedet sich Harry von Arthur und zieht seinen Kopf aus den Flammen zurück. Grinsend dreht er sich zu Draco, der ihn stumm lächelnd beobachtet. „Alles in Ordnung bei dir?“

Draco nickt und klopft auffordernd auf das Polster neben sich. Das lässt sich Harry nicht zweimal sagen. Schnell huscht er auf das Sofa und sobald er sitzt, kuschelt Draco sich in seine Arme. Glücklich schließt Harry seine Augen, drückt Draco noch etwas fester an sich und atmet dessen unverwechselbaren Geruch nach Limettenshampoo und Aftershave ein.

Eine Weile sitzen sie schweigend nebeneinander. Harry fährt Draco sanft über den Rücken, während er kleine Kreise auf Harrys weichen, rundlichen Bauch zeichnet. „Woran denkst du gerade?“, flüstert sein Mann und vergräbt seine Nase in Dracos Haaren.

„An unser erstes Mal“, flüstert dieser zurück.

„An unser erstes Mal als Paar oder …“ Harry hat sich wieder ein bisschen aufgerichtet und hält nun gespannt die Luft an. Sie haben bis heute, obwohl sie nun schon seit zweiundzwanzig Jahren zusammen sind, noch nicht ein einziges Mal über ihr wirklich allererstes Mal gesprochen. Warum auch? ‚Weißt du noch damals …‘, ist doch einfach nichts, worüber man im Alltag spricht, oder?

„An unser wirklich allererstes Mal“, antwortet Draco kaum hörbar, als habe er Harrys Gedanken lesen können. Er hat aufgehört, Kreise auf Harrys Bauch zu zeichnen, und wirkt verkrampft.

Harry atmet geräuschvoll aus und nimmt seine Streicheleinheiten wieder auf. Nach und nach scheint Draco sich auch wieder zu entspannen. Schweigsam lauschen sie dem Knistern des Kaminfeuers und Harry denkt darüber nach, wie er und Draco damals das erste Mal miteinander geschlafen haben. Bilder ziehen vor seinem geistigen Auge vorüber. Bilder, wegen derer er sich auch noch so viele Jahre später schämt.

„Ich habe mich immer gefragt, wieso du damals so wütend gewesen bist“, nimmt Draco plötzlich den Faden wieder auf. „Ich meine, du warst damals oft wütend, vor allem in den Jahren zuvor. Aber so heftig wie an diesem Tag warst du noch nie auf mich losgegangen.“ Harry zuckt schuldbewusst zusammen und senkt seinen Blick. Er erinnert sich nur allzu gut an die rapide anwachsende Schwellung in Dracos Gesicht, das Blut … „Hey.“ Draco hat sich aufgesetzt und legt nun eine Hand an Harrys Wange. „Ich weiß, wir haben noch nie darüber gesprochen, aber vielleicht ist es langsam an der Zeit.“ Draco versucht, Harrys Blick einzufangen, doch der starrt auf den Boden. Das schlechte Gewissen ist ihm regelrecht ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Es … es tut mir leid. Was ich damals getan habe …“, krächzt Harry.

„Schsch, sieh mich an, Liebling.“ Sanft hebt Draco Harrys Kinn an, um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können. „Ich habe dir das schon damals an diesem Tag verziehen. Du hast meine Verletzungen sofort geheilt und ich hatte keinen Grund mehr, wütend auf dich zu sein.“

„Aber –", will Harry wieder protestieren, doch Draco schüttelt seinen Kopf.

„Kein Aber. Es ist zu lange her und wir haben uns in unserer Schulzeit weiß Gott genug schlimme Dinge gegenseitig angetan. Ich bin auch kein Unschuldslamm, wie du weißt.“ Harry lächelt ihn gequält an, was Draco dazu bewegt, sich vorzubeugen und ihm einen sanften Kuss zu geben. „Ich liebe dich, Harry und daran wird sich nichts ändern. Schon gar nicht ein Streit vor so vielen Jahren. Eher im Gegenteil.“

„Was meinst du?“, fragt Harry.

„Das erzähle ich dir später. Erstmal will ich wissen, weshalb du so wütend warst“, lenkt Draco ab. Er hat Harry immerhin auch noch nie erzählt, wie er ihr erstes Mal erlebt hat, und er muss noch ein bisschen Mut fassen, um ihm das zu gestehen. Er zieht beide Beine auf das Sofa und setzt sich Harry zugewandt im Schneidersitz hin.

Harry dreht sich ebenfalls zu ihm um und schlägt sein rechtes Bein unter, während sein linkes von der Sitzfläche baumelt. Er schließt einen Moment die Augen, um sich zu erinnern. „Ich hatte Streit mit Ron“, beginnt er leise.

Draco muss grinsen. Obwohl die beiden wirklich beste Freunde sind, geraten sie immer mal wieder aneinander. Draco hat sich mittlerweile daran gewohnt. Ron ist manchmal einfach seltsam und da sich dies mit Harrys explosivem Gemüt mischt, lässt das ihre Freundschaft nie langweilig werden. „Worum ging es?“

Nachdenklich kratzt sich Harry am Kinn. „Ich hatte damals stark mit den Auswirkungen des Krieges zu kämpfen, die ganzen Toten ließen mich nicht los, obwohl ich wirklich gut von einem Geistheiler betreut wurde. Allerdings war ich zu der Zeit noch recht unausgeglichen und bei den beiden fühlte ich mich alleingelassen und immer wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen. Hermine und Ron waren noch ganz frisch zusammen und wollten deshalb viel allein sein. Ich habe sie oft in ihrer Zweisamkeit gestört.“

Draco nickt verstehend. Er erinnert sich noch gut an seine Anfangszeit mit Harry. Am liebsten hätte er sie beide damals in seinem Schlafzimmer eingesperrt, damit sie jede Sekunde ungestört miteinander verbringen könnten. „Und deswegen habt ihr gestritten?“

„Ja. Ich habe ihnen vorgeworfen, dass ich ihnen wohl mittlerweile egal sei und ein Wort gab das andere und schließlich sagte Ron, ich sei ja selbst schuld, ich könne mir doch auch einfach jemanden suchen, Auswahl hätte ich als Retter der Zaubererwelt ja genug. Und dann solle ich mich mal wieder so richtig durchvögeln lassen, damit ich auch wieder erträglich sei.“ Draco sieht ihn erst mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, bevor er laut losprustet. „Hey, das war nicht witzig.“

„Doch, irgendwie schon.“

Harry muss nun auch etwas grinsen. „Damals tat es aber ziemlich weh.“

Draco räuspert sich und schluckt den erneuten Lachanfall hinunter. „Das glaube ich dir. Tut mir leid. Wusste Ron damals schon, dass du schwul bist?“

Harry nickt. „Ja, deswegen ja auch das ‚durchvögeln lassen‘. Na ja, nach diesem Wortwechsel bin ich irgendwann wütend abgehauen und den Rest kennst du.“

Amüsiert beobachtet Draco die leichte Röte, die die Wangen seines Ehemannes entlang kriecht. Er streckt seine Hand aus und lässt einen Finger über die kratzigen Bartstoppeln gleiten, die auch schon wie die Haare auf Harrys Kopf von Grau durchzogen werden. „Ich erinnere mich noch ganz gut. Du bist wie ein Rhinozeros den Gang entlang gestampft, hast mich umgerannt und dann halb tot geprügelt.“ Doch noch bevor Harry zu einer erneuten Entschuldigung ansetzen kann, lehnt Draco sich ihm entgegen und haucht in sein Ohr: „Und dann hast du mich in ein leeres Klassenzimmer verschleppt, meine Verletzungen geheilt und _mich_ durchgevögelt.“

Harry erschaudert bei diesen Worten. Draco kann so verrucht und sexy klingen, wenn er das will. Sofort meldet sich die Erektion von vorhin, die durch den Streit ihrer Kinder abgeklungen ist, wieder zurück. Abrupt steht er auf und zieht Draco, der ihn fragend ansieht, mit sich hoch. „Schlafzimmer, sofort“, knurrt er, dann beißt er Draco kurz in den Hals und schiebt ihn vor sich her aus dem Wohnzimmer hinaus.

~~~*~~~

„Nicht schlecht, Potter“, keucht Draco, als sich Harry von ihm herunterrollt und schwer atmend neben ihm auf der Matratze liegen bleibt.

Erschöpft dreht Harry seinen Kopf zu Draco um und sieht ihn empört an. „Was?“

„Na ja, für dein Alter …“, murmelt Draco und rollt sich dann schnell weg, als er ein Kissen auf sich zufliegen sieht. Seine Sucher-Reflexe haben zwar schon etwas nachgelassen, doch Harrys glücklicherweise auch, sodass sie sich immer noch ziemlich ebenbürtig sind. Lachend robbt er zurück zu Harry, legt seine langen Arme um dessen Hüfte und küsst zärtlich die nackte Schulter seines Mannes. „Du weißt, wie ich das meine“, flüstert er.

„Ach ja, weiß ich das?“, murrt Harry, bleibt stur auf dem Rücken liegen und verschränkt seine Arme vor der Brust.

Sanft küsst sich Draco von Harrys Schulter dessen Schlüsselbein entlang zu seinem Hals. „Selbstverständlich weißt du das. Du weißt, dass ich dich liebe und dass du bis heute der beste, heißeste und großartigste Liebhaber bist, den ich jemals hatte.“ Während seiner Rede hat er ihn immer weiter geküsst und ist nun an Harrys Mund angekommen.

Harry schmunzelt und lässt zu, dass Draco zärtlich seine Lippen liebkost, doch als dieser sich schließlich von ihm löst, schlingt Harry seine Arme um ihn und zieht ihn an seine Seite. Draco macht es sich an seiner Schulter gemütlich, schließt seine Augen und seufzt zufrieden. „Du wolltest mir noch etwas erzählen“, murmelt Harry, während er eine Hand in Dracos Haare schiebt und mit den blonden Strähnen spielt.

„Hm?“, brummt Draco. Sein Gehirn hat schon auf postkoitale Müdigkeit umgestellt.

„Vorhin im Wohnzimmer. Du wolltest mir noch erzählen, was du damit gemeint hast, dass unsere Prügelei damals nichts an deinen Gefühlen ändern, sondern eher das Gegenteil bewirken würde.“

Draco seufzt. Er hat gehofft, Harry habe seine unbedarfte Aussage bereits wieder vergessen. Nachdem er einmal herzhaft gegähnt hat, rückt er sich wieder zurecht und überlegt, wie er es Harry am besten erzählen solle. „Unser erstes Mal war für mich etwas Besonderes, Harry“, beginnt er zögerlich.

„Ich weiß“, flüstert sein Mann und fährt ihm weiter sanft durch die Haare. „Du hast damals angedeutet, dass du noch keine Erfahrung mit Männern gehabt hast.“

Stumm nickt Draco, bevor er all seinen Mut zusammen nimmt. Warum er nach all diesen Jahren an Harrys Seite immer noch so unsicher ist, dieses winzige und dennoch unfassbar wichtige Detail mit ihm zu teilen, kann er sich selbst nicht erklären. Es ist sein wohlbehütetstes Geheimnis. Scheinbar hat er es aus reiner Gewohnheit sogar vor dem einen Menschen bewahrt, dem er ohne zu zögern sein Leben anvertrauen würde. Heute ist es aber an der Zeit, sein letztes Geheimnis zu offenbaren. „Ich habe mich an diesem Tag in dich verliebt“, gesteht Draco und spürt, wie Harrys Hand in seinen Haaren innehält. Dracos Herz fühlt sich an, als würde es gleich stehen bleiben. Was würde Harry jetzt tun, wie würde er reagieren?

„Ist das wirklich wahr?“, fragt Harry nach einer Weile, die Draco wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen ist und Draco nickt lediglich. Harry atmet tief durch. „Wow, das habe ich nicht erwartet. Ich dachte, dass du dich erst … viel später in mich verliebt hättest.“

Sanft lässt Draco seine Hand über die weiche Haut an Harrys Bauch gleiten. Er liebt dessen Hüftgold, weil er dort so weich und gemütlich ist. Leicht schüttelt er seinen Kopf. „Nein, ich habe mich in dich verliebt, als du mich mit deinen wunderschönen Augen angesehen und liebevoll gelächelt hast, während du die Verletzungen in meinem Gesicht geheilt hast. Ich wusste sofort, dass ich verloren war, dass ich nie wieder jemanden so lieben könnte wie dich. Und als du dann nach dem Sex einfach gegangen bist, war ich furchtbar verletzt. Ich hatte vorher die ganze Zeit das Gefühl, dass du auch etwas für mich empfindest, aber dann bist du einfach gegangen. Es hätte nur noch gefehlt, dass du mir Gold dagelassen hättest. Das wäre nicht weniger schmerzhaft für mich gewesen.“

„Oh Gott, Draco“, murmelt Harry und dreht sich zu ihm um, sodass sie sich nun gegenüber liegen. „Ich wusste das nicht. Es tut mir so leid.“ Bestürzt sieht er ihn an.

Doch wie schon zuvor im Wohnzimmer legt Draco wieder eine Hand an Harrys Wange und lächelt. „Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Wir kannten uns damals noch gar nicht richtig. Woher hättest du das denn wissen sollen? Ich hatte ja auch nichts gesagt. Trotzdem konnte ich nicht widerstehen, eins der Kissen mitzunehmen, die du für unser Lager herbeigezaubert hattest.“ Etwas beschämt zieht er seine Hand wieder zurück.

Harry sieht ihn überrascht an. „Du hast was? Warum denn das?“

„Ich, ähm … wollte etwas haben, das mich daran erinnert, was passiert war. Eine Erinnerung an dich“, gibt Draco widerstrebend zu. Das ist ihm wirklich peinlich, aber bei Merlin, er ist damals gerade achtzehn Jahre alt gewesen, da handelt man eben nicht immer rational.

Nun ist es Harry, der eine Hand an Dracos Wange legt. „Ich finde das total süß von dir“, sagt er grinsend.

„Süß?“ Draco ist empört. „Potter, ich –"

Doch Harry schneidet ihm das Wort ab, indem er ihn sanft küsst. „Ja, Draco, das war süß. Widersprich mir doch nicht immer. Was hast du denn mit dem Kissen gemacht?“

„Das wüsstest du jetzt gerne, nicht wahr Potter?“, antwortet Draco grinsend, dann räuspert er sich. „So, jetzt weißt du, wann ich mich in dich verliebt habe“, fährt er mit ernsterer Stimme fort. „Aber um Lilys Frage zu beantworten, müsste ich auch deinen Teil der Geschichte kennen. Wann hast du dich denn in mich verliebt?“, fragt er, um von seinem Unbehagen ablenken zu können.

Harry greift nach Dracos Hand, küsst sie sanft und legt sie dann zwischen sie beide auf das Bettlaken, um sie festhalten zu können. „Ich habe schon lange für dich geschwärmt. Irgendwann seit der Vierten, glaube ich. Aber wann die Gefühle dazugekommen sind, weiß ich nicht mehr. Das war später und kam eher schleichend, glaube ich.“

Draco bekommt große Augen. „So lange schon?“, fragt er überrascht.

Harry lächelt verlegen. „Ja, aber ich hatte mir nie Chancen bei dir ausgerechnet. Immerhin warst du der Sohn von Lucius Malfoy, der rechten Hand Voldemorts. Du hast nach außen hin immer den Eindruck gemacht, als würdest du die Überzeugungen deines Vaters teilen. Und man kannte dich nur an der Seite von Mädchen. Ich war mir einfach sicher, dass eine Beziehung mit dir überhaupt nicht in Frage kommt. Also habe ich versucht, es zu verdrängen. Was mir bis zu diesem einen Tag auch ganz gut gelungen ist“, fügt er grinsend hinzu.

Draco erwidert sein Grinsen. „Allerdings.“ Doch dann wird er wieder ernst. „Aber vielleicht sollten wir Lily den Beginn unserer Liebe nicht unbedingt so auf die Nase binden. Ich will nicht, dass sie sich an uns ein Beispiel nimmt.“

Harry lacht leise. „Du hast Recht, das wäre unverantwortlich.“

„Ich meine das Ernst, Potter!“, empört sich Draco, was Harry jedoch nur noch mehr zum Lachen bringt.

„Ich weiß, mein Engel, ich weiß. Aber stell dir doch mal Lilys Gesicht vor, wenn wir ihr erzählen, wie du dich in mich verliebt hast.“ Harry lacht immer noch.

Pikiert verzieht Draco seinen Mund. „Nein, danke. Kein Bedarf. Und du solltest das als verantwortungsvoller Vater eigentlich auch nicht witzig finden.“

Harry versucht, sich wieder zu beruhigen und holt mehrmals tief Luft. „Du hast ja Recht, entschuldige.“

„Wir sind keine achtzehn mehr, Potter“, schimpft Draco weiter.

„Ich weiß, es tut mir leid“, gesteht Harry nun ein und hört endlich auf, zu lachen. „Aber wie wollen wir es ihr dann erklären? Ich meine, unsere Geschichte ist nicht gerade in zwei Sätzen erzählt. Sie sollte wissen, dass wir uns schon richtig lange kannten, bevor wir zueinander gefunden haben.“

Draco nickt bedächtig. „Ja, das halte ich auch für eine gute Idee. Vielleicht sollten wir ganz vorne anfangen?“

„Du meinst, im ersten Schuljahr?“

Wieder nickt Draco. „Früher oder später müssen die Kinder unsere Vergangenheit sowieso erfahren. Es wundert mich, weshalb Scorpius uns noch nicht darauf angesprochen hat. Der Krieg müsste doch schon Thema in der Schule gewesen sein.“

„Nein, neuere Geschichte bekommen sie erst im letzten Schuljahr“, entgegnet Harry.

„Woher weißt du das?“

„McGonagall hat es mir erzählt“, erklärt Harry. „Sie sagte, das Thema sei zu brisant und zu präsent. Viele Schüler waren damals direkt vom Krieg betroffen und man wollte, dass sie erst älter waren, wenn man mit ihnen über die Hintergründe sprach. Sie sollten die Chance bekommen, auch wirklich alles zu verstehen, also haben sie damals schon den ersten und zweiten Krieg in das letzte Schuljahr gelegt. Das hat sich bewährt und deswegen wurde es nie geändert.“

Draco denkt einen Moment nach. „Dann wird Scorpius aber auch bald davon betroffen sein. Vielleicht sollten wir ihn zu dem Gespräch dazu holen, damit er auch nicht erst in der Schule erfährt, wer seine Eltern wirklich sind.“

Harry nickt. Sie haben sich damals, als sie sich für Kinder entschieden haben, bewusst dazu entschlossen, mit ihnen niemals über den Krieg zu reden, bis sie nicht alt genug dafür sind. Selbstverständlich sind ihre beiden Kinder in Hogwarts schon das eine oder andere Mal auf die Todesservergangenheit ihres Vaters angesprochen worden. Doch Harry und Draco haben es bisher immer geschafft, ihre Fragen mit recht kurzen Antworten abzuspeisen. Immerhin liegt der Krieg nun auch schon dreiundzwanzig Jahre zurück. Es herrscht Frieden in der Zaubererwelt, die Schrecken von damals sind in den Hintergrund getreten und es wird generell nicht mehr viel darüber gesprochen.

„Wollen wir morgen mit den Kindern reden und erstmal von unserer Schulzeit und dem Krieg anfangen?“, schlägt Harry vor.

Draco nickt und gähnt herzhaft. „Ja, das ist eine gute Idee. Aber jetzt würde ich gerne schlafen. Ich bin wirklich müde. Du hast mich vorhin ganz schön geschafft.“

„Früher hätten wir jetzt noch eine zweite Runde eingelegt. Du wirst alt, Malfoy.“ Grinsend piekt Harry Draco in die Seite, was diesen unmännlich quieken lässt.

„Verdammt, Potter! Was soll das?“, flucht er und rutscht ein Stück von Harry weg. „Als wärst du jetzt noch in der Lage, eine zweite Runde durchzuhalten. Du bist genauso alt wie ich.“

Harry kann nicht anders, er muss über Dracos empörtes Gesicht lachen. „Nicht ganz, mein Lieber. Ich bin ein paar Wochen jünger als du.“

Draco schnaubt verächtlich und dreht sich auf den Rücken. „Na gut, dann los, du Hengst. Zeig mir, was du jetzt noch drauf hast.“

„Ach, Malfoy“, seufzt Harry amüsiert, zieht Draco an der Hüfte wieder näher zu sich und küsst ihn liebevoll auf die Schläfe. „Habe ich dir heute eigentlich schon gesagt, dass ich dich liebe?“

„Noch nicht oft genug“, gibt Draco beleidigt zurück.

„Ich liebe dich“, flüstert Harry und küsst noch einmal Dracos Schläfe. „Ich liebe dich.“ Ein Kuss auf Dracos Wange. „Ich liebe dich.“ Einen auf Dracos Hals. „Ich liebe –"

„Ist ja gut“, brummt Draco schmunzelnd und drückt sich ein bisschen von Harry weg, um sich auf die Seite zu drehen. „Ich hab’s verstanden, du liebeskranker Idiot.“

Harry kichert leise und kuschelt sich hinter Draco in die weichen Kissen. „Schlaf gut, mein Engel.“

„Du auch, Harry“, antwortet Draco sanft und legt eine Hand auf Harrys Arm. „Ich liebe dich auch.“

Verträumt vergräbt Harry seine Nase in Dracos Haaren und ist innerhalb weniger Sekunden eingeschlafen.


	3. Es ist Liebe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Habt ihr Lust auf eine kleine Zeitreise? Ab geht's zurück in das Jahr ..._

**\- 1999 -**

„Argh!“ Wütend trat Harry gegen die Statue eines Zentauren und raufte sich die Haare. „So eine verfluchte … Mann!“ Inzwischen war es draußen dunkel geworden und die Fackeln erleuchteten den Korridor. Harry blieb stehen und betrachtete sein Spiegelbild in einer Fensterscheibe. Seine Haare standen in alle Himmelsrichtungen ab und sahen noch unordentlicher aus als sonst. Seine Robe hing ihm offen und schief von den Schultern und sein Hemd war falsch zugeknöpft. Kein Wunder bei der Eile, in der er sich angezogen hatte.

 _Was ist da bloß in mich gefahren,_ fragte er sich. So war das nicht geplant gewesen. Ganz und gar nicht! Aber Malfoy schaffte es einfach immer wieder, ihn bis aufs Blut zu reizen. Und als er Malfoys Verletzungen gesehen hatte, hatte etwas in ihm Klick gemacht und die Gefühle, die er schon so lange zu unterdrücken versucht hatte, hatten ihn überrannt. Er hatte nicht mehr klar denken können und nur noch gehandelt. Frustriert fuhr sich Harry abermals durch die Haare. Was Malfoy jetzt wohl von ihm dachte? Ja sicher, er hatte sich nicht gewehrt und schien das Ganze auch genossen zu haben, doch vermutlich war er auch einfach nur von seiner Leidenschaft berauscht gewesen. Wahrscheinlich würde er Harry jetzt noch mehr hassen als ohnehin schon, wenn seinem Gehirn wieder ausreichend Blut zur Sauerstoffversorgung zur Verfügung stand.

Harry schnaubte wütend. „Das hast du ja super hinbekommen“, fauchte er leise mit Blick auf sein Spiegelbild. Am liebsten hätte er jetzt irgendetwas zerschlagen, doch dafür würde er sicherlich einen Heidenärger mit Filch bekommen. Darauf konnte er getrost verzichten. Also beschränkte er sich darauf, aggressiv an den Knöpfen seines Hemdes zu zerren, um es sich wieder richtig anzuziehen. Dann rückte er grob seine Robe zurecht und stapfte weiter den Korridor entlang.

Als würde es nicht reichen, dass er sich heute schon mit Ron gestritten hatte, musste er sich auch noch bei Malfoy gehen lassen. Vor seinem geistigen Auge sah er ihn wieder, wie er mit geröteten Wangen vor ihm auf dem Boden lag und ihn mit leidenschaftlichem Blick und leicht geöffnetem Mund anschaute. Harry lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie Draco seine Hand nach ihm ausgestreckt und ihn sanft an der Wange berührt hatte. Es war so schön gewesen.

Vehement schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf. Es war schön gewesen, ja. Zu schön, um wahr zu sein. Malfoy hatte nichts für ihn übrig. Malfoy hasste ihn. Daran würde sich auch jetzt nichts ändern. Sie hatten vielleicht miteinander geschlafen, aber es war nur Sex gewesen. _Nur Sex,_ ermahnte sich Harry und spürte, wie sein Puls wieder anfing zu rasen. Er spürte die Wut in sich. Wut auf sich selbst. „Wie konnte ich nur so bescheuert sein?“, fluchte er laut und schlug mit seiner rechten Faust gegen die Steinmauer.

„Autsch, Süßer, hat das nicht wehgetan?“, fragte eine Frau aus dem Gemälde, das direkt gegenüber an der Wand hing, und sah ihn mitleidig an.

Irritiert hob Harry seinen Blick und drehte sich um. „Was?“ Er hatte sich auch nach all den Jahren in Hogwarts noch nicht daran gewöhnt, dass die Figuren aus den Gemälden manchmal mit einem sprachen.

Mitfühlend blickte die Frau auf ihn herab. Sie trug ein hellblaues, aufgebauschtes Rüschenkleid und einen passenden Schirm dazu. Mit einem Kopfnicken deutete sie auf seine Hand. „Das wird schon wieder, Liebling“, sagte sie sanft.

In diesem Moment spürte Harry den Schmerz und er wandte seinen Blick von der Frau ab, um seine Hand zu betrachten. Er konnte äußerlich jedoch nichts wirklich Schlimmes feststellen. Vorsichtig bewegte er seine Finger. Es tat zwar weh, aber es schien nichts gebrochen zu sein. Ein paar Abschürfungen hatte er jedoch von dem groben Felsgestein davongetragen und er blutete leicht. Fluchend versuchte er, mit seiner Zunge etwas von dem Blut abzulecken.

„Damit solltest du vielleicht in den Krankenflügel gehen“, schlug die blaue Dame freundlich vor.

„Lass mich in Ruhe“, schnauzte Harry und setzte seinen Weg zurück zum Gryffindorturm fort.

„Pfft, ungehobeltes Jungvolk“, empörte sich die Frau noch, dann bog Harry um eine Ecke und konnte sie nicht mehr hören.

Der Gryffindorturm. Harry hoffte, Ron und Hermine würden nicht dort sein. Er hatte absolut kein Bedürfnis, die beiden heute noch zu sehen, denn er war immer noch sauer auf Ron wegen der Dinge, die er ihm an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Was fiel ihm eigentlich ein?

Nein, er wollte jetzt allein sein und versuchen, seinen Zusammenstoß mit Malfoy zu vergessen. Warum hatte er zugelassen, dass die Situation so eskalierte? In diesem Schuljahr hatte er sich bisher so gut im Griff gehabt und auch Malfoy schien ruhiger geworden zu sein. Sie hatten sich noch gar nicht wirklich gestritten. Und jetzt das. Wenn Malfoy damit zu einem Lehrer ging …

„Scheiße“, brummte Harry. Malfoy konnte es leicht so darstellen, dass Harry ihn vergewaltigt hatte. Und dann? Das wär’s mit seiner Karriere als Auror. Wenn ein Vergewaltigungsvorwurf gegen ihn im Raum stand, würde er doch sicherlich keinen Platz mehr in der Ausbildung erhalten. „Scheiße“, fluchte Harry noch einmal laut.

„Na, na, solch ein Wort sollten Sie aber nicht in den Mund nehmen, junger Mann“, erklang die näselnde Stimme der fetten Dame.

Harry hob den Blick und sah, dass er bereits am Eingang zu den Gryffindorräumen angekommen war. „Einigkeit“, knurrte Harry das Passwort, ohne auf den Tadel einzugehen.

Dieses Passwort war auf McGonagalls Mist gewachsen. Sie hatte betont, wie wichtig ‚Einigkeit‘ gerade nach dem Krieg sei und dass sie es deshalb als neues Passwort festgelegt habe, damit die Schüler immer wieder daran erinnert würden.

Die fette Dame rümpfte wegen Harrys rüdem Tonfall ihre spitze Nase, gab den Weg aber augenblicklich frei. Schnell schlüpfte Harry durch das Loch und huschte durch den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er wollte jetzt von niemandem angesprochen werden. Er wollte einfach nur seine Ruhe und allein sein. Und sich selbst ein bisschen bemitleiden.

Als er in ihrem Schlafsaal angekommen war, stellte er erleichtert fest, dass er tatsächlich allein war. Er ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen und starrte an den Stoff seines Himmelbettes. Wieder tauchte Malfoy vor seinem geistigen Auge auf. Er war so schön gewesen, so wunderschön. Harry seufzte. Er sollte sich unbedingt ein Denkarium anschaffen, um sich diese eine Erinnerung wieder und wieder ansehen zu können. Hören zu können, wie Draco ihn _Harry_ genannt hatte. Wie er diese entzückenden Geräusche gemacht hatte, während Harry tief in ihm gekommen war.

„Scheiße“, fluchte Harry zum wiederholten Mal, drehte sich auf den Bauch und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinem Kissen. Und dann schrie er. Er schrie seine ganze Frustration und Wut einfach in die weichen Daunen, bis seine Stimme ganz rau war und er sich ein kleines bisschen besser fühlte.

Harry musste weggedöst sein, denn das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Tür schreckte ihn auf. Ächzend stemmte er sich von seinem Bett hoch und sah über seine Schulter. Doch als er erkannte, wer da gerade den Schlafsaal betreten hatte, rollte er mit seinen Augen und ließ sich stöhnend wieder auf seinen Bauch fallen. „Lasst euch von mir nicht stören“, grummelte er in sein Kissen und wedelte mit seiner Hand in der Luft herum. „Macht einfach die Vorhänge zu und benutzt einen Stillezauber. Passt schon.“

„Ähm, Harry“, hörte er Hermines zögerliche Stimme, „wir … wir wollten uns bei dir entschuldigen.“ Harry schnaubte, blieb ansonsten aber liegen. Sie konnten sich ihre Entschuldigung seinetwegen sonst wo hinstecken. Er konnte darauf verzichten.

„Jetzt sag du doch auch mal was“, zischte Hermine und dem leisen „Uff“ nach zu urteilen, musste sie Ron wohl in die Rippen gestoßen haben. Harry entschied, seine vermeintlich besten Freunde weiterhin zu ignorieren.

„Ähm, Kumpel …“, begann Ron unsicher, fuhr dann aber sehr viel leiser und aggressiver fort. „Ich weiß doch gar nicht, was ich sagen soll. Kannst du nicht …?“ Seine Stimme klang flehend.

Genervt stemmte Harry sich nun doch hoch und setzte sich auf seine Bettkante, rückte seine Brille zurecht und funkelte seine beiden Freunde angriffslustig an. „Kein guter Anfang für eine Entschuldigung“, fauchte er.

Getroffen zuckte Ron zusammen und wollte sich schon abwenden, doch Hermine ließ sich nicht so leicht einschüchtern. „Harry“, begann sie sehr resolut, „was wir vorhin gesagt haben, war nicht richtig. Stimmt’s Ron?“ Sie warf ihrem Freund einen auffordernden Blick zu und Ron nickte eifrig.

Harry schnaubte wieder und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. Er sah, wie Ron sich verlegen im Nacken kratzte und gleich wieder einen Rippenstoß von seiner Freundin erntete. „Au, verdammt Hermine! Ja, das stimmt. Es war falsch“, pflichtete er ihr bei, als er ihren drängenden Blick sah.

„Ach ja?“ Zweifelnd hob Harry eine Augenbraue.

„Ähm, sieh mal, Kumpel …“, begann Ron und räusperte sich. „Hermine und ich sind … du weißt schon, ähm und manchmal … manchmal, da wollen wir auch ein bisschen, also ähm … wir wollen –"

„Was Ron mit seinem Gestammel sagen möchte“, unterbrach ihn Hermine mit einem wütenden Funkeln in den Augen, „ist, dass wir manchmal auch Zeit zu zweit verbringen wollen. Das heißt aber nicht, dass wir nicht auch gerne mit dir zusammen sind. Wir sind immer noch deine besten Freunde und wir sind für dich da. Es war nicht in Ordnung, was wir vorhin zu dir gesagt haben und das tut uns beiden wirklich unendlich leid. Es ist in Ordnung, dass du keinen Freund hast. Aber bitte versuche auch zu verstehen, dass wir manchmal etwas Zeit für uns brauchen.“

Harry atmete tief aus und ließ seine verkrampften Arme und Schultern sinken. „Ich weiß“, murmelte er und fuhr sich über sein Gesicht. „Mir tut es doch auch leid. Ich verstehe euch ja, das vorhin … ich war einfach … ich bin momentan einfach sehr gereizt und ihr habt es abbekommen. Sorry“, sagte er zerknirscht und sah seine beiden besten Freunde entschuldigend an.

Hermine lächelte sanft und Ron grinste sein für ihn typisches Grinsen. „Ach, Harry“, seufzte Hermine und ließ sich neben ihm auf die Bettkante sinken. Dann lehnte sie sich gegen seine Schulter und nahm seine Hand in ihre. Harry sah fragend zu Ron, doch der zuckte nur mit den Schultern und setzte sich auf Nevilles Bett, sodass er den beiden gegenüber saß. Mehr brauchte es nicht, damit Harry wusste, dass die Sache zwischen ihnen nun geklärt und keiner mehr böse auf den anderen war.

„Ich werde euch mehr Freiraum lassen“, versprach er und spürte, wie Hermine dankbar seine Hand drückte.

„Wo warst du eigentlich die ganze Zeit?“, fragte Ron plötzlich. „Wir haben dich überall gesucht.“

Harry zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen und während er antwortete, hoffte er inständig, dass Hermine das nicht bemerkt hatte. „Ach nirgends, ich bin einfach ziellos rumgelaufen. Ich war so sauer, dass ich das gar nicht richtig mitbekommen habe.“ Vor seinem geistigen Auge sah er wieder das Blut in Malfoys Gesicht und dann seinen entrückten Gesichtsausdruck, als er unter Harry gekommen war. Hoffentlich war Ron wie immer nicht aufmerksam genug, um seine roten Wangen zu bemerken, flehte Harry innerlich.

Sein Wunsch schien jedoch erhört worden zu sein, denn Ron zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern und erging sich dann in eine Schimpftirade über sein neues Lieblingsthema: Ihre neue Zaubertranklehrerin. Sie war zwar weit weniger streng als Snape, doch dafür umso unstrukturierter, was ausgerechnet in diesem Fach völlig fehl am Platz und für Harry und Ron, die sich für die Aurorenausbildung bewerben wollten, eine absolute Katastrophe war.

Harry war dankbar für diese Ablenkung und stimmte bereitwillig in Rons Gezeter mit ein, während Hermine grinsend neben ihm saß und ab und an zustimmend nickte. Seine Welt war wieder in Ordnung, seine Freunde waren wieder bei ihm und das mit Malfoy … Harry spürte einen fiesen Stich in seiner Brust, doch er ignorierte ihn einfach. Das mit Malfoy würde er schon irgendwie überstehen. Er würde ihm einfach für den Rest des Schuljahres aus dem Weg gehen. So lange war das ja nicht mehr. Und danach würden sie sich vermutlich sowieso aus den Augen verlieren. Er würde das schon schaffen. Das war auf jeden Fall besser, als sich vor Malfoy komplett zum Affen zu machen, indem er ihm gegenüber seine Gefühle offenbarte. Das hatte er heute schon zur Genüge getan.

Erzählen würde er Ron und Hermine sicherlich niemals von diesem Tag und seinen vollkommen unangebrachten Gefühlen. Sie brauchten das nicht zu wissen, verstehen würden sie es sowieso nicht.

~~~*~~~

Tief in Gedanken versunken stieg Draco die Treppe in den Kerker hinab. Dabei presste er seine Beute fest gegen seine Brust, fast als hätte er Angst, dass er sie fallen lassen und verlieren könnte. Unbewusst hatte er seine Nase in dem Kissen vergraben und ließ sich von dessen Duft einhüllen. Er bemerkte gar nicht, wohin ihn seine Füße trugen, selbst das Passwort zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum sprach er aus, ohne es bewusst wahrzunehmen. Erst als er angesprochen wurde, hielt er inne.

„Was hast du denn damit vor, Draco?“, fragte Gregory Goyle leise kichernd.

Überrascht drehte sich Draco um und sah Greg an, als würde er ihn zum allerersten Mal in seinem Leben sehen. Insgeheim fragte er sich allerdings, wie er es in den Gemeinschaftsraum geschafft hatte. Und wovon bei Salazar schwafelte Greg da überhaupt? Womit sollte er denn etwas vorhaben? Er hatte gerade überhaupt nichts vor, er wusste ja nicht einmal, wohin er wollte. Das einzige, was er wusste, war, dass er Potter nicht mehr aus dem Kopf bekam, aber das würde er Greg mit Sicherheit nicht auf die Nase binden.

Pansy, die halb auf Greg hing und ihre Arme um dessen Hals geschlungen hatte – Draco spürte einen Brechreiz in sich aufsteigen, er wollte gar nicht wissen, was die beiden getrieben hatten, bevor er in den Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen war – schien seinen irritierten Blick richtig gedeutet zu haben. „Wofür trägst du ein Kissen mit dir rum?“, präzisierte sie daher Gregs Frage.

Kissen? Welches Kissen? Verwirrt sah Draco an sich herab und augenblicklich wurde ihm klar, wie dämlich er sich verhalten hatte. Noch auffälliger ging es wohl nicht! Schnell riss er sich zusammen und ließ seine wohlbekannte Malfoy-Maske über sein Gesicht gleiten. „Das geht euch überhaupt nichts an“, schnarrte er arrogant. Er war wütend auf sich selbst. Wie ein liebeskranker Idiot auf Wolke sieben war er durch die Gänge Hogwarts gewandelt und hatte sich Potters Kissen gegen die Brust gedrückt. Jeder hätte ihn sehen können. Jeder! Sein Ruf wäre ruiniert, wenn das die Runde machte.

„Uuh, wirst du gerade rot?“, flötete Pansy gut gelaunt. Dieses Biest weidete sich immer am Unbehagen anderer. Und dabei war es ihr egal, ob sie den anderen gut leiden konnte oder nicht. Hauptsache, jemand litt, dann war diese Schlampe glücklich.

„Klappe, Parkinson!“, knurrte Draco und funkelte seine sogenannte beste Freundin warnend an. Heute hatte er keine Lust, sich intellektuell und verbal mit ihr zu messen. Er wollte einfach nur in sein Zimmer und darüber nachdenken, was da gerade zwischen ihm und Potter passiert war. Und vor allem, wie er weiter damit umgehen sollte. Außerdem musste er sich dringend hinlegen. Sein Hintern tat ihm weh, obwohl Potter so sanft mit ihm umgegangen war. Draco schluckte, als er daran dachte, wie gut sich das angefühlt hatte, was Potter mit ihm gemacht hatte.

„Ach komm schon, Draco“, schaltete sich nun wieder Greg ein und riss ihn damit aus seinen Gedanken. „Mit wem hast du gerade ein Schäferstündchen verbracht?“ Er grinste dümmlich und bewegte langsam seine linke Hand, die immer noch unter Pansys Rock verborgen war, und entlockte ihr damit ein leises Keuchen.

Draco schüttelte sich innerlich. Er war zwar nicht prüde, absolut nicht! Aber er konnte getrost darauf verzichten, anderen beim Sex zuzusehen. Und noch weniger wollte er sich dabei mit dem kopulierenden Paar unterhalten. Doch die beiden hatten ihn am Haken, er konnte dieses Gespräch jetzt nicht einfach abbrechen, dann würden sie ihm unterstellen, dass er etwas zu verbergen hatte – was ja auch stimmte – und dann hätte er erst recht keine Ruhe mehr vor ihnen.

Während Pansy genießerisch stöhnend ihre Augen schloss und ihren Kopf auf Gregs Schulter sinken ließ, versuchte Draco, sich zusammenzureißen und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Wut, die er vor wenigen Sekunden noch in sich getragen hatte. „Schäferstündchen? Ich wüsste nicht, wie du auf so einen Unsinn kommst, Gregory“, empörte er sich und achtete darauf, wirklich die ganze Zeit überheblich auszusehen.

„Na, was macht man denn sonst mit einem Kissen in den Gängen?“ Greg ließ einfach nicht locker und grinste Draco dabei dreckig an. Seine fleischige Hand bewegte sich unablässig unter Pansys Rock, was diese mit einem genussvollen Schnurren quittierte und sich noch enger an Gregs breite Brust drückte.

Genervt und angeekelt zuckte Draco mit seinen Schultern. „Denk‘ dir was aus, Greg“, antwortete er scheinbar gleichgültig. „Ich werde es dir bestimmt nicht auf die Nase binden. Dann störe ich euch mal nicht weiter.“ Mit einem eindeutigen Blick auf Gregs linke Hand drehte er sich um und lief mit bedächtigen Schritten zu seinem Einzelzimmer, welches ihm als Vertrauensschüler zustand. Er wollte nicht den Eindruck erwecken, als habe er es eilig. Dabei konnte er es kaum erwarten, Abstand zwischen sich und dieses viel zu freizügige Pärchen zu bringen.

In seinem Zimmer angekommen, verriegelte er sofort die Tür, legte ehrfürchtig das Kissen, das er von seinem Abenteuer mit Potter mitgebracht hatte, auf sein Bett und betrachtete es nachdenklich. Was sollte er jetzt damit tun? Langsam und vorsichtig setzte er sich daneben und ließ seine Hand behutsam über den weichen Stoff gleiten, dann beugte er sich vor und atmete noch einmal tief ein. Das Kissen roch so wunderbar nach Potter und nach Sex. Wie von selbst fielen Dracos Augen zu und er spürte, wie es zwischen seinen Beinen wieder zu ziehen anfing. Dieser Duft nach Quidditch, Sonne und Schokolade machte ihn an. Schade, dass er bald verfliegen würde.

Abrupt richtete sich Draco auf und starrte mit aufgerissenen Augen ins Leere. Innerlich schlug er sich vor die Stirn. Er hatte doch schon in dem Klassenzimmer darüber nachgedacht und wofür war er denn ein Zauberer? Er ließ seinen Zauberstab aus der Halterung in seinem Ärmel gleiten und richtete ihn auf das Kissen. Kurz dachte er über den richtigen Spruch nach, dann murmelte er ihn leise vor sich hin und bewegte seinen Stab im vorgegebenen Muster. Zufrieden mit sich selbst steckte er seinen Zauberstab wieder zurück und betrachtete das Kissen. Der Stasis-Zauber, mit dem er es gerade belegt hatte, würde dafür sorgen, dass das Kissen auch noch jahrelang nach Potter riechen würde.

Nachdem er das erledigt hatte, ging Draco in sein privates Bad, das an sein Einzelzimmer angrenzte, und stellte sich unter die Dusche. Der warme Wasserstrahl tat gut. So schön es auch gewesen war, die Spuren seines kleinen Abenteuers noch auf sich zu spüren – die letzten Reste Sperma, den Schweiß, die Spuren von Potters heißer Zunge – so gut tat es auch, sich wieder sauber zu fühlen. Genussvoll strich er mit seinen Händen über seinen nackten Körper und fuhr die Stellen nach, die Potter nicht einmal eine Stunde zuvor ebenfalls berührt hatte. Ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken und er spürte, wie er unweigerlich hart wurde. Zärtlich griff er nach seiner Erektion und schloss seine Augen. Langsam rieb er an seinem steifen Glied entlang und erinnerte sich zurück an Harry. An dessen Lippen, wie sie seinen Penis umschlossen hatten, das Gefühl, wie erst Harrys Finger und dann sein Glied in ihn eingedrungen waren. Dracos Bewegungen wurden schneller und er ließ seinen Kopf hängen. Seine Atmung ging hektisch und sein Herz klopfte wie wild in seiner Brust, als er mit seiner anderen Hand zögerlich über seinen Hintern strich und mit dem Mittelfinger zaghaft über seinen Anus glitt. Sollte er es wagen?

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, ließ er den Finger erst kurz über die empfindliche Haut kreiseln, bevor er ihn langsam in sich schob. Das Gefühl war überwältigend und Draco kam sofort mit einem tiefen Stöhnen über seine Hand. Er rieb seinen Schwanz so lange, bis auch der letzte Rest Sperma aus ihm herausgespritzt war. Erst dann zog er langsam wieder seinen Finger zurück und sah zu, wie das Wasser der Dusche seinen erneuten Samenerguss ebenfalls wegspülte, während sich seine Atmung nur schleppend wieder normalisierte.

Verwundert über sich selbst schüttelte Draco seinen Kopf und stellte das Wasser ab. Dann trat er nach draußen und trocknete sich ab. Während er sich die Haare trocken rubbelte, betrachtete er sein Spiegelbild. Andächtig strich er mit seinen Fingern über die Bissspuren, die Harry in seiner Leidenschaft an seiner Schulter hinterlassen hatte. Als er wieder zurück in sein Gesicht blickte, stellte er fest, dass er glücklich lächelte. „Du hast dich verliebt“, erklärte er seinem Spiegelbild, das ihm freudestrahlend zunickte. Amüsiert wandte sich Draco ab und machte sich bettfertig.

Als er wenige Minuten später unter seine warme Decke kroch, packte er das Kissen, drückte es sich fest gegen die Brust und vergrub wieder seine Nase darin. Er atmete tief diesen unverwechselbaren Duft nach Potter ein, nach dem er schon in dieser kurzen Zeitspanne süchtig geworden war. „Harry“, seufzte er leise und kuschelte sich noch etwas behaglicher unter seiner Decke zurecht. Dabei spürte er wieder dieses leichte Brennen an seinem Hintern, das er durch seine Aktion unter der Dusche noch ein wenig verstärkt hatte. Er lächelte zufrieden, das Gefühl war zwar etwas unangenehm, doch es erinnerte ihn an Potter und was er mit ihm getan hatte und deswegen war es für Draco fast schon wieder schön. Schlaftrunken überlegte er, wann und wie er Harry am nächsten Tag am besten ansprechen und um ein Date bitten sollte, doch dann übermannte ihn der Schlaf, ohne dass er zu einem Ergebnis kommen konnte.


	4. Der Langweiler und der Snob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Hallo ihr Lieben :)_
> 
> _dieses Wochenende melde ich mich ausnahmsweise sehr früh mit dem neuen Kapitel. Denn ich muss bald los und weiß noch nicht, wann ich morgen wieder zurück sein werde ... Damit es nicht so spät wird, habe ich entschieden, jetzt gleich hochzuladen. Ich hoffe, ihr freut euch :)_
> 
> _Außerdem machen wir direkt schon wieder ein Zeitsprung - zack - Willkommen zurück bei Familie Malfoy-Potter ;)_

**~~~*~~~**

„Lily, Scorpius, es gibt Frühstück!“, brüllt Harry die Treppe hinauf, bevor er zurück ins Esszimmer geht und sich Draco gegenüber auf seinen Stuhl fallen lässt.

„Mal sehen, ob sie sich heute benehmen können“, bemerkt sein Mann seufzend und schenkt Harry eine Tasse dampfenden Tee ein.

„Ich fürchte nicht“, erwidert Harry schmunzelnd. „Ich glaube eher, sie hecken etwas Neues aus. Vielleicht wie sie sich aneinander rächen können.“

Draco schüttelt seinen Kopf. „Ich hoffe es nicht. Ich …“ Er verstummt, als Lily zögerlich das Esszimmer betritt und sich mit gesenktem Kopf auf ihren Platz neben Draco setzt.

„Guten Morgen, junge Dame“, begrüßt Draco sie spitz. Man kann ihm anhören, dass er von ihrem Verhalten am Abend zuvor immer noch enttäuscht ist.

„Guten Morgen, Papa“, antwortet Lily leise.

Harry wirft Draco einen kurzen Blick zu, der ihm sagt, er solle nicht zu hart mit ihr sein. Offensichtlich nagt schon das schlechte Gewissen an ihr. Doch Draco ist definitiv der strengere Elternteil, deswegen schüttelt er auch seinen Kopf, als wolle er sagen, sie habe es nicht anders verdient.

Harry atmet tief durch. Die stille Kommunikation zwischen seinem Mann und ihm funktioniert zwar offensichtlich einwandfrei, doch so ganz einverstanden ist er nicht mit Dracos Verhalten. „Wo bleibt denn dein Bruder?“, fragt Harry seufzend und streckt seine Hand nach seiner Teetasse aus. Als Lily nur kaum merklich mit den Schultern zuckt, dreht er sich in Richtung Tür. „Scorpius!“, brüllt er so laut, dass Lily und sogar Draco am Esstisch zusammenzucken.

„Krieg dich mal wieder ein, Dad. Ich komme ja schon. Mann …“, antwortet Scorpius genervt und schlurft – immer noch im Schlafanzug – in den Raum. Gelangweilt lässt er sich auf seinen Stuhl neben Harry plumpsen.

„Scorpius“, zischt Draco warnend. „Benimm dich. Und warum bist du noch nicht angezogen?“

Doch ihr Ältester verdreht lediglich genervt die Augen, bevor er nach einem Brötchen greift und es grob aufschneidet. „Nerv nicht, Mann“, mault er, was ihm von Harry einen leichten Klaps auf den Hinterkopf einbringt. „Ey!“, ruft er und zieht seine Schultern instinktiv nach oben.

„Hör auf deinen Vater und benimm dich“, maßregelt Harry ihn.

„Is‘ ja schon gut. Meine Güte, ey. Habt ihr eure Tage oder was?“ Scorpius kann es scheinbar nicht lassen, zu provozieren. In aller Seelenruhe beschmiert er sein Brötchen dick mit Schokocreme.

„Scorpius!“, rufen Harry und Draco diesmal gleichzeitig. Doch während Harry eher wütend klingt, scheint Draco regelrecht schockiert zu sein.

Unbeeindruckt beißt Scorpius von seinem Brötchen ab. „Ja ja“, nuschelt er mit vollem Mund.

Draco und Harry tauschen einen entnervten Blick und Draco räuspert sich auffällig. „Du solltest auf deine Ausdrucksweise achten, mein Sohn“, beginnt er mühsam beherrscht. „Du hast bereits zwei Wochen Hausarrest. Wir können diese beliebig verlängern, wenn du das möchtest. Bis zum Ende der Sommerferien, gerne auch noch über die Weihnachtsferien.“

Scorpius hält mit seinem Brötchen auf halber Strecke inne und starrt seinen Vater mit offenem Mund an. Einen kurzen Augenblick später schluckt er schwer. „Aber das wären dann insgesamt fünf Wochen“, krächzt er erschrocken.

Draco nickt ernst. „Dann überleg‘ dir gut, wie du dich hier weiterhin verhältst. Wir sind nicht deine Klassenkameraden. Mit ihnen kannst du vielleicht so respektlos umgehen. Unter unserem Dach wirst du diese Ausdrucksweise gefälligst sein lassen.“

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sieht Scorpius von Draco zu seinem anderen Vater, doch Harry nickt lediglich streng. Auch wenn er vorhin noch der Meinung gewesen ist, dass Draco zu hart zu Lily sei, so sind sie wegen Scorpius schon wieder einer Meinung. Ihr Sohn wird einfach immer aufmüpfiger. Deswegen hat Draco in seinen Augen ganz recht mit seiner Drohung, auch wenn er selbst nie in der Lage wäre, diese Strafe durchzuziehen. Er ist immer wieder froh, dass er Draco an seiner Seite hat. Allein wäre er mit der Erziehung seiner beiden Rabauken definitiv überfordert. Draco gleicht seine eigenen Schwächen perfekt aus und Harry kann nur hoffen, dass es umgekehrt genauso ist, denn das ist es doch, was eine gute Partnerschaft ausmacht. Er lächelt still in sich hinein.

Scorpius dagegen schluckt noch einmal schwer, lässt sein Brötchen sinken und blickt reumütig auf seinen Teller. „Es tut mir leid“, nuschelt er so leise, dass Harry ihn nur hören kann, weil er direkt neben ihm sitzt.

„Wie bitte?“, fragt Draco auch gleich, der ihren Sohn ganz offensichtlich nicht hat verstehen können.

„Es tut mir leid, Papa“, wiederholt Scorpius zerknirscht, ohne jedoch seinen Blick zu heben.

Harry beobachtet, wie Draco zufrieden nickt. „In Ordnung“, sagt er knapp. „Aber ich möchte so ein Verhalten nie wieder von dir sehen. Haben wir uns verstanden?“

„Ja, Papa“, gesteht Scorpius reumütig ein.

Harrys Blick wandert von seinem immer noch streng dreinblickenden Ehemann zu ihrer Tochter. Sie sitzt immer noch vor ihrem leeren Teller und hat scheinbar die ganze Zeit nicht einmal aufgesehen. „Was ist los, Lily?“, fragt er sanft und beobachtet überrascht, wie sie erschrocken zusammenzuckt.

„N-nichts“, stottert sie und schielt vorsichtig zu Draco, der sich nun ihr zuwendet und abwartend eine Augenbraue hebt.

Lily holt tief Luft und sieht dann entschlossen zu ihrem Bruder. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich gestern so schlimm beschimpft habe, Scorpius“, sagt sie kleinlaut.

Harry als stummer Beobachter sieht das zustimmende Nicken seines Mannes und wendet sich zu Scorpius um. Der erwidert trotzig Lilys Blick und antwortet: „Mir tut es auch leid, dass ich dein Bild an Carter geschickt habe.“

Lilys Augen füllen sich sofort wieder mit Tränen, doch sie schluckt sie tapfer hinunter.

„Na also.“ Draco nickt zufrieden und legt Lily ein Brötchen auf den Teller, bevor er sich selbst eins nimmt.

Harry blickt noch einmal in die Gesichter seiner Familie, dann greift er nach einem der Buttercroissants. Manchmal fragt er sich, ob andere Familien mit denselben Problemen zu kämpfen haben wie er und Draco. Ob deren Kinder auch so aufsässig sind und sich regelmäßig streiten. Manchmal ist er auch regelrecht genervt und würde gerne einfach hinschmeißen, weggehen und alles hinter sich lassen. Doch dann lächelt Draco ihn über den Rand seiner Teetasse hinweg an und Harry lächelt zurück. Nein. Eigentlich ist er glücklich. Seine Familie ist sein Ein und Alles. Er würde sie für nichts auf der Welt eintauschen und ohne sie wäre er verdammt einsam.

Der Rest des Frühstücks vergeht schweigend. Jeder hängt seinen eigenen Gedanken nach oder traut sich nicht, den gerade herrschenden Frieden zu stören.

Nachdem die Kinder sich höflich vom Frühstückstisch verabschiedet und auf ihre Zimmer zurückgezogen haben, sieht Harry Draco fragend an. „Wann wollen wir unsere Geschichte in Angriff nehmen?“

Draco, der gerade in seiner Zeitung liest und ab und zu an seinem Tee nippt, lässt die Zeitung sinken und sieht Harry nachdenklich an. „Vielleicht heute nach dem Abendessen?“, schlägt er nach einer Weile vor.

Harry kratzt sich am Kinn. „Ja, das klingt gut, denke ich.“ Er erhebt sich ächzend von seinem Stuhl und streckt sich ein wenig, sodass sein Rücken knackt. „Ich habe noch ein paar Entwürfe auf dem Schreibtisch liegen, die wollte ich mir noch ansehen.“ Er geht um den Tisch herum und drückt Draco einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn. „Bis später.“

Draco schließt genüsslich seine Augen und lässt seinen Kopf in den Nacken fallen, als Harrys Lippen seine Haut berühren. „Mmmh, bis später“, brummt er zufrieden. Er beobachtet, wie Harry das Esszimmer verlässt und lässt seinen Blick bewundernd über dessen Hintern wandern. Egal wie sehr sein Mann sich über seine eigene Figur beschwert, Draco findet ihn immer noch wahnsinnig attraktiv. Auch oder gerade wegen seiner weichen Pölsterchen. Er lächelt verträumt und erlaubt seinen Gedanken, einen Moment zurück zur letzten Nacht zu wandern, bevor er sich wieder seiner Zeitung widmet.

~~~*~~~

„Mmh, das war wieder sehr lecker. Danke Tinky“, seufzt Harry. Zufrieden lehnt er sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück und reibt über seinen vollen Bauch.

„Danke, Sir. Tinky gibt immer ihr Bestes“, antwortet die kleine Hauselfe hastig und stellt unterdessen die Teller zusammen.

„Das wissen wir, Tinky. Ich wollte trotzdem mal Danke sagen“, erwidert Harry lächelnd.

Draco verdreht nur schmunzelnd seine Augen, während er nach seinem Wasserglas greift und es in einem Zug leert.

„Kann ich dann gehen?“, fragt Scorpius und ist schon halb im Aufstehen.

Doch Harry legt ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. „Warte mal. Was hast du denn noch vor?“

„Nichts“, antwortet sein Sohn schulterzuckend. „Ich hab‘ ja Hausarrest. Ich wollte einfach nur in mein Zimmer gehen.“

„Euer Vater und ich möchten gerne noch etwas mit euch besprechen“, sagt Harry bestimmt. Maulend lässt Scorpius sich wieder auf seinen Platz fallen.

„Mit mir auch?“, fragt Lily mit großen, runden Augen.

„Ja, mit dir auch, mein Schatz“, antwortet Harry lächelnd. Lily ist sein ganzer Stolz. Sie kommt ihm vor wie die perfekte Mischung aus Draco und ihm. Sie hat seine grünen Augen abbekommen, aber glücklicherweise nicht seine schrecklichen Haare. Sie ist tatsächlich blond, genauso wie Scorpius, der jedoch mehr und mehr wie eine jüngere Version von Draco aussieht.

Ihre beiden Kinder blicken zwischen ihnen hin und her. Lily interessiert und neugierig, Scorpius genervt und gelangweilt. Wie so oft in letzter Zeit.

„Wollen wir nicht lieber ins Wohnzimmer gehen?“, schlägt Draco vor. „Da ist es gemütlicher.“

Harry richtet nun sein Lächeln auf Draco. „Gute Idee. Lasst uns rübergehen.“

Gemeinsam stehen sie auf und bewegen sich wie eine kleine Prozession in Richtung Wohnzimmer. Dort angekommen, macht es sich Draco wie jeden Abend mit einem Weinglas auf seinem großen Ohrensessel gemütlich, während Harry sich auf das Sofa setzt. Sofort ist Lily bei ihm und kuschelt sich in seine Seite. Harry legt einen Arm um sie und lächelt glücklich auf sie herab. Er ist froh, dass wenigstens Lily noch ab und zu mit ihm kuschelt. Scorpius ist schon lange aus diesem Alter heraus und Harry muss sich eingestehen, dass ihm das fehlt. Vielleicht sollte er Draco fragen, ob sie nicht doch noch ein drittes Kind …

Scorpius steht noch einen Moment unschlüssig hinter dem Sofa und verschränkt seine Arme vor der Brust. „Muss ich mich auch setzen? Dauert das lange?“, fragt er sichtlich genervt.

Draco atmet tief durch, um nicht gleich wieder aufbrausend zu werden. Die abwehrende Haltung seines Sohnes geht ihm mächtig auf die Nerven. „Ja, es wird schon ein bisschen dauern, Scorpius. Setz dich bitte“, antwortet er ihm so ruhig wie möglich.

Scorpius verdreht seine Augen und setzt sich auf das zweite Sofa, das in einem rechten Winkel zu dem steht, auf welchem bereits sein Dad und Lily Platz genommen haben. Er lümmelt sich in eine Ecke und wartet still ab, was seine Eltern mit ihnen zu besprechen haben.

Harry und Draco sehen sich einen kurzen Augenblick an. Sie haben noch nicht darüber gesprochen, wie sie anfangen wollen. Stumm verständigen sie sich wie so oft miteinander und Draco räuspert sich. „Euer Vater und ich sind der Meinung, dass ihr endlich alt genug seid, um unsere Geschichte zu erfahren.“

Sofort stöhnt Scorpius auf und streckt sich lang auf dem Sofa aus. Dabei hängt sein Kopf von der Armlehne hinab. „Oh nein, muss ich mir das wirklich anhören? Ich will nicht wissen, wann meine Eltern zum ersten Mal miteinander rumgemacht haben“, fragt er angewidert.

„Scorpius!“, weist Draco ihn erschrocken zurecht. „Es geht hier nicht darum, wann wir zum ersten Mal …“ Er räuspert sich. „Hör einfach zu und sei still.“ Scorpius verdreht stöhnend seine Augen, setzt sich aber folgsam wieder hin. Seine abwehrende Haltung behält er aber bei. „Also“, beginnt Draco von neuem. „Euer Vater und ich sind zusammen in Hogwarts gewesen. Wir waren in einem Jahrgang, allerdings in unterschiedlichen Häusern. Euer Vater war in Gryffindor, während ich in Slytherin gewesen bin.“

„Wissen wir“, unterbricht ihn Scorpius genervt, verstummt aber augenblicklich, als er Dracos strengen Blick sieht.

„Wir hatten keinen guten Start“, nimmt Draco seinen Faden wieder auf. „Tatsächlich haben wir uns gleich am ersten Tag schon im Zug beinahe in die Haare bekommen.“

„Ich hielt euren Vater für einen aufgeblasenen, eingebildeten Snob“, wirft Harry grinsend ein.

Scorpius schnaubt belustigt, während Lily Harry mit großen Augen ansieht. „Wirklich?“, fragt sie leise.

Harry blickt auf seine kleine Prinzessin in seinen Armen herab und lächelt. „Ja, wirklich.“

Draco muss bei der Erinnerung an ihre ersten Begegnungen auch schmunzeln. „Ich habe mich auch wie ein aufgeblasener, eingebildeter Snob verhalten“, bekräftigt er Harrys Aussage vergnügt. Als Harry ihn ansieht, zwinkert er ihm über den Rand seines Weinglases verschmitzt zu und erntet ein strahlendes Lächeln von seinem Mann. „Ähm, auf jeden Fall wurden wir recht schnell zu Kontrahenten in fast jeder Situation“, fährt Draco schnell fort, um vor seinen Kindern nicht wie ein liebeskranker Teenie dazustehen. Harrys Lächeln ist aber auch einfach zu unwiderstehlich. „Ab dem zweiten Schuljahr dann sogar im Quidditch. Wir waren beide Sucher für unsere jeweilige Hausmannschaft.“

Harry muss lachen. „Genau und ich habe dich immer geschlagen. Du konntest kein einziges Spiel gegen mich gewinnen.“

„Dafür war ich in der Schule besser als du“, erwidert Draco und wirft Harry einen herausfordernden Blick zu, den sein Mann jedoch einfach weglacht.

„Das ist ja alles schön und gut“, unterbricht Scorpius wieder einmal die Erzählung. „Aber worauf wollt ihr genau hinaus?“

„Jetzt sei doch mal still, Scorp und hör zu“, schnaubt Lily plötzlich. Sie scheint wirklich an der Geschichte interessiert zu sein.

Sichtlich genervt verdreht Scorpius seine Augen und lässt sich auf dem Sofa wieder ein Stück auf die Sitzfläche gleiten, sodass er halb liegt und halb darauf hängt.

„Wir haben uns ständig gestritten“, fährt Harry unbedacht fort. „Als wir älter wurden auch immer wieder geprügelt –"

„Und dafür eine Menge Strafarbeiten und Punktabzüge kassiert“, schneidet ihm Draco schnell das Wort ab, damit ihre Kinder nicht auf falsche Gedanken kommen. Streng sieht er Harry an, der ihn entschuldigend anlächelt. „Wie auch immer. In der Schule habt ihr sicherlich schon von Voldemort und den Todessern gehört.“ Als beide Kinder nicken, erzählt Draco weiter. „Euer Großvater Lucius war ein Todesser, er war sogar einer der treuesten Anhänger Voldemorts. Er war überzeugt von dessen Ansichten und hat diese an mich weitergegeben. Heute bin ich nicht mehr stolz darauf, dass ich damals Muggel und Muggelgeborene beschimpft und verachtet habe.“

Eine Weile herrscht bedrücktes Schweigen, während sich Harry und Draco an diese Zeit zurückerinnern. Gedankenverloren streichelt Harry über die weichen Haare seiner Tochter und wartet darauf, dass sein Mann wieder weitererzählt.

Doch es ist Scorpius, der zögerlich die Stille durchbricht. „Aber Großvater ist doch heute nicht mehr so oder?“

Harry betrachtet seinen Sohn, die Miniversion von Draco. Ihre Kinder sind schon oft in Malfoy Manor gewesen und sie lieben ihre Großeltern über alles. Vor allem weil sie von ihnen von vorne bis hinten verwöhnt werden. Ein ständiges Streitthema zwischen Draco und ihm, vor allem als ihre Kinder noch klein gewesen sind. Harry ist immer der Meinung gewesen, dass Lucius und Narzissa ihre Enkelkinder zu sehr verhätscheln, wohingegen Draco ihm immer wieder gesagt hat, er solle sie lassen. Immerhin sind seine Eltern dankbar, dass Harry den Kontakt zu ihren Enkeln überhaupt zulässt. Er könnte es auch verbieten, nach allem was Dracos Vater Harry angetan hatte. Und Draco hat seinen Eltern von Anfang an unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass er diese Entscheidung Harry überlassen würde. Da Harry jedoch ein Familienmensch ist, hat er es nicht übers Herz gebracht, seinen Kindern ihre Großeltern vorzuenthalten. Und mittlerweile bereut es keiner von ihnen mehr, denn Narzissa und auch Lucius sind liebevolle Großeltern geworden.

Harry schüttelt seinen Kopf. „Nein, Scorp. Großvater ist heute nicht mehr so. Er war lange in Askaban und er hat mittlerweile verstanden, dass seine Ansichten damals falsch gewesen sind.“

Kurz sieht Scorpius zu Draco, als wolle er sich dort Bestätigung holen und Draco nickt zustimmend. „Okay“, sagt er und man kann ihm die Erleichterung ansehen. „Erzähl weiter.“

„Nun, um es kurz zu machen: Euer Vater stand auf der anderen Seite als meine Familie und somit auch ich.“

„Welche andere Seite?“, fragt Lily leise, während Draco einen Schluck von seinem Wein nimmt.

„Es gab damals zwei Seiten“, erklärt Harry. „Die Seite der Todesser und Voldemort, die alle Muggelgeborenen und auch die Muggel unterdrücken wollten und als eine Art minderwertige Menschen angesehen haben. Und die Seite der Widerstandskämpfer, die Muggelgeborene als Gleichberechtigte behandelt haben und Muggeln gegenüber aufgeschlossen waren.“

„Die beiden Seiten, die sich auch im ersten Krieg in den Siebzigern gegenübergestanden haben?“, will Scorpius wissen.

Draco lächelt zufrieden. Also passt sein Sohn wenigstens in Zaubereigeschichte auf. „Genau“, bestätigt er. „Dieser Krieg wurde zu unserer Schulzeit in den Neunzigern neu angefacht und euer Vater war der Auserwählte, der Eine, der in der Lage sein sollte, diesen Krieg endgültig zu beenden.“

Überrascht fährt Scorpius von seinem Sofa auf und starrt Harry an. „Du?“, fragt er verblüfft. Auch Lily sieht ihren Vater mit ihren großen, grünen Augen verwirrt an und drückt sich ein Stück von ihm weg. „A-aber ich dachte, das war Harry Potter“, stottert Scorpius.

Harry muss lachen und auch über Dracos Gesicht huscht ein Schmunzeln. „Ich bin Harry Potter“, antwortet Harry grinsend.

„Aber du heißt doch mit Nachnamen Malfoy, genau wie wir“, stellt Lily fachmännisch fest.

Zärtlich fährt Harry mit seiner Hand über ihre Wange. „Das stimmt, mein Schatz. Aber bevor euer Vater und ich geheiratet haben, hieß ich Harry Potter.“ Er kann sich immer nur wieder wundern, wie sehr Kinder dazu neigen, ihre aktuelle Situation als gegeben hinzunehmen und nichts zu hinterfragen. Lily und Scorpius kennen ihn eben nicht mit einem anderen Namen. Und machen sich Kinder bis zu einem gewissen Alter nicht sowieso keine Gedanken über die Vergangenheit ihrer Eltern?

„Wie kann das sein?“ Scorpius schaut vollkommen verwirrt zwischen seinen beiden Vätern hin und her. „Deine Eltern, also Oma und Opa heißen doch Weasley mit Nachnamen. Ich dachte immer, dass dein Geburtsname Weasley ist.“

Draco entfährt ein Schnauben. „Als hätte ich jemals einen Weasley geheiratet“, murmelt er in sein Weinglas.

„Was?“, quiekt Scorpius, während Lily vor Schreck ihre Sprache verloren zu haben scheint.

Harry lacht auf. „Was euer Vater damit sagen will“, beginnt er mit einem belustigten Blick auf Draco, „ist, dass Oma Molly und Opa Arthur nicht meine richtigen Eltern sind. Sie haben mich nur als Ziehsohn aufgenommen. Denn meine Eltern, meine richtigen Eltern waren Lily und James Potter und wurden von Voldemort etwa ein Jahr nach meiner Geburt ermordet.“

„Mein Dad ist Harry Potter“, flüstert Scorpius und sieht Harry ehrfürchtig an. „Wie cool ist das denn? Das erklärt dann wohl auch, warum Papa dich manchmal ‚Potter‘ nennt. Ich dachte eigentlich immer, dass das nur irgendein dämlicher Insider von euch beiden ist oder dass ihr es lustig findet, weil dein Vorname eben auch Harry ist.“

„Nein, damit hat es nichts zu tun“, erwidert Harry lachend. „Euer Vater nennt mich meistens nur noch aus Gewohnheit ‚Potter‘. Oder wenn er sauer auf mich ist.“ Belustigt zwinkert er Draco zu, der stöhnend mit den Augen rollt.

„Aber warum habt ihr nicht schon früher was gesagt?“ Scorpius‘ Blick wird anklagend und er dreht sich zu Draco um.

Der sieht ihn ernst an. „Weil wir wollten, dass ihr unbedarft aufwachsen könnt. Dass ihr nicht ständig auf euren berühmten Vater angesprochen werdet. Deswegen hat Harry auch meinen Namen angenommen und deswegen leben wir auch so zurückgezogen. Außerdem gehört das alles in die Vergangenheit.“

„Aber uns hättet ihr es doch sagen können“, empört sich Scorpius.

„Ja, vor allem dir“, keift Lily ihren Bruder an. „Du Angeber hättest das doch sofort überall rumerzählt.“

„Lily, bitte“, sagt Harry leise und nimmt seine Tochter wieder in den Arm, die sich sofort an ihn kuschelt. „Aber sie hat bedingt Recht“, sagt er an seinen Sohn gewandt. „Wir wollten nicht, dass ihr euch in eine blöde Situation manövriert, wenn ihr wisst, wer ich bin.“

„Trotzdem. Mein Leben wäre so anders verlaufen.“ Schmollend verschränkt Scorpius seine Arme vor der Brust, lehnt sich auf dem Sofa zurück und starrt auf den Boden.

Draco atmet einmal tief durch, um jetzt nichts Falsches zu sagen. „Soll ich weitererzählen?“, fragt er so beherrscht wie möglich.

Von Scorpius erntet er nur ein verstimmtes Brummen, doch Lily nickt zaghaft.

Bevor er weiterredet, trinkt er noch einen Schluck Wein. „Also gut, wo war ich? Ach ja, wir standen auf unterschiedlichen Seiten, deswegen sind wir, als wir älter wurden, auch noch mehr aneinander geraten. Unser Streit weitete sich auf unsere Freunde aus und führte letzten Endes zu einer tiefen Kluft zwischen unseren beiden Häusern. In unserem vierten Schuljahr fand dann das erste Trimagische Turnier seit langer Zeit in Hogwarts statt und euer Vater wurde als einer der Kandidaten ausgewählt.“

Sichtlich widerwillig hebt Scorpius seinen Kopf und sieht seinen Dad überrascht an. „Du warst in der Vierten ein Teilnehmer vom Trimagischen Turnier?“, fragt er ehrfürchtig.

„ _DES_ Trimagischen Turniers“, murmelt Draco, doch Scorpius achtet nicht auf ihn.

„Da darf man doch erst mit siebzehn mitmachen?“, mischt sich nun auch wieder Lily in das Gespräch mit ein.

Draco sieht Harry fragend an, doch der schüttelt seinen Kopf. „Das ist eine Geschichte für ein anderes Mal.“

Sein Mann nickt zustimmend und ignoriert die maulenden Proteste ihrer Kinder. „Auf jeden Fall schaffte es Voldemort in diesem Jahr wieder zurück in unsere Welt und euer Vater stand ihm von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber. Er duellierte sich sogar mit ihm.“

Erschrocken keucht Lily auf, während sich Scorpius‘ Augen ehrfurchtsvoll weiten. „Wow“, haucht er leise. „Wie hast du das überlebt?“

Harry schmunzelt. „Durch pures Glück“, antwortet er und Draco schnaubt amüsiert.

„Immer so bescheiden, Potter“, murmelt er und zwinkert Harry liebevoll zu.

„Und wie ging es weiter?“, fragt Lily aufgeregt.

„Voldemort hat danach immer wieder versucht, mich umzubringen“, fährt Harry fort. „Aber ich hatte jedes Mal viel Glück und auch Hilfe und konnte ihm immer wieder entwischen. Bis zum zweiten Mai 1998.“

„Die Schlacht um Hogwarts“, flüstert Scorpius. Er fläzt sich mittlerweile nicht mehr auf dem Sofa, sondern sitzt angespannt da und hört atemlos zu.

Draco nickt. „Richtig. Woher weißt du das?“

„Von der Gedenktafel am Schlossportal“, antwortet Scorpius. „Da steht auch Onkel Freds Name drauf. Hat mir Teddy gezeigt. Seine Eltern sind auch an diesem Tag gestorben.“

Besorgt blickt Draco zu seinem Mann. Harry hat nach dem Krieg zwar professionelle Hilfe durch einen Geistheiler bekommen, doch ganz verarbeitet hat er die Schlacht und vor allem ihre Opfer in Dracos Augen bis heute nicht. Wie auch, wenn man sich als Siebzehnjähriger freiwillig entscheidet, sein Leben für das Größere Wohl zu opfern. Draco wird heute noch schlecht bei dem Gedanken daran.

Und wie so oft, wenn er an die Schlacht zurück denkt, wird Harrys Blick in diesem Moment ganz glasig. „Das stimmt, Scorp“, bestätigt er leise.

Lily sieht ihren Dad erschrocken an. „Aber du hast ihn besiegt, oder? Voldemort?“

Harry blinzelt und seine Augen werden wieder klar. Er lächelt ihre Tochter an. „Ja, habe ich. Er ist tot, er kann niemandem mehr etwas tun.“

„Wow“, haucht Scorpius erneut. „Mein Dad ist gar kein Langweiler, er ist der Held der Zaubererwelt.“

Harry wird rot und lacht. „Na ja –"

„Sei nicht immer so bescheiden, Potter“, unterbricht ihn Draco. „Ja, euer Vater ist Harry Potter, der Held der Zaubererwelt.“

„Aber wie seid ihr dann zusammengekommen?“, fragt Lily, nachdem es in ihrem Wohnzimmer eine Weile still gewesen ist. „Du hast doch gesagt, dass ihr euch nicht leiden konntet und immerhin hast du auf der anderen Seite gestanden. Ihr wart Feinde.“ Fragend blickt sie Draco an.

Der lächelt und stellt sein leeres Weinglas auf dem Beistelltisch ab. „Stimmt, das habe ich gesagt.“

„Aber wenn ihr euch so sehr gehasst habt, wie habt ihr euch dann ineinander verliebt?“ Lily bleibt hartnäckig.

„Es ist schon spät und das ist eine Geschichte fürs nächste Mal“, antwortet Harry.

„Aber Dad“ – „Daddy“, protestieren Lily und Scorpius gleichzeitig.

Harry schüttelt lächelnd seinen Kopf. „Nein, jetzt ist es Zeit fürs Bett. Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag.“

Harry und Draco stehen auf und maulend und murrend folgen ihre Kinder ihrem Beispiel. Lily geht erst zu Draco, gibt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und umarmt dann Harry. „Gute Nacht, Daddy.“

„Gute Nacht, Liebes“, flüstert Harry in ihre Haare und küsst sie auf die Stirn.

Etwas verlegen steht Scorpius im Zimmer. Dann geht er zu Draco, gibt ihm ebenfalls einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Gute Nacht, Papa“, nuschelt er.

„Gute Nacht, mein Sohn“, antwortet Draco und sieht Harry mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

Der zuckt nur mit den Schultern und ist noch überraschter, als Scorpius auch ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange gibt. Das ist schon seit Jahren nicht mehr passiert. Für Küsse ist Scorpius schon seit seinem ersten Schuljahr in Hogwarts angeblich zu alt. „Du bist der Coolste, Dad“, flüstert er anerkennend.

Harry lächelt ihn an und legt ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Schlaf gut, Großer.“

Scorpius nickt und macht sich eilig aus dem Staub. Harry sieht ihm lächelnd nach.

„Da hast du jemanden aber mächtig beeindruckt, du Langweiler“, flüstert Draco amüsiert in sein Ohr, schlängelt seine Arme um Harrys weichen Bauch und legt sein Kinn auf dessen Schulter ab.

Seufzend lässt Harry seine Hände über Dracos Arme gleiten und kuschelt sich mit seinem Rücken an die flache Brust seines Mannes. „Scheint so, du Snob.“


	5. Ich liebe ihn, doch er liebt mich nicht - Draco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Hallo ihr Lieben,_
> 
> _nachdem die Kinder schon einen kleinen Teil von Harrys und Dracos Geschichte erfahren haben, schauen wir doch mal wieder, wie es den beiden Jungs während der Schule erging. Ihr erinnert euch noch? Draco hatte beschlossen, Harry um ein Date zu bitten, hatte aber noch keinen wirklichen Plan. Habt ihr Lust, ihn bei seinem Versuch zu begleiten? Dann springt mit mir zurück in das Jahr ..._

**\- 1999 -**

Draco streckte sich genüsslich. Er hatte schon lange nicht mehr so gut geschlafen wie in dieser Nacht. Langsam rollte er sich noch einmal auf die Seite und kuschelte seinen Kopf in die Kissen. Er brummte zufrieden und rieb seine Wange an dem weichen Stoff. Plötzlich stieg ihm ein ungewohnter Geruch in die Nase. Nach Sonne, Schokolade und … Sofort riss Draco seine Augen weit auf. Die Bilder des vergangenen Abends strömten auf ihn ein und augenblicklich war er hellwach.

Mit einer Energie, die der eigentlich eher morgenmuffelige Draco sonst nie an den Tag legte, sprang er aus dem Bett und hetzte in sein angrenzendes Bad. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich in die Große Halle. Er musste mit Harry sprechen. Trotzdem nahm er sich die Zeit, sich ordentlich zurecht zu machen. Wenn er Harry um ein Date bitten wollte, musste er schließlich gut aussehen.

Als er mit seinem Äußeren endlich zufrieden war, ging er gemäßigten Schrittes in die Große Halle. Ein Malfoy rannte schließlich nicht! Und obwohl er so langsam unterwegs war, fing sein Herz mit jedem Schritt schneller an zu schlagen. Ob Harry wohl schon da war? Und was sollte er ihm sagen? Er wollte ein Date mit ihm, so viel stand fest. Aber wo? Und wie? Und würde Harry überhaupt zustimmen?

Als er schließlich an den großen Flügeltüren angekommen war, schlug sein Herz so wild, als habe er gerade einen Marathon hinter sich gebracht. Draco versuchte verzweifelt, mit tiefen, gleichmäßigen Atemzügen sein verrücktspielendes Herz wieder zu beruhigen. Es gelang ihm nicht. Nach einem letzten tiefen Atemzug trat er schließlich durch die Türen und sah sich erst einmal um. Es war noch sehr früh für einen Sonntagmorgen und so waren noch nicht viele Menschen in der Großen Halle. Sein Blick glitt hinüber zum Gryffindortisch, doch bis auf ein paar vereinzelte Schüler, die er nicht kannte, war dieser noch leer.

Draco spürte einen Stich in seiner Brust und schluckte. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Harry noch gar nicht da sein könnte. Wie hatte er nur so naiv sein können? Er ärgerte sich ein bisschen über sich selbst. Da hatte er sich ganz umsonst so beeilt. Langsam schritt er zum Slytherintisch und ließ sich an einem Platz nieder, an welchem er genug Abstand zu den anderen Frühaufstehern hatte. Er hatte kein Bedürfnis – weder heute noch sonst irgendwann – sich zu seinen Mitschülern zu setzen. Wenn jemand mit ihm reden wollte, sollte dieser eben zu ihm kommen. Er war schließlich ein Malfoy und die biederten sich nicht an!

Dracos Blick wanderte über das Frühstücksangebot auf ihrem Tisch, doch nichts sprach ihn an. Er hatte ein flaues Gefühl im Bauch und fürchtete, er würde sich sofort übergeben, wenn er auch nur einen Bissen nahm. Also schenkte er sich lediglich eine Tasse Tee und einen Becher Kürbissaft ein. Zögerlich nippte er an dem Saft, spürte, wie sein Magen augenblicklich rebellierte und stellte den Becher wieder zurück auf den Tisch. Dann nahm er sich die dampfende Teetasse, gab einen Löffel Honig hinzu und rührte gedankenversunken darin herum. Dabei ließ er die Tür zur Großen Halle keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Er würde sofort aufspringen, wenn Harry zum Frühstück kam und ihn unverzüglich fragen. Etwas anderes würden seine Nerven ohnehin nicht aushalten. Sie waren jetzt schon zum Zerreißen gespannt.

So verging eine Stunde, in der Draco nichts weiter zu sich nahm, als nur ab und zu an seinem mittlerweile eiskalten Tee zu nippen. In diesem Moment flogen die Eulen in die Große Halle und brachten die morgendliche Post. Für Draco war heute nichts dabei. Aber das wunderte ihn auch nicht. Sein Vater war bereits verurteilt und saß in Askaban, während seine Mutter zwar unter Hausarrest stand, ihm aber erst vor zwei Tagen einen Brief geschickt hatte. Jemand anderes war nicht da draußen, der mit Draco hätte kommunizieren wollen.

Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde schrak Draco aus seinen Gedanken auf, als sich jemand neben ihn setzte. Gregory und Pansy. _Auch das noch, die haben mir gerade noch gefehlt,_ dachte Draco seufzend.

„Na, was bist du denn heute so früh auf den Beinen? Hat dich ein Skiddel gestochen?“, fragte Greg grinsend.

Draco verdrehte nur seine Augen, ersparte sich aber die Antwort.

„Lass ihn, Greg. Der hat doch offensichtlich Liebeskummer“, raunte Pansy. Jedoch nicht leise genug, denn Draco hatte sie gehört.

Er fuhr so abrupt zu den beiden herum, dass er seine Teetasse umstieß und sich deren Inhalt über den Tisch ergoss und auf seine Robe lief. „Scheiße“, fluchte er. „Seht ihr, was ihr angerichtet habt? Oh Mann!“ Draco war aufgesprungen und sah wütend an sich herab. Seine teure Robe, die er heute Morgen so sorgfältig ausgewählt hatte, um Harry zu beeindrucken, war ruiniert.

„Draco, Schatz, setz dich wieder. Du wirst schon schief angesehen.“ Pansy zog an seinem Ärmel, während Greg diskret seinen Zauberstab auf Dracos Robe richtete und den verräterischen Fleck verschwinden ließ. Schnaubend ließ sich Draco wieder auf seinen Platz fallen. „Was ist denn los?“, fragte Pansy und strich ihm sanft eine Strähne aus der Stirn.

Draco stützte sein Kinn auf seine Hand und starrte trübsinnig zum Gryffindortisch. Wo zum Teufel steckte Potter? Wenn mittlerweile sogar seine beiden Freunde hier waren, die in der letzten Nacht sicherlich noch länger im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum miteinander beschäftigt gewesen waren. Draco fuhr es eiskalt über den Rücken und er schüttelte sich. Er wollte gar nicht darüber nachdenken, was Pansy und Greg …

„Draco?“ Das war Greg und er klang besorgt.

Draco drehte seinen Kopf und sah ihn an. Er klang also nicht nur besorgt, er sah auch so aus. Genervt verdrehte Draco seine Augen und stand auf. „Ich bin fertig mit frühstücken. Ich gehe Hausaufgaben machen“, verkündete er überheblich und verließ ohne eine weitere Erklärung den Tisch. Den beiden Geiern würde er bestimmt nichts von seinen Gefühlen erzählen. Zumindest vorerst nicht. Pansy war die größte Tratschtante Hogwarts. Wenn er es ihr erzählte, würde es innerhalb weniger Stunden die ganze Schule wissen und darauf konnte Draco getrost verzichten.

Gerade als er die Türen erreicht hatte, trat das Goldene Trio hindurch. Dracos Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, nur um dann umso schneller in seiner Brust zu klopfen. Er schluckte schwer. Harry kam direkt auf ihn zu. Das war seine Chance, es war perfekt. Er würde Harry jetzt um ein Date bitten. Er setzte ein strahlendes Lächeln auf, fixierte Harry mit seinem Blick und öffnete gerade seinen Mund, um zu sprechen, als ihm die Worte im Hals stecken blieben.

Harry ging an ihm vorbei, ohne ihn auch nur anzusehen. Er lief hinter seinen Freunden her und hob nicht einmal den Blick. Draco stand wie versteinert da. Dass Harry ihn ignorierte, war eigentlich nichts Ungewohntes für ihn. Nach dem Krieg hatten sie so etwas wie eine stille Übereinkunft getroffen, einen Waffenstillstand sozusagen. Sie waren sich bisher aus dem Weg gegangen. Bis gestern Nacht. Doch nach allem, was Harry gestern zu ihm gesagt hatte, während er mit ihm geschlafen hatte, hatte Draco nicht mit so einer Reaktion gerechnet. Er war fest davon überzeugt gewesen, dass Harry den Sex mit ihm genauso genossen hatte wie er und dass er einem weiteren Treffen und vielleicht sogar mehr … genauso offen gegenüberstehen würde wie Draco. Doch da hatte er sich wohl getäuscht.

Wie in Trance drehte Draco sich um und stieg die Treppe zum Kerker hinab. Als er in seinem Zimmer angekommen war, ließ er sich auf sein Bett sinken und starrte mit leerem Blick in den Raum. Hatte er sich so sehr in Harry getäuscht? Hatte er nur mit Draco geschlafen, weil er zufällig auf ihn getroffen war? Wäre er jemand anderem begegnet, hätte er dann mit demjenigen geschlafen? War die gestrige Nacht für ihn nur bedeutungsloser Sex gewesen? Es hatte sich eigentlich nicht so angefühlt und doch …

Irgendwann beschloss Draco, nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken, da er doch nicht zu einem Ergebnis kommen würde. Er würde Harry einfach beim nächsten Mal fragen, wenn sie sich begegneten. So groß war Hogwarts schließlich auch nicht, da lief man sich zwangsläufig irgendwann über den Weg. Und es konnte ja schließlich sein, dass Harry heute Morgen nur in Gedanken gewesen war und ihn einfach nicht gesehen hatte. Ja, so würde es sicherlich sein.

~~~*~~~

Doch auch in den nächsten Tagen fand Draco keine Gelegenheit, Harry um ein Date zu bitten. Plötzlich war dieser ständig von Mitschülern umgeben, nie war er allein unterwegs, was in letzter Zeit absolut untypisch für ihn gewesen war. Zu den Mahlzeiten tauchte er nur noch in Begleitung seiner beiden besten Freunde auf und niemals – wirklich NIEMALS – glitt sein Blick zum Slytherintisch. Und Draco hatte das sehr akribisch beobachtet. Nachdem er jedoch selbst nach den Unterrichtsstunden vergeblich versucht hatte, seinen neuen Schwarm um ein Date zu bitten – Harry war immer sofort nach dem Ende der Stunden wie vom Erdboden verschluckt – musste er sich eingestehen, dass Harry ihm absichtlich aus dem Weg ging. Diese Erkenntnis tat mehr weh, als Draco das jemals für möglich gehalten hätte. Deshalb verschwand er von nun an abends so schnell wie möglich auf sein Zimmer, kroch unter seine Decke und vergrub sein Gesicht in Harrys Kissen. Das half zwar nicht gegen den Schmerz, doch Draco konnte nicht anders. Er brauchte diese Erinnerung an sein erstes – und wohl auch einziges – Mal mit ihm. Je unerreichbarer Harry in den Gängen und im Unterricht wurde, desto verzweifelter kuschelte Draco sich abends in das Kissen und beschwor die Erinnerungen an Harrys sanfte Küsse und Berührungen herauf. An das Gefühl, seiner Lippen auf Dracos Haut und an seinem Glied. Das Gefühl, als Harry sich in ihm bewegt hatte.

Greg und Pansy fiel natürlich auf, dass Draco immer bedrückter wurde. Er aß immer weniger und zog sich so oft wie möglich zurück. Seine Haut war fahl geworden, er hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und er war dünner denn je. Mehr als einmal hatten die beiden schon versucht, aus ihm herauszubekommen, was ihn so sehr beschäftigte, welcher Mitschülerin sein Liebeskummer galt, doch Draco schwieg sich aus, war regelrecht abweisend. Pansy machte sich große Sorgen und auch Greg ließ es nicht kalt, seinen besten Freund so niedergeschlagen zu erleben. Er war nicht einmal mehr arrogant und überheblich. Selbst seine Zickereien fehlten Greg mittlerweile. Nachdem die beiden sich diese Misere eine weitere Woche lang angesehen hatten, beschlossen sie, den Grund für Dracos Kummer aus ihm herauszuquetschen, notfalls mit Gewalt.

Und so klopfte es eines Abends an Dracos Zimmertür. Wie immer um diese Uhrzeit lag er bereits im Bett und presste das Kissen gegen seine Brust. Heute war Harry besonders abweisend gewesen. Sie waren sich in dem Korridor im dritten Stock begegnet und als Harry ihn erkannt hatte, war er abrupt stehen geblieben, hatte ihn angestarrt und noch bevor Draco sich von seinem Schock erholt hatte und etwas sagen konnte, hatte Harry sich umgedreht und war in die andere Richtung davongeeilt. Draco war daraufhin sofort in sein Zimmer im Kerker gegangen und hatte sich auf sein Bett gelegt. Hier lag er seitdem. Vermutlich hatte er das Abendessen verpasst. Er konnte es nicht genau sagen, er hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Der Schmerz in seiner Brust war ohnehin stärker als jedes Hungergefühl jemals sein könnte.

Es klopfte erneut und Draco seufzte, als er Gregs Grunzen erkannte. „Draco, wir wissen, dass du da bist. Mach auf.“

_Wir –_ das bedeutete, Pansy war auch dabei. Genervt vergrub Draco seine Nase in dem Kissen und hoffte sie würden einfach weggehen.

„Draco, Darling! Bitte mach die Tür auf.“

„Lasst mich!“, rief Draco und drehte sich mit dem Rücken zur Tür. Er wollte jetzt nicht mit ihnen reden. Seit er hier lag versuchte er, die Tränen zurückzuhalten, die in seinen Augen brannten. Bisher erfolgreich. Doch er wusste, dass er sich nicht mehr so gut unter Kontrolle haben würde, wenn er die besorgten Gesichter seiner Freunde sehen würde. Dafür war das heute zu viel gewesen. Der berühmte Tropfen, der den Kessel zum Überlaufen gebracht hatte.

„Es ist aber wichtig, Draco“, rief Greg zurück. „Lass uns rein! Wenn du nicht aufmachst, muss ich leider die Tür eintreten.“

„Ist ja gut.“ Genervt rollte Draco sich auf seinen Rücken und starrte an den Stoff seines Himmelbettes. Er seufzte erneut. Greg und Pansy würden heute scheinbar nicht aufgeben. Vorsichtig legte er das Kissen neben sich auf das Bett und stand auf. Doch plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl, als würde sein Zimmer zur Seite kippen und er musste sich am Bettpfosten festhalten, da sich seine Beine anfühlten, als seien sie von einem Wabbelbeinfluch getroffen worden.

„Draco?“, erklang Pansys besorgte Stimme.

„Moment“, krächzte er. Wankend schlurfte Draco zu seinem Schreibtisch, auf dem er seinen Zauberstab abgelegt hatte, und öffnete die Tür. Er wollte schon wieder zurück zu seinem Bett gehen, als sein Zimmer tatsächlich zur Seite kippte und schwarze, kleine Lichtkugeln vor seinen Augen zu tanzen begannen.

„Draco!“, hörte er Pansys erschrockenen Aufschrei und dann spürte er zwei starke Arme, die sich gerade noch rechtzeitig unter seine Schultern schoben und ihn davon abhielten, allzu nahe Bekanntschaft mit dem harten Steinfußboden zu machen.

„Ich hab‘ dich, Mann“, beruhigte ihn Greg und half Draco vorsichtig zurück zu seinem Bett. „Was machst du denn für Sachen, Draco?“

Erleichtert ließ er sich auf seine Bettkante sinken. Er war wahrscheinlich zu schnell aufgestanden. Dazu der Nährstoffmangel, weil er in letzter Zeit einfach viel zu wenig gegessen hatte. Kein Wunder, dass sein Kreislauf zusammenbrach.

Während sich Greg auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch setzte, musterte Pansy ihn besorgt, dann ging sie entschlossen zu Dracos Zimmertür, riss sie auf und verschwand im Flur. Wenig später konnten Greg und er hören, wie sie draußen einen anderen Schüler anbrüllte, er solle gefälligst in die Küche rennen und sofort etwas zu essen holen. Draco verzog sein Gesicht zu einem grimmigen Lächeln, rutschte auf seinem Bett zurück und lehnte sich gegen das Kopfteil. Er wusste, dass Pansy es nur gut meinte, aber er würde sowieso keinen Bissen runterbringen. Müde schloss er seine Augen und hörte, wie Pansy zurückkam, seine Zimmertür hinter sich schloss und sich dann setzte. Vermutlich auf Gregs Schoß.

„Draco?“, fragte sie vorsichtig.

Langsam öffnete er seine Augen und blinzelte. Da waren sie wieder, die Tränen. Er wollte tief Luft holen, um sich zu beruhigen, doch er schaffte es nicht mehr, das Zittern zu verbergen.

„Darling!“ Sofort war Pansy aufgesprungen und hatte sich zu ihm auf das Bett gesetzt. Zärtlich strich sie ihm über den Arm. „Rede mit uns. Was ist los? Es hat etwas mit dem Kissen zu tun, nicht wahr?“

Draco presste seine Lippen aufeinander. Er konnte es ihnen nicht erzählen. Sie würden es nicht verstehen. Nein, noch schlimmer: Sie würden ihn auslachen, fertig machen. Er hatte sich in einen Gryffindor verliebt. In Sankt Potter! So etwas konnte ja auch nur ihm passieren.

Nun zog Greg, der sich bis jetzt im Hintergrund gehalten hatte, den Schreibtischstuhl neben sein Bett und sah ihn ebenfalls betrübt an. Draco musste seinen Blick abwenden. Die Besorgnis auf den Gesichtern seiner Freunde war zu viel für ihn. Er spürte die erste Träne aus seinem Augenwinkel schlüpfen.

„Wer ist sie?“, fragte Greg leise.

Draco bekam Schluckauf. Es war so entwürdigend. Er benahm sich wie ein dreizehnjähriges Mädchen, das zum ersten Mal verliebt war. Aber stimmte das denn nicht sogar? Also nicht das mit dem Mädchen … Eigentlich war er vorher noch nie wirklich verliebt gewesen, er hatte immer nur mit den Mädchen gespielt, war sich seiner Wirkung auf sie durchaus bewusst gewesen, hatte seine Position und seine Macht ausgenutzt, um genau die Mädchen rumzukriegen, die er haben wollte. Gefühle waren dabei nie im Spiel gewesen, eher nüchterne Berechnung. Aber jetzt …

„Draco, wir sehen doch, dass es dir schlecht geht“, ergriff nun wieder Pansy das Wort. „So kennen wir dich überhaupt nicht. Sprich mit uns. Du hast Liebeskummer, das ist offensichtlich und das Kissen spielt dabei eine Rolle. Aber wem gehört es? Welche Schlampe hat dir so sehr wehgetan?“

Draco seufzte und ließ seine Schultern hängen. Er würde diesen Kampf gegen Pansy und Greg sowieso verlieren, dann könnte er es jetzt auch gestehen. „Kein Mädchen …“, antwortete er leise.

Stille. Mit einer unguten Vorahnung drehte Draco seinen Kopf und betrachtete seine Freunde. Sie starrten ihn beide an, als wären ihm plötzlich Hörner oder etwas in der Art gewachsen.

„Kein … Mädchen“, wiederholte Greg langsam.

Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein.“

„Das bedeutet …“, begann Pansy. „Aber Draco, Schatz. Willst du uns wirklich sagen, du hast dich in einen Kerl verliebt?“

Hilflos zuckte Draco mit den Schultern und sah seine beiden Freunde nacheinander an.

„Ach, Darling“, murmelte Pansy und zog Draco in eine feste Umarmung. „Ist das dein Problem?“, fragte sie, als sie ihn endlich wieder losließ. „Dass wir nicht damit umgehen könnten, wenn du plötzlich an Männern interessiert bist?“

„Ich bin nicht an _Männern_ interessiert“, korrigierte Draco mit knirschenden Zähnen und stellte in diesem Moment fest, dass das sogar stimmte. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, mit einem anderen Mann außer Harry zu schlafen, einen anderen Mann zu küssen. Allein der Gedanke verursachte ihm Übelkeit.

„Aber du hast doch gerade gesagt –", begann Greg irritiert, doch Draco schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„ _Ich_ habe überhaupt nichts gesagt. Aber die Rede war nur von _einem_ Mann und nicht mehreren. Singular nicht Plural.“ Die alte Wut war wieder zurück und gab ihm etwas Kraft, sich wieder genauso arrogant und rechthaberisch wie sonst zu geben. Doch seine Freunde kauften ihm das selbstverständlich nicht ab.

„Na gut“, erwiderte Pansy augenrollend. „Dann bist du eben nur an _einem_ Mann interessiert. Welchen Unterschied macht das?“

Draco wollte ihr gerade erklären, dass das sehr wohl einen Unterschied machte. Schließlich hatte er nicht festgestellt, dass er plötzlich schwul war. Nein! Er war einfach nur an Harry interessiert und das wohl schon eine ganze Weile, wenn er so an die letzten Jahre zurück dachte, in denen er ausschließlich Harry gestalkt hatte.

Doch genau in diesem Moment klopfte es. Alle drei zuckten sie zusammen. Greg fing sich als erster wieder, stand auf und öffnete die Tür.

„I-ich sollte … Essen …“, stotterte ein sichtlich verängstigter Junge, vermutlich aus dem zweiten Schuljahr.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, nahm Greg dem zitternden Kerl das Tablett ab und warf die Tür wieder ins Schloss. Dann stellte er das Tablett auf Dracos Beine. „Iss“, befahl er. „Und dann erzähl.“ Mit versteinerter Miene zog er sich auf seinen Stuhl zurück und verschränkte seine dicken Arme vor der Brust.

Draco beäugte argwöhnisch die verschiedenen Teller. Es gab Kürbissuppe, Würstchen, Toast, Eier, alles was man sich wünschen konnte und doch hatte er keinen Appetit.

„Draco, Darling“, begann Pansy sanft, „du musst etwas essen. So kann es nicht weitergehen.“ Sie strich ihm zärtlich über den Arm.

„Hör auf Pansy oder ich sorge dafür, dass du isst“, grunzte Greg.

Draco wusste, dass das nur eine leere Drohung war, trotzdem nahm er sich folgsam ein Stück Toast und begann lustlos, daran zu knabbern.

Pansy nickte zufrieden. „Gut. Und jetzt zurück zum Thema. Wer ist er?“

Dieses Mal nahm Draco in voller Absicht einen riesigen Bissen von seinem Toast. Nicht etwa weil er Hunger hatte, sondern weil er das Folgende einfach nicht sagen wollte. „Mh-arry“, nuschelte er mit vollem Mund.

Pansy sah ihn verständnislos an. Dann drehte sie sich fragend zu Greg, doch der zuckte auch nur ratlos mit den Schultern. „Schluck erstmal runter und dann sag es nochmal“, bat sie Draco.

Draco schluckte artig und atmete tief durch. „Harry“, wiederholte er schließlich leise.

„Harry? Wie in … Harry _Potter?“_ Pansys braune Augen waren groß und rund geworden und sie sah Draco an, als habe sie ihn noch nie in ihrem Leben gesehen.

„Dein Ernst?“, fragte Greg scharf.

Draco spürte wieder Tränen hinter seinen Augen brennen und senkte den Blick. Dass er nichts erwiderte, war den beiden Antwort genug.

„Bei Merlins runzligen Eiern“, schnaubte Greg.

Doch Pansy sah, wie Draco um Fassung rang und warf ihrem Freund einen warnenden Blick zu. Sie rutschte auf dem Bett hoch, sodass sie sich neben Draco setzen konnte und legte einen Arm um ihn. Am Anfang wehrte Draco sich noch, doch nach einer Weile ließ er seinen Kopf auf Pansys Schulter sinken, während stumme Tränen über sein Gesicht rannen.

Pansy hielt ihn fest, streichelte sanft über seinen Arm und hörte schweigend zu, wie Draco zögerlich von seiner Nacht mit Harry erzählte, selbstverständlich ohne ins Detail zu gehen. Das ging die beiden nun wirklich nichts an!

„Und er hasst mich scheinbar immer noch“, schloss er schließlich seine Erzählung. „Die Nacht hat ihm absolut nichts bedeutet. Und ich Idiot habe mich täuschen lassen, blenden lassen von einem Gryffindor!“ Wut und Enttäuschung rasten durch seinen Körper, er richtete sich abrupt auf und wischte sich ärgerlich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Und was willst du jetzt tun?“, fragte Greg schließlich, der die ganze Zeit über genauso wie Pansy stumm zugehört hatte.

Draco sah zwischen seinen beiden Freunden hin und her. Er konnte in ihren Gesichtern keine Abneigung erkennen, nur echte Fürsorge. Erleichtert aber gleichzeitig auch ratlos ließ er seine Schultern sinken. „Ich weiß es nicht … Ich liebe ihn, doch er liebt mich nicht.“


	6. Ich liebe ihn, doch er liebt mich nicht - Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Hallo ihr Lieben,_
> 
> _nachdem wir jetzt erfahren haben, wie sehr Draco unter Harrys Zurückweisung leidet, wenden wir uns heute einmal Harrys Gefühlswelt zu. Was denkt ihr? Hat ihn diese Nacht so kalt gelassen, wie er Draco scheinbar glauben machen will?_
> 
> _Viel (Lese)Freude mit dem neuen Kapitel  
>  Eure Hellcat_

**\- 1999 -**

„Oh Merlin, habt ihr ihr Gesicht gesehen?“ Ron war stehen geblieben. Er musste sich an der Wand abstützen, weil er viel zu heftig von einem Lachanfall geschüttelt wurde.

„Ron!“, empörte sich Hermine und schlug ihrem Freund auf den Oberarm. Aber ein Grinsen konnte sie sich auch nicht wirklich verkneifen.

Harry lachte mindestens genauso laut wie Ron. Er schob seine Brille in die Stirn, um sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen wischen zu können und keuchte heftig. Professor Mildew war aber auch einfach eine wandelnde Katastrophe, dagegen wirkte selbst Neville wie ein Balletttänzer.

„Ernsthaft, Hermine“, brachte Ron zwischen seinen Lachanfällen hervor. „Du musst zugeben, das ist einfach urkomisch gewesen.“

„Ein Glück hat es gerade geklingelt“, pflichtete Harry ihm bei. „Ich hätte mich keine weitere Sekunde mehr zusammenreißen können.“ Er atmete tief durch, um sich wieder zu beruhigen.

„Das ist ganz und gar nicht lustig gewesen“, widersprach Hermine, doch ihre Mundwinkel zuckten weiterhin verdächtig. „Diese Frau soll uns Zaubertränke beibringen und uns auf unsere Abschlussprüfungen vorbereiten. Dabei weiß sie scheinbar selbst nicht, was sie da tut.“ Hermine versuchte wirklich, verärgert zu sein, doch auch sie musste zugeben, dass der Vorfall in Zaubertränke einfach lustig gewesen war. „Kommt, das Mittagessen fängt gleich an.“

Immer noch kichernd folgten Ron und Harry ihr den Korridor entlang Richtung Treppe, als sie plötzlich von jemandem aufgehalten wurden. „Stehen bleiben!“, rief eine weibliche Stimme hinter ihnen, die sehr verärgert klang.

Verwundert drehten die drei sich um und sahen sich Pansy Parkinson gegenüber. „Was willst du, Parkins-", doch weiter kam Hermine nicht, denn in diesem Moment holte Parkinson aus und gab Harry eine saftige Ohrfeige.

„Sag mal, geht’s noch, Parkinson?“, rief Ron und zückte seinen Zauberstab, allerdings war er damit nicht der Einzige, denn hinter Parkinson war Goyle aufgetaucht und hielt seinen Zauberstab auf das Trio gerichtet. Seine kleinen Schweinsaugen funkelten drohend in seinem fleischigen Gesicht, was ihn im Schummerlicht der Fackeln, die überall in den Kerkern an den Wänden hingen, äußerst furchteinflößend wirken ließ. Fast unmerklich ließ Ron seinen Zauberstab ein wenig sinken. Goyle sah wild entschlossen aus, es sogar mit ihm und Hermine gleichzeitig aufzunehmen, notfalls auch mit seinen Fäusten. Bedrohlich ließ er seinen Nacken knacken

Parkinson ignorierte das Geschehen um sie herum jedoch. „Die hast du verdient, du Schwein“, zischte sie und kam Harry bedrohlich nahe.

Der wich instinktiv zurück und legte unwillkürlich eine Hand an seine Wange, die inzwischen zu pochen angefangen hatte. „H-hab‘ ich?“, stammelte er. Er war vollkommen überrumpelt. Was war nur in Parkinson gefahren? Harry konnte sich keinen Reim auf ihr aggressives Verhalten machen.

„Hör auf, die Unschuld vom Lande zu spielen, Potter“, fauchte sie. „Wir alle wissen, dass du das längst nicht mehr bist.“

„Was?“, keuchte Harry, doch Parkinson fuhr ihm einfach über den Mund.

„Und was du Draco angetan hast, werde ich dir niemals verzeihen, hast du verstanden? Ich werde dir dein Leben zur Hölle machen und dafür sorgen, dass du das bekommst, was du verdient hast.“ Ihre Stimme hätte auch pures Gift sein können.

Harry spürte, wie sein Inneres taub wurde. „D-Draco?“, stotterte er.

„Er weint sich jede Nacht wegen dir die Augen aus, du Bastard!“ Parkinson war jetzt richtig in Fahrt.

Doch das war scheinbar auch Goyle aufgefallen, denn ohne seinen Zauberstab zu senken, zog er sie an ihrem Arm ein Stück von Harry weg. „Lass, Pansy“, murmelte er.

Doch Parkinsons wütender Blick bohrte sich in Harry. „Ich schwöre dir, ich werde dich fertigmachen, Potter“, fauchte sie mit erhobenem Zeigefinger. Verwirrt sah Harry zwischen ihr und Goyle hin und her, der Parkinson jetzt bei den Schultern gepackt hatte und zurück Richtung Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum zog. „Bevor du ihn das nächste Mal reinsteckst, vergewissere dich wenigstens, dass der andere auch weiß, worauf er sich mit dir einlässt. Das sollte dir deine ekelhafte Gryffindor-Ehre doch mindestens wert sein“, rief sie noch, bevor die beiden um die nächste Ecke verschwanden.

„Was … war das denn?“, fragte Hermine vollkommen überfordert und drehte sich zu Harry um. Der stand immer noch mit einer Hand an seiner Wange da und starrte wie paralysiert auf die Stelle, an der Parkinson und Goyle verschwunden waren. „Harry?“

„Was hat Parkinson damit gemeint, dass Malfoy sich wegen dir die Augen ausheult?“, wollte Ron wissen. Er schien nicht minder schockiert von diesem Auftritt zu sein.

Langsam wandte sich Harry zu den beiden um und ließ seine Hand sinken. „Ich habe keine Ahnung“, antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß. Er fühlte sich wie in einem Traum, alles kam ihm wahnsinnig surrealistisch vor. Das Flackern der Fackeln um sie herum tat sein Übriges dazu. „Keine Ahnung“, wiederholte er leise.

Ron fing sich als erster wieder. „Wer weiß, was diese bekloppten Slytherins sich in ihrem verrückten Hirn wieder zusammengesponnen haben“, sagte er leichtfertig. „Kommt. Gehen wir essen.“ Er drehte sich um und stieg einfach die Treppe hinauf. Hermine schloss sich ihm nach einem kurzen, besorgten Blick auf Harry an.

Dieser folgte den beiden dagegen wie in Trance. Parkinsons Sätze hallten in einer Endlosschleife in seinen Ohren wider. _‚Er weint sich jede Nacht die Augen aus‘ – ‚Vergewissere dich, dass der andere auch weiß, worauf er sich mit dir einlässt‘ – ‚Du Schwein‘_

War es wirklich so, wie Ron gesagt hatte? Dass sich die Slytherins nur wieder irgendeinen blöden Streich ausgedacht hatten, den sie ihm spielen wollten? Dass sie ihn mit dieser Anschuldigung aus dem Konzept bringen wollten?

Oder hatte Parkinson vielleicht Recht?

Aber Malfoy würde doch nie im Leben zulassen, dass solche Dinge über ihn verbreitet wurden, oder? Niemals würde sich ein Malfoy als weinerlich und schwach darstellen lassen. Nicht in der Öffentlichkeit und nicht in dieser Lautstärke. Das passte nicht zu ihm.

Harry war verwirrt. Sicher, Malfoy hatte in den letzten Tagen mehrfach den Kontakt zu ihm gesucht und Harry war ihm jedes Mal ausgewichen. Aber doch nur, weil er sich sicher gewesen war, dass Malfoy seine eigenen Gefühle niemals erwidern würde. Er hatte sich selbst den Schmerz ersparen wollen, genau das aus Malfoys Mund hören zu müssen.

Außerdem hatte Harry sich davor gefürchtet, noch einmal die Kontrolle zu verlieren wie in dieser einen Nacht. Er hatte Angst, Malfoy wieder gegen seinen Willen zu bedrängen, wenn er sich zu lange in dessen Nähe aufhielt.

Und ein nicht unerheblicher Teil seines Gewissens hatte ihm noch zusätzlich klar gemacht, dass Malfoy ihn leicht wegen Missbrauchs anzeigen konnte. Das war auch einer der Gründe, weshalb Harry ihm aus dem Weg gegangen war.

Alles in allem hatte er schlichtweg Panik vor einer Konfrontation mit Malfoy, weil er nicht abschätzen konnte, wie dieser ihre gemeinsame Nacht beurteilte.

Jetzt musste Harry jedoch feststellen, dass er sich vielleicht doch getäuscht hatte – _‚Er weint sich jede Nacht die Augen aus‘_ – Was, wenn Parkinson mit ihren Andeutungen Recht hatte und Malfoy hegte ebenfalls Gefühle für ihn? Oder meinte sie etwa, dass Malfoy sich die Augen ausweinte, weil Harry ihn vergewaltigt hatte und er nun unter dieser Erinnerung litt? Es war zum Verzweifeln.

Unterdessen waren sie in der Großen Halle angekommen und saßen bereits am reich gedeckten Gryffindortisch, doch Harry war so sehr in seine Grübeleien vertieft, dass er nichts um sich herum wahrnahm, bis ihn Ron in die Seite stieß und ihn auf das Essen aufmerksam machte. „Mach dir wegen dieser bescheuerten Kuh keinen Kopf“, belehrte er ihn zwischen zwei Bissen. „Die spinnt doch ganz offensichtlich.“

„Wahrscheinlich“, nuschelte Harry und nahm sich etwas Eintopf. Dass Hermine ihn stirnrunzelnd beobachtete, fiel ihm gar nicht auf.

~~~*~~~

In den nächsten zwei Tagen beobachtete Harry Malfoy ganz genau. Er sah wirklich schlecht aus, noch dünner als sonst und er hatte dunkle Schatten unter seinen Augen. Bei den Mahlzeiten stocherte er oft nur in seinem Essen herum und im Unterricht war er auffällig still geworden. Parkinson und Goyle wichen ihm nie von der Seite und warfen Harry abwechselnd giftige Blicke zu.

Harry fühlte sich schuldig und schlecht. Malfoy versuchte auch nicht mehr, ihn anzusprechen. Im Gegenteil, dieses Mal war Malfoy es, der ihm aus dem Weg ging. Harry wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Doch Hilfe kam natürlich in Form seiner Freunde.

Am dritten Tag nach dem Zwischenfall mit Parkinson saß das Trio im Gemeinschaftsraum auf ihren üblichen Plätzen vor dem Kamin: Harry auf einem Sessel, Ron und Hermine auf dem Sofa. Es war schon spät und die meisten Schüler hatten sich in ihre Schlafsäle zurückgezogen. Harry und Ron spielten eine Runde Zauberschach und Hermine las in einem Buch. Ihre Füße lagen in Rons Schoß, der sie abwesend massierte, wenn er über seine nächsten Züge nachdachte.

„Schachmatt“, sagte er schließlich, doch seiner Stimme fehlte der übliche Triumph. Er sah Harry vorwurfsvoll an. „Du hast dir gar nicht wirklich Mühe gegeben.“

Harry ließ sich in seinen Sessel zurücksinken und fuhr sich seufzend über sein Gesicht. „Tut mir leid, Ron. Ich kann mich heute irgendwie überhaupt nicht konzentrieren.“

„Denkst du immer noch über Parkinson nach?“, fragte Hermine, die ihr Buch sinken gelassen hatte und Harry interessiert musterte.

Harry seufzte erneut, starrte in die Flammen im Kamin und zuckte stumm mit seinen Schultern.

„Du solltest dir das nicht so zu Herzen nehmen, Alter. Das ist doch sicher wieder nur eine Masche von denen, um dir einen Streich zu spielen“, versuchte Ron, ihn aufzumuntern.

„Und wenn nicht?“, murmelte Harry.

Ron schnaubte. „Als ob“, antwortete er amüsiert.

Doch Hermine war der bedrückte Ausdruck auf Harrys Gesicht nicht entgangen. „Was ist los, Harry?“, fragte sie sanft, legte ihr Buch vorsichtig auf den Boden und setzte sich gerade hin. „Irgendetwas beschäftigt dich doch. Und das nicht erst seit dieser wirren Aktion mit der Ohrfeige.“

Harry drehte sich wieder zu seinen beiden Freunden um, die ihn besorgt beobachteten. Selbst Ron, wie Harry verwundert feststellte. Vermutlich hatte Hermine schon mit ihm gesprochen und die beiden hatten sich ihre Gedanken über ihn gemacht. Es tat Harry gut, zu wissen, dass seine Freunde immer für ihn da sein würden und ihn nie im Stich ließen. Dennoch hatte er ihnen immer noch nichts von seiner Nacht mit Malfoy erzählt. Und schon gar nichts von seinen Gefühlen. Vielleicht wäre aber jetzt der Zeitpunkt gekommen, an dem er das nachholen sollte?

Er räusperte sich. „Es gibt da etwas, das ihr wissen müsst“, begann er zögerlich und fing dann langsam an, von seinen Gefühlen für Malfoy zu erzählen, wie er ihn an diesem einen Abend im Korridor zusammengeschlagen hatte und was danach passiert war. Seine Ohren und sein Gesicht glühten vor Scham, als seine Freunde ihn schockiert betrachteten. „Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich tun soll. Ich liebe ihn, doch er liebt mich nicht“, beendete er schließlich seine Erzählung und sah seine Freunde verzweifelt an.

Ron atmete hörbar aus und ließ sich gegen die Sofalehne fallen, blieb aber ansonsten stumm. Auch Hermine starrte einfach nur auf den Boden vor dem Kamin.

„Hört zu“, begann Harry von neuem, weil er die Stille nicht ertrug. „Ich weiß, dass ich Mist gebaut habe, aber was soll ich jetzt machen? Was, wenn Parkinson Recht hat? Was, wenn Malfoy …“ Er wusste nicht, wie er den Satz beenden sollte.

Endlich sah Hermine ihn wieder an. „Harry, das ist ganz schön viel auf einmal.“ In ihrem Blick schwang ganz klar Überforderung mit. Harry glaubte, er könne die Rädchen in ihrem Gehirn arbeiten sehen. Wahrscheinlich versuchte sie gerade, sein und Malfoys Verhalten der letzten Wochen zu rekapitulieren, um zu begreifen, was Harry ihr gerade erzählt hatte.

„Du hast dich wirklich in das Frettchen verknallt?“, fragte Ron schließlich. Harry nickte und ließ seinen Kopf hängen. Erneut atmete Ron geräuschvoll aus. „Okay“, war alles, was er nach einer Weile sagte.

Überrascht hob Harry seinen Kopf. „Okay?“, wiederholte er ungläubig.

„Na ja“, Ron kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. „Ich hatte doch gesagt, du sollst dir endlich einen Kerl suchen. Offensichtlich hast du das getan. Dass es unbedingt Malfoy sein muss …“ Hilflos zuckte er mit den Schultern und grinste Harry an. „Aber wenn du meinst.“

Harry erwiderte das Grinsen zaghaft, dann sah er zu Hermine. Sie lächelte ihn warmherzig an. „Hauptsache, du bist glücklich, Harry.“ Sofort verschwand das Grinsen aus seinem Gesicht. Das war ja gerade das Problem! „Du musst mit ihm reden“, fuhr Hermine fort, als sie seinen traurigen Blick sah.

„Er geht mir aus dem Weg, Hermine“, erwiderte Harry verzweifelt.

„Dann musst du ihm eben hinterher gehen“, beharrte sie. „Scheinbar geht es ihm genauso wie dir. Was?“, fragte sie irritiert, als Harry nur abwertend schnaubte.

„Glaubst du das wirklich?“, fragte er.

Ron nickte zustimmend. „Er hat nicht ganz Unrecht, Hermine.“

„Warum? Ihr habt doch Parkinson gehört. Er weint sich jede Nacht die Augen wegen Harry aus“, protestierte sie.

„Aber was, wenn das einen anderen Grund hat?“, stellte Harry leise in den Raum.

„Was meinst du damit?“, wollte Hermine sofort wissen und auch Ron sah ihn fragend an.

„Es gäbe noch eine andere Möglichkeit“, fuhr Harry genauso leise fort. Als die beiden schwiegen und ihn nur auffordernd ansahen, holte er tief Luft und äußerte zum ersten Mal seine schlimmste Vermutung laut. „Was, wenn er mich wegen Vergewaltigung anzeigt?“

Ron schnappte hörbar nach Luft, doch Hermine schüttelte nur ihren Kopf. „Das glaube ich nicht“, entgegnete sie ruhig.

Empört sah Ron sie an. „Bist du dir sicher? Das würde genau zu dem Frettchen passen.“

Wieder schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. „Nein. Wenn er das gewollt hätte, hätte er es schon längst getan, glaubt mir. Ich habe ihn gesehen, er sieht miserabel aus, er leidet. Hätte er Harry wegen Vergewaltigung anzeigen wollen, wäre er sofort zur Schulleiterin gerannt und hätte es auch schon jedem auf die Nase gebunden, um dir zu schaden, Harry.“

Harry war jedoch noch nicht überzeugt. „Und was, wenn er sich schämt und deswegen noch nichts gesagt hat?“

„Nein, glaub mir, das passt nicht zu ihm“, antwortete Hermine bestimmt. „Sprich mit ihm, schaff das aus der Welt. Entschuldige dich, wenn es dein Gewissen beruhigt und reich ihm die Hand – im übertragenen Sinne“, fügte sie noch schnell an, als sie Harrys skeptischen Blick sah. „Und jetzt gehe ich ins Bett. Ich bin müde. Gute Nacht.“ Sie stand auf, nahm Harry kurz in den Arm, gab Ron einen Kuss auf die Stirn und verschwand dann mit ihrem Buch in der Hand die Treppe zu den Mädchen-Schlafsälen hinauf.

Harry und Ron blieben noch eine Weile sitzen und starrten stumm in die Flammen. „Komm, lass uns auch schlafen gehen“, sagte Ron schließlich und gähnte herzhaft.

„Das ist wirklich okay für dich?“, fragte Harry zögerlich.

Ron zuckte mit seinen Schultern. „Meinetwegen. Du musst dich ja mit ihm rumschlagen und nicht ich.“ Wieder grinste er Harry schelmisch an.

Erleichtert erwiderte Harry das Grinsen, stand auf und reichte Ron eine Hand, um ihn vom Sofa hochzuziehen. „Danke“, murmelte er.

Ron schlug ihm kumpelhaft auf die Schulter, sagte aber nichts weiter. Es war auch nicht mehr nötig.

~~~*~~~

Es vergingen weitere zwei Tage, in denen Harry einfach nicht den Mut aufbringen konnte, mit Malfoy zu reden. Er beobachtete ihn, überlegte sich, was er sagen sollte, fand dann aber immer wieder Ausreden, mit Hilfe derer er ein Zusammentreffen mit Malfoy im letzten Moment vermeiden konnte. Schließlich konnte Hermine es nicht mehr ertragen und stieß Harry beim Mittagessen in die Seite.

„Autsch, Hermine! Was soll das?“, fragte Harry und rieb sich die schmerzenden Rippen.

Hermine deutete mit ihrem Kopf in Richtung Slytherintisch. „Er ist gleich fertig mit Essen und ihr habt jetzt beide eine Freistunde. Sprich endlich mit ihm.“ Als Harry nur grummelnd in seinem Gemüse herumpickte, aber nicht antwortete, drehte sie sich zu ihm um. „Harry James Potter, du wirst jetzt gefälligst dein Herz in die Hand nehmen und mit ihm sprechen.“ Sie schnaubte empört. „Das ist ja nicht zum Aushalten.“

„Aber –", begann Harry, doch Hermine schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Kein Aber! Du gehst jetzt zu ihm hin und redest mit ihm. Sie ihn dir an.“ Sie deutete mit ihrer Gabel auf Malfoy und Harry zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen als sich hier und da ein paar Köpfe interessiert zu ihnen herumdrehten.

„Hermine, bitte …“, flehte er leise in dem Versuch, sie zu Diskretion zu mahnen.

Hermine verstand, ließ seufzend ihre Gabel sinken und sah Harry mitfühlend an. „Ihr leidet doch beide darunter. Versuch es doch wenigstens.“

„Und was soll ich ihm sagen?“, flüsterte Harry verzweifelt.

„Bitte ihn um ein Date“, nuschelte Ron von gegenüber mit vollem Mund.

Überrascht sah Harry ihn an. „Was?“

„Das ist eine gute Idee.“ Hermine schenkte ihrem Freund ein liebevolles Lächeln.

„Was?“, wiederholte Harry ungläubig. Seine Stimme klang unnatürlich hoch.

„Ja, Harry“, griff Hermine Rons Vorschlag auf. „Bitte ihn um ein Date. Dann könnt ihr euch auch gleich besser kennenlernen.“

Harry seufzte und sah wieder auf seinen Teller. Ein Date … Wie sollte er das … „Au, verdammt Hermine!“, rief er, als sie wieder ihren Ellenbogen in seine Seite rammte.

„Er steht auf“, raunte sie ihm zu. Ihr Blick war starr auf Malfoy gerichtet. „Los jetzt.“

Harry folgte ihrem Blick und sah, wie Malfoy tatsächlich aufstand und langsam den Tisch entlang in Richtung Ausgang schritt.

„Viel Glück“, murmelte Ron, ohne von seinem Essen aufzusehen.

Harry schluckte und sah Hermine an, die ihm aufmunternd zunickte. Entschlossen nickte er zurück und stand auf. _Was soll’s,_ dachte er. _Dann habe ich es wenigstens hinter mir._ Schnell eilte er den langen Tisch entlang, um Malfoy einzuholen, der bereits an den großen Flügeltüren angekommen war.

Harry legte noch einen Zahn zu und stürmte wenig später in die Eingangshalle. „Malfoy, warte mal!“, rief er ihm hinterher.

Malfoy zuckte kurz zusammen, doch dann lief er weiter nach draußen in den Hof. Harry eilte ihm nach und holte ihn schließlich ein. Er legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und Malfoy wirbelte zu ihm herum.

„Was willst du, Potter?“, fauchte er.

Harry schrak zusammen. Von Nahem sah Malfoy sogar noch schrecklicher aus. Seine Haare waren stumpf, seine Haut fahl und eingesunken, seine Lippen spröde. Der Glanz in seinen sonst so lebendig wirkenden Augen war verschwunden. „Ich …“, begann Harry und schluckte.

„Willst du mich noch mehr fertig machen, Potter?“, knurrte Malfoy und gab ihm gar keine Möglichkeit, seinen Satz zu beenden.

„Ich –", wollte Harry erneut anfangen, doch wieder schnitt ihm Malfoy das Wort ab.

„ _Du“,_ zischte er und stieß Harry gegen die Brust, sodass dieser ein paar Schritte zurück taumelte. „ _Du_ – hast schon genug getan.“ Wieder schubste er Harry. „Oder reicht es dir nicht? Willst du mich noch mehr fertig machen? Willst du –"

Dieses Mal war es Harry, der ihn unterbrach. „Ich wollte mich entschuldigen“, brüllte er schon fast panisch. Malfoy war furchteinflößend, wenn er so derangiert aussah und ihn dabei noch wütend anfunkelte.

Malfoy hielt inne und sah ihn skeptisch an. „Entschuldigen? Wofür genau?“ Abwehrend verschränkte er seine Arme vor der Brust.

Harry holte tief Luft. Jetzt war er so weit gekommen, er musste das durchziehen. „Für diese Nacht …“, antwortete er leise und senkte seinen Blick. Dabei entging ihm, wie Malfoy ihn enttäuscht ansah und sich seine Augen mit Tränen füllten. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich so verletzt habe und dass ich danach einfach abgehauen bin.“ Zögerlich hob er seinen Kopf und sah Malfoy an. Erschrocken keuchte er auf. „Mal- Draco? Was ist los?“

Malfoys Lippen bebten und Harry konnte sehen, wie sehr er gegen die Tränen ankämpfte. Er wollte seine Hand ausstrecken und sie beruhigend an Malfoys Wange legen, doch er ließ sie auf halbem Wege wieder sinken.

„Du willst dich für den Sex entschuldigen? Bereust du es so sehr?“, fragte Malfoy tonlos. Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

„Was? Nein!“, protestierte Harry sofort. Parkinsons Worte erklangen wieder in seinem Kopf und Harry machte sich leise Hoffnungen, dass sie es doch so gemeint haben könnte, wie Hermine es sah, und dass Malfoy vielleicht auch ein wenig für ihn empfand.

„Was dann?“

„Ich …“ Harry suchte nach den richtigen Worten und senkte wieder seinen Blick auf seine Hände, die ruhelos mit den Knöpfen an seiner Schulrobe herumnestelten.

Er hörte Malfoy seufzen. „Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit, Potter.“ Seine Stimme klang brüchig und mühsam beherrscht.

Harry gab sich einen Ruck. „Ich bereue unsere gemeinsame Nacht nicht“, antwortete er selbstsicherer als er sich fühlte, hob wieder seinen Kopf und sah Malfoy entschlossen in die Augen. „Nur, wie es dazu gekommen ist.“ Er beobachtete, wie Malfoys Gesichtszüge etwas weicher wurden und er glaubte – aber vielleicht täuschte er sich auch – einen kleinen Hoffnungsschimmer in Malfoys Augen erkennen zu können. „Und dafür wollte ich mich entschuldigen. Und ich wollte dich fragen, ob … ob …“

„Ja?“, fragte Malfoy atemlos.

„Ob d-du mit mir a-ausgehen möchtest“, stotterte Harry und spürte, wie sein Gesicht heiß wurde.

Malfoys Augen wurden ganz groß und er starrte Harry mit offenem Mund an. Doch dann blinzelte er und der Moment war verflogen. Stattdessen entspannten sich seine Gesichtszüge und er lächelte Harry zaghaft an. „Gerne“, antwortete er leise und Harry glaubte, sein Herz würde aufhören zu schlagen.

„W-Wirklich?“, krächzte er und räusperte sich. „Wirklich?“, wiederholte er und ließ dabei seine Stimme etwas tiefer klingen, um selbstbewusster zu erscheinen.

„Wirklich“, antwortete Malfoy verlegen.

„Wow“, hauchte Harry und beobachtete überwältigt, wie Malfoy schüchtern grinste. „Gut, dann … ähm …“ Harry sah sich hilfesuchend um. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Er hatte Malfoy gefragt und Malfoy, nein _Draco_ hatte zugesagt. Aber wie ging es jetzt weiter?

„Am Samstag um fünf im Drei Besen?“, fragte Draco und nahm ihm glücklicherweise die Entscheidung ab. Harry nickte erleichtert und konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ein freudestrahlendes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht legte. Zu seiner grenzenlosen Überraschung erwiderte Draco sogar das Lächeln, beugte sich vor und gab Harry einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange. „Dann bis Samstag“, flüsterte er, drehte sich um und ging in Richtung See davon.

Wie in Trance sah Harry ihm nach und berührte mit seinen Fingerspitzen vorsichtig die Stelle, an der ihn Dracos Lippen berührt hatten. Er hatte das Gefühl, seine Haut würde an dieser Stelle kribbeln und plötzlich durchflutete eine Welle puren Glücks seinen Körper. Wie damals, als er Felix Felicis getrunken hatte. Beschwingt drehte er sich um und rannte zurück Richtung Schloss. Kurz vor dem Portal machte er einen Luftsprung, jauchzte fröhlich und stieß seine Faust in den Himmel. Er hatte ein Date mit Draco Malfoy!


	7. Von Katastrophen und anderen Desastern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Hallo ihr Lieben,_
> 
> _ich hoffe, ihr hattet ein schönes Wochenende und vielleicht sogar noch ein wenig gutes Wetter, um es auch zu genießen?_
> 
> _Ich wünsche euch viel (Lese)Freude mit dem neuen Kapitel dieser kleinen Geschichte._
> 
> _Liebe Grüße  
>  Eure Hellcat_

**~~~*~~~**

„Daddy?“

„Ja, mein Schatz?“ Harry muss schmunzeln. Wenn sie will, kann seine Tochter einfach zuckersüß sein, obwohl sie es meist faustdick hinter den Ohren hat.

„Wann erzählen du und Papa die Geschichte von gestern weiter?“, fragt Lily in genau derselben unschuldigen Tonlage wie schon zuvor.

Harry seufzt und starrt auf seinen Schreibtisch. Die drei Entwürfe, die er seit gestern durchgegangen ist, sind schlicht und einfach Schrott. Gerade sitzt er an dem Vierten und fragt sich, was sich die Kollegen in der Entwicklung eigentlich bei solchen Entwürfen denken. Ein Rennbesen mit automatischem Bremsmechanismus, um einen Aufprall auf dem Boden zu verhindern … Das kann man vielleicht in einen gewöhnlichen Reisebesen einbauen, doch bei einem Quidditchspiel wäre solch eine Sicherung eher hinderlich. Man stelle sich nur einmal vor, der Mechanismus greife, wenn zwei Spieler gerade aufeinander zurasen, während sie um einen der Spielbälle kämpfen, und plötzlich stoppt der Besen abrupt in der Luft … Harry greift nach seiner Feder und taucht sie in die rote Tinte, dann kratzt er sich am Kinn und überlegt, wo er am sinnvollsten mit den Streichungen anfangen soll.

„Daddy?“

Erschrocken zuckt Harry zusammen, seine Feder schmiert einen unschönen, roten Strich quer über den Entwurf vor ihm. Er hat ganz vergessen, dass Lily immer noch hinter ihm steht. Zu sehr ist er in seine Arbeit vertieft. „Drachenmist“, flucht er, zückt seinen Zauberstab und versucht, sein Missgeschick zu korrigieren, doch damit macht er es nur noch schlimmer. Seufzend legt er Feder und Zauberstab beiseite und dreht sich zu seiner Tochter um. Es hat heute sowieso keinen Sinn mit ihm. Er kann sich kaum konzentrieren. „Warst du schon bei deinem Vater?“

Lily nickt ernst. „Er hat gesagt, dass er gleich Zeit hat. Aber ich sollte erst dich fragen. Also …?“ Sie sieht ihn flehend an.

Harry lächelt. „Na gut, ich komme.“ Er steht ächzend auf. So langsam bemerkt er sein Alter. Das viele Sitzen tut ihm schon lange nicht mehr gut und er steckt es nicht mehr so gut weg wie noch vor ein paar Jahren.

Seine Tochter ist schon aus dem Zimmer gehüpft. Ihre blonden, langen Haare hat sie zu zwei Zöpfen zusammengebunden, die nun fröhlich hin und her wippen. Harry sieht ihr lächelnd hinterher. Sie kann es scheinbar gar nicht erwarten, ihre Geschichte weiter zu hören. Draco und er haben gestern Abend noch lange darüber gesprochen, wie sie auf Lilys Frage reagieren wollen. Was sollen sie ihr erzählen? Sie sind sich nach wie vor einig, dass sie ihre erste gemeinsame Nacht, damals in dem Klassenzimmer, wirklich verschweigen möchten. Stattdessen wollen sie Lily von dem Beginn ihrer Beziehung erzählen, um ihr klar zu machen, dass eine Partnerschaft reifen muss, wachsen muss und nicht von Anfang an alles perfekt ist.

Zu Harrys großer Überraschung wartet jedoch nicht nur Lily im Wohnzimmer auf ihn. Scorpius ist auch da und sieht ihn bewundernd an. Das hat er schon beim Frühstück getan und Harry kommt es langsam etwas unheimlich vor, denn schließlich hat ihn sein Sohn bisher immer für einen großen Langweiler gehalten. Rennbesenmechaniker … Noch öder geht es in Scorpius‘ Augen gar nicht. Dass sein Vater aber der berühmte Harry Potter ist, scheint ihn nun in ein anderes Licht gerückt zu haben. Er schmunzelt amüsiert und sein Blick wandert zu Draco. Der hat Scorpius Gesichtsausdruck ebenfalls wahrgenommen und sicherlich genauso gedeutet wie Harry selbst, denn er trägt gerade dieses furchtbare Malfoy-Grinsen zur Schau. Dieses durchtriebene, fiese Grinsen, das Harry früher immer an ihm gehasst hat. Doch heute findet er es sogar ziemlich sexy, muss er beschämt zugeben.

Er räuspert sich und setzt sich dann wie am Abend zuvor auf das große Sofa. Doch dieses Mal kuschelt sich Lily nicht an ihn, sehr zu Harrys Bedauern. Sie bleibt zwar neben ihm sitzen, hat aber ein Bein auf die Sitzfläche gezogen, sodass sie sich ihm zuwenden und ihn von der Seite aufmerksam ansehen kann.

Harry schaut fragend zu Draco, doch der macht keine Anstalten, etwas zu sagen. Also seufzt er und wendet sich seiner Tochter zu. „Na gut, wo waren wir gestern stehen geblieben?“, fragt er. Er ist müde und ein wenig frustriert, weil er mit den Entwürfen nicht fertig geworden ist.

„Du wolltest erzählen, wie ihr zusammengekommen seid, obwohl ihr euch so sehr gehasst habt“, erinnert Lily ihn.

„Und wie du Voldemort umgebracht hast“, fügt Scorpius atemlos hinzu. Seine ganze Haltung ist vor Aufregung angespannt.

Harry muss entgegen seiner miserablen Laune wieder schmunzeln. „Da gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen“, beginnt er. „Wir haben miteinander gekämpft, sein Zauber prallte auf ihn zurück und er starb.“

Enttäuscht sieht sein Sohn ihn an. „So einfach?“

„Nun, einfach war es sicherlich nicht“, widerspricht Draco und hebt mahnend eine Augenbraue. „Aber die genauen Umstände wirst du im nächsten Schuljahr im Unterricht erfahren.“

„Aber Papa, bitte –"

Doch Draco schüttelt bestimmt seinen Kopf. „Das ist noch keine Geschichte für deine Schwester. Hör dir die Ausführungen im Unterricht an und wenn du dann noch Fragen hast, kannst du deinen Vater in den nächsten Ferien nach Belieben löchern.“ Sein durchtriebenes Grinsen schleicht sich zurück auf sein Gesicht, während er seinen Mann schelmisch ansieht.

„Hey!“, protestiert Harry amüsiert. „Aber dein Vater hat Recht“, wendet er sich dann an Scorpius, der schmollend seine Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkt und sich gegen die Sofalehne fallen gelassen hat. „Frag mich in deinen nächsten Ferien und dann erzähle ich dir alles, was du wissen möchtest. Okay, also wie sind wir zusammengekommen, obwohl wir uns so sehr gehasst haben?“ Er dreht sich wieder zu seiner Tochter um und lächelt sie liebevoll an. „Ich fand deinen Vater schon immer sehr attraktiv, aber wie wir euch gestern schon erzählt haben, konnten wir uns nicht leiden. Außerdem dachte ich, dass ich niemals eine Chance bei ihm haben könnte. Dass sich dieser arrogante, aufgeblasene Snob“, gekonnt ignoriert er Dracos empörtes Schnauben, „niemals auf ein Halbblut wie mich einlassen würde“, fährt er fort und lacht leise.

„Du warst ein reinblütiger Rassist?“, fragt Scorpius seinen Vater mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. Offensichtlich ist er von dieser Enthüllung genauso schockiert und entsetzt wie von der wahren Identität seines anderen Vaters.

„Ja“, antwortet Draco wahrheitsgemäß, aber sehr ernst. Es ist ihm wichtig, dass sein Sohn seine nächsten Worte vollumfänglich versteht. „Doch ich bin nicht stolz darauf und heute weiß ich, dass der Blutstatus absolut keine Bedeutung dafür hat, was für ein Mensch jemand ist.“ Er sieht seinen Sohn eindringlich an, doch Scorpius nickt zustimmend und Draco entspannt sich etwas. Er ist froh, dass seine Kinder offensichtlich nicht so denken wie er in ihrem Alter. Das hätte sonst auch sehr kompliziert werden können, da beide immerhin nicht reinblütig sind. Scheinbar haben Harry und er in ihrer Erziehung wenigstens etwas richtig gemacht.

„Erzähl weiter“, drängt Lily und zupft an Harrys Ärmel.

Erst da fällt Harry auf, dass er Draco verträumt beobachtet hat. Er räuspert sich und wendet seinen Blick ab. „Ähm, ja, also … in unserem Abschlussjahr in Hogwarts habe ich endlich den Mut gefunden, euren Vater um ein Date zu bitten. Wir haben uns nicht mehr gehasst, wir sind uns eigentlich nur noch aus dem Weg gegangen und haben uns gegenseitig in Ruhe gelassen. Ich dachte, dieses Jahr sei meine letzte Chance und eure Tante Hermine war der Meinung, dass ich es unbedingt versuchen sollte. Also habe ich es getan und euer Vater hat sich wirklich mit mir verabredet.“ Er lächelt Draco zärtlich an, der seinen Blick liebevoll erwidert.

Scorpius schnauft und verdreht seine Augen, während Lilys verklärt und verträumt ins Leere schauen. „Ich wette, euer Date war wunderschön“, schwärmt sie.

Sofort muss Harry laut lachen und auch Draco schnaubt amüsiert. Überrascht sieht Lily zwischen ihren Vätern hin und her. „Was?“, fragt sie verwundert.

„Unser erstes Date war eine totale Katastrophe“, antwortet Harry immer noch lachend.

„Ein absolutes Desaster“, stimmt Draco schmunzelnd zu. „Wir saßen zusammen im Drei Besen in Hogsmeade und wussten einfach nicht, worüber wir reden sollten. Sechs Jahre Hass und Feindschaft lassen sich nicht einfach so wegwischen, auch wenn man das gerne möchte. Außerdem hat es nicht gerade geholfen, dass euer Vater damals der begehrteste Junggeselle der Zauberergemeinschaft war. Du brauchst gar nicht mit den Augen zu rollen, Potter“, murrt Draco, als er Harrys abwertende Geste bemerkt. „Ich weiß, wovon ich rede.“

Harry grinst und nimmt stumm einen Schluck von seinem Tee, den ihm Tinky vor wenigen Minuten gebracht hat.

Kopfschüttelnd fährt Draco fort. „Jede Hexe im Drei Besen wollte plötzlich mit eurem Vater sprechen, ihn berühren. Viele haben ihn nach einem Autogramm gefragt, manche wollten sogar, dass er äußerst delikate Körperteile signiert.“ Bei diesen Worten legt sich ein zarter Rotschimmer auf Dracos Wangen und auch Harry spürt, wie seine Ohren heiß werden.

Er erinnert sich noch viel zu gut daran, wie er sich damals gefühlt hat. Gerade achtzehn Jahre alt, auf einem Date mit seinem Schwarm und dann steht da eine Hexe vor ihm, vermutlich Mitte dreißig und bittet ihn, ihren üppigen Busen zu signieren. Sie hatte ihm ihre Brüste aufreizend entgegengestreckt, was Harry vollkommen überfordert hatte. Wie sollte er dieser Frau klar machen, dass er auf keinen Fall und unter gar keinen Umständen in irgendeiner Weise ihren Busen berühren würde? Und nicht nur das, voller Panik hatte er von Minute zu Minute gemerkt, dass Draco sich mehr und mehr unwohl fühlte und er hatte Angst bekommen, dass dieser das Date beenden würde.

„Ein paar dieser Hexen wollten sogar mit ihm ausgehen oder machten ihm spontane Heiratsanträge“, fährt Draco derweil fort, um die peinliche Stille zu überspielen. „Es war anstrengend. Irgendwann bin ich aufgestanden und gegangen.“

„Du meinst wohl eher, dass du beleidigt davongestürmt bist“, korrigiert ihn Harry mit einem dreckigen Grinsen im Gesicht. Er hat sich wieder gefangen und heute, beinahe fünfundzwanzig Jahre später, kann er über diese Zeit auch ein wenig lachen.

Doch Draco rollt nur mit seinen Augen. Er weiß, dass Harry Recht hat. Er hat sich damals nicht wirklich mit Ruhm bekleckert, denn er war verletzt gewesen und hatte einfach nur so schnell wie möglich diese Demütigung hinter sich lassen wollen.

„Wie auch immer“, fährt Draco schließlich fort, nachdem er seine Gedanken ein wenig sortiert hat. „Wir haben uns nach diesem einen Date nicht noch einmal verabredet. Keiner von uns beiden wollte so etwas noch einmal erleben. Trotzdem wurde unser Umgang in der Schule danach entspannter. Wir wussten beide, dass der jeweils andere auch etwas für einen selbst empfand, waren aber unsicher, wie wir damit weiter umgehen sollten.“

„Und wie habt ihr das dann geschafft?“, hakt Lily wissbegierig nach.

Harry lächelt sie sanft an und streicht ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, die sich wohl aus einem ihrer Zöpfe gelöst hat. „Ich habe mich in dieser Zeit immer mehr in euren Vater verliebt. Plötzlich war er nicht mehr so ein eingebildeter, aufgeblasener Snob. Er war nett, zuvorkommend“, er hebt seinen Blick und sieht Draco eindringlich an, „lustig, sanft, aber auch bestimmt, wenn er eine Meinung vertrat. Zielorientiert, fleißig, aber auch loyal, er hatte eine weiche Seite und war verdammt heiß.“

Dieses Mal ist es Draco, der rote Ohren bekommt, und er muss seinen Blick abwenden, um nicht zu zeigen, wie nah ihm Harrys Erzählung geht. Es wärmt ihm auch nach so vielen Jahren noch sein Herz, diese Worte aus dem Mund seines Mannes zu hören.

„Wuäh.“ Scorpius macht würgende Geräusche und steht auf. „Sorry, Leute, aber das ist eklig. Kann ich gehen? Ich will mir das nicht weiter anhören.“

„Scorpius –", schimpft Lily, doch Draco unterbricht sie.

„Ist schon gut, Liebling. Natürlich kannst du gehen, Scorpius“, sagt er ruhig zu seinem Sohn und sieht ihm nach, wie er das Zimmer verlässt.

Als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fällt, dreht sich Lily zu Draco um. „Wenn ihr aber nicht noch einmal miteinander ausgegangen seid, wie seid ihr dann zusammengekommen?“

„Das war erst nach unserem Schulabschluss“, erzählt Draco. „Während unserer letzten Monate in Hogwarts wussten wir beide einfach nicht, wie wir uns noch einmal verabreden sollten, ohne erneut so ein Desaster zu erleben. Also hatte sich keiner von uns beiden getraut, das Thema erneut aufzugreifen. Und ich sowieso nicht. Ich war damals viel zu unsicher. Dein Vater war der erste Mensch, in den ich mich jemals verliebt hatte. Ich war viel zu überfordert von meinen Gefühlen und musste erst einmal selbst damit klar kommen. Das tut mir leid“, sagt er leise in Harrys Richtung.

Der lächelt ihn nachsichtig an. „Das weiß ich doch, Darling. Ich habe dir das nie übel genommen.“

Draco schluckt und räuspert sich kurz. Harry schafft es immer wieder, ihn aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Manchmal fragt er sich, womit er so viel Liebe und Glück überhaupt verdient hat. „An unserem wirklich allerletzten Tag hat dein Vater zum Glück noch einmal die Initiative ergriffen. Am Bahnhof in Kings Cross ist er mir hinterher gelaufen, als ich gerade mit Großmutter Narzissa gehen wollte. Er hat mich gebeten, mich mit ihm in Muggellondon zu treffen. Ich habe zugestimmt.“

Harry schmunzelt bei der Erinnerung. „Du hast in diesem Moment ausgesehen, als hättest du einen Irrwicht gesehen. Du hast mich auch regelrecht abgewimmelt und so schnell zugestimmt, dass ich schon dachte, du willst mich loswerden.“

„Wollte ich auch“, stimmt Draco in arrogantem Tonfall zu.

Theatralisch greift sich Harry an die Brust und schnappt übertrieben nach Luft. „Wie konntest du nur? Ich dachte, du hast mich geliebt?“, fragt er gespielt verzweifelt.

Lily kichert neben ihm auf dem Sofa, während Draco nur mit den Augen rollt. „Weißt du, wie peinlich diese Situation gewesen ist, Potter?“, mault er. „Meine Mutter hat mich angesehen als –"

„Ich weiß“, fällt ihm Harry lachend dazwischen. „Ich habe ihren Blick und ihr Grinsen gesehen. Sie wusste genau, was Sache ist.“

„Das ist nicht lustig, Potter“, faucht Draco und sieht überrascht zu seiner Tochter, die sich die Hand vor den Mund hält, um kein Geräusch von sich zu geben, doch ihre Schultern beben verdächtig.

„Doch ist es, Malfoy“, gibt Harry grinsend zurück. „Deine Mutter wusste von Anfang an, dass du auf mich stehst.“

„Potter“, zischt Draco warnend, doch in diesem Moment bricht ein lautes Lachen aus Lily heraus, in das Harry fröhlich mit einstimmt, und Draco kann nicht anders. Es zuckt in seinen Mundwinkeln und schließlich muss auch er grinsen. Harry hat Recht, rückblickend betrachtet ist die Situation am Bahnhof wirklich urkomisch gewesen, auch wenn er damals gerne im Erdboden versunken wäre. Seine Mutter hatte ihn wissend angelächelt und ihn gefragt, ob er ihr nicht etwas zu erzählen habe. Auch heute wird Draco bei der Erinnerung an dieses Gespräch noch schlecht. Überraschender Weise hatte seine Mutter kein Problem damit, dass er sich in einen Mann verliebt hatte. Sie wolle nur, dass er glücklich werde, hatte sie ihm gesagt und ihm sanft über die Wange gestreichelt.

„Und wie ging es dann weiter?“, fragt Lily schließlich, als die beiden sich endlich wieder beruhigt haben und holt auch Draco damit aus seinen Erinnerungen zurück in die Gegenwart.

„Ich habe deinen Vater in einen Pub in Muggellondon eingeladen“, antwortet Harry ihr. „Es war wieder ziemlich steif und anstrengend, weil wir immer noch nicht genau wussten, wie wir miteinander umgehen sollten. In Hogwarts waren wir nie allein gewesen und in Gesellschaft konnten wir definitiv entspannter miteinander sein. Doch dieses Mal waren wir nur zu zweit, es waren keine Freunde dabei, die ein Gespräch beginnen konnten, wir mussten da alleine durch. Aber es war so viel zwischen uns passiert … Das konnten wir nicht einfach übergehen. Trotzdem lief dieses erste – oder nein, eigentlich ja zweite Date alles in allem sehr viel besser als das in Hogsmeade.“

„Warum?“, will Lily gleich wissen.

„Weil uns dort niemand kannte“, erklärt Draco. „In Muggellondon waren wir nur zwei ganz normale Jugendliche, die sich in einem Pub trafen und miteinander etwas tranken. Völlig harmlos. Niemand schenkte uns Beachtung. Das war eine völlig neue Erfahrung für mich und es hat mir deinen Vater noch näher gebracht. Endlich konnte ich ihn in Ruhe kennen lernen, ohne dass seine Bewunderer ständig um uns herumschwirrten oder mich wildfremde Menschen beleidigten, weil mein Vater ein Todesser gewesen ist.“ Betrübt sieht Lily ihren Vater an. „Mach‘ dir keine Gedanken“, fährt Draco schnell fort, als er ihren Blick wahrnimmt. „Heute ist das alles ganz anders. Damals waren die Wunden des Krieges einfach noch zu frisch.“

Harry nickt zustimmend. „Wir haben uns danach noch etliche weitere Male getroffen. Immer wieder in Muggellondon“, greift er den Faden wieder auf, um die drückende Stimmung zu vertreiben. „Manchmal sind wir auch etwas essen gegangen, haben ein Restaurant nach dem anderen ausprobiert und dabei nach und nach immer mehr Spaß miteinander gehabt. Wir haben viel geredet, uns bei dem anderen entschuldigt, für alles, was wir uns gegenseitig angetan hatten. Wir haben Missverständnisse aus dem Weg geräumt und Vorurteile über Bord geworfen. Wir haben uns besser kennengelernt. Uns über Hobbies und Lieblingsfarben unterhalten, über unsere Träume und unsere Zukunftspläne.“ Fragend sieht er Draco an. Wie sollen sie an dieser Stelle weitermachen, was weiter erzählen?

„Wir waren sogar das eine oder andere Mal zusammen tanzen“, fährt Draco fort und lächelt verträumt.

„Oh ja“, fällt Harry sofort wieder ein. „Das waren die besten Abende, fand ich. Wenn wir in einem Club waren, miteinander getanzt haben und du deinen Körper so verboten sexy an meinem –" Draco räuspert sich laut und sieht Harry warnend an. Sofort wird er knallrot. Natürlich haben sie in dieser Zeit niemals miteinander geschlafen, auch wenn es vor allem Harry schwer gefallen ist. Gerade in diesen Nächten, in denen Draco sich an ihn gedrängt hatte, ihn angetanzt hatte. Doch Draco hatte Zeit gebraucht und Harry hatte ihm diese Zeit gegeben, egal wie schwer es ihm gefallen ist. Jetzt muss er allerdings die Situation retten, in die er sich so gedankenlos verfrachtet hat. „Also … ähm, ich meinte … ähm … Wir haben nur geredet, viel geredet und das hat uns gut getan. Ähm … wir haben uns besser kennen gelernt und ähm …“

„Was dein Vater mit seinem Gestammel sagen will“, unterbricht Draco ihn mit einem vielsagenden Blick, „ist, dass wir uns sehr viel Zeit gelassen haben. Wir sind das Ganze sehr langsam angegangen.“ Harry nickt eifrig und trinkt von seinem Tee, um seine Verlegenheit hinter der Tasse verstecken zu können.

„Was meinst du mit langsam? Hattet ihr keinen Sex?“, fragt Lily.

Draco keucht erschrocken auf. „Nein! Selbstverständlich nicht!“, empört er sich.

„Aber … tut man das nicht, wenn man verliebt ist?“, hakt Lily kleinlaut nach.

Nach einem kurzen Blick auf seinen Mann, der vor Schreck kalkweiß geworden ist und stumm den Mund auf und zu klappt, dreht sich Harry zu seiner Tochter um, legt ihr beide Hände auf die Schultern und sieht sie ernst an. „Weißt du, Lily, wenn man ineinander verliebt ist, möchte man so viel Zeit wie möglich mit dem anderen verbringen und man möchte ihm auch so nahe wie möglich sein. Aber das ist nicht immer gut. Dein Vater und ich wussten das. Deswegen hatten wir entschieden, zu warten.“ Harry kommt sich vor wie ein Heuchler. Schließlich haben Draco und er erst miteinander geschlafen und sich dann entschieden, miteinander auszugehen. Doch heute weiß er, dass das der völlig falsche Weg gewesen ist und er ist froh, dass sie sich mit ihrem zweiten Mal so viel Zeit gelassen haben.

„Und wie lange?“, fragt Lily leise.

„Wir haben uns fast ein Jahr lang ein- bis zweimal in der Woche getroffen“, antwortet Draco, der sich wieder von seinem Schreck erholt hat.

„So lange?“ Lily ist hörbar erstaunt. „Aber wozu? Ihr kanntet euch doch schon vorher.“

Draco nickt langsam und Harry überlässt ihm dieses Mal die Antwort. Eigentlich ist Draco sowieso besser als er, in solchen Momenten die richtigen Worte zu finden. Nur bei dem Thema Sex ist es für seinen Mann immer vorbei. Bis heute ist kein vernünftiges Gespräch mit ihm darüber möglich. Trotzdem haben sie glücklicherweise ein erfülltes Liebesleben, also will sich Harry auch gar nicht beschweren.

„Das stimmt“, antwortet sein Mann. „Aber wie du schon weißt, waren wir vorher keine Freunde. Wir hatten uns auf andere Weise kennengelernt. Also mussten wir uns neu kennenlernen. Auf einer anderen Ebene. Wir waren beide zögerlich, denn keiner von uns wollte verletzt werden und wir mussten erst Vertrauen zueinander aufbauen.“

Lily lässt nachdenklich ihren Kopf auf Harrys Brust sinken, der einen Arm um ihre Schultern legt und sie sanft streichelt.

„Es hat eine ganze Weile gedauert, bis wir uns das erste Mal richtig geküsst haben“, erzählt Harry leise.

„Genau fünf Monate und siebzehn Tage nach unserem ersten Date in Muggellondon“, ergänzt Draco und Harry sieht ihn überrascht an.

„Woher weißt du das so genau?“

„Ich … ähm …“ Draco ist sichtlich verlegen, als sein Mann und seine Tochter ihn interessiert anschauen. „Es war eben ein besonderer Kuss“, antwortet Draco schnaubend.

„Wirklich?“, fragt Lily erstaunt.

„Ja, wirklich“, entgegnet Draco schroff und sieht aus dem Fenster. Draußen flirrt die Luft. Den ganzen Tag ist es schon unerträglich heiß und Draco hofft, dass mit dem Abend endlich etwas Abkühlung kommen wird. Während er über das Wetter nachdenkt, hört er nur, wie seine Tochter „Für dich auch, Daddy?“, fragt.

„Ja, für mich auch“, antwortet Harry ihr ohne zu zögern mit sanfter Stimme und Draco wird ganz warm ums Herz. „Es war kurz vor Weihnachten. Wir waren essen gewesen. Draußen regnete es junge Hunde und es war eiskalt. Ich habe deinen Vater nach Hause gebracht, wie jedes Mal, und war vor der Eingangstür stehen geblieben. Er hat gesagt, dass ich ja ganz nass sei, und mir sanft durch die Haare gestrichen. Dann hat er sich bei mir für den schönen Abend bedankt und mir frohe Weihnachten gewünscht. Ich hatte schon lange darauf gewartet, ihn endlich küssen zu können und an diesem Abend habe ich die Gelegenheit beim Schopf gepackt. Ich habe ihn zurückgerufen, ihn an dem Kragen seines Mantels zu mir gezogen und ihn geküsst. Danach habe ich ihm auch frohe Weihnachten gewünscht und bin gegangen.“

Draco dreht sich wieder zu seinem Mann um und beobachtet, wie Lily ihn verträumt ansieht.

„Das ist so süß“, quietscht sie verzückt.

Draco muss schmunzeln. Ja, es ist wirklich süß gewesen. Er erinnert sich noch gut daran, wie er noch eine Weile unter dem Vordach gestanden und Harry nachgesehen hatte, bis sich sein rasendes Herz endlich beruhigt und er sich schließlich getraut hatte, ins Haus zu gehen.

„Von diesem Tag an waren dein Vater und ich ein Paar, also so richtig und auch offiziell“, erzählt Harry weiter und schenkt Draco eines dieser Lächeln, das seine Knie weich werden und sein Herz Stakkato schlagen lässt. „Allerdings auch nur vor unseren Freunden. Wir waren uns sehr schnell einig, dass wir mit unserer Beziehung nicht hausieren gehen wollten. Der Tagesprophet bekam ein offizielles Verbot, von uns zu berichten.“

„Woran sie sich glücklicher Weise sogar bis heute weitestgehend gehalten haben“, fügt Draco leise hinzu und Harry nickt zustimmend.

„Und dann wusstest du auch, dass Papa der Richtige für dich ist“, schließt Lily.

„Nein, damals noch nicht“, antwortet Harry wahrheitsgemäß. „Damals war ich nur bis über beide Ohren verliebt.“

„Das verstehe ich nicht“, gibt Lily zu. „Wann hast du es denn dann gewusst?“

Mit festem Blick auf Draco, der ihn mindestens genauso neugierig betrachtet wie ihre Tochter, antwortet Harry: „Das war bei der Geburt von Scorpius.“


	8. Ein Traum wird wahr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Hallo ihr Lieben,_
> 
> _ich hoffe, es geht euch und euren Familien in der aktuellen Situation gut!_
> 
> _Ich wünsche euch heute viel (Lese)Freude mit dem neuen Kapitel und wie auch im April gilt jetzt wieder: #stayhomeandreadDrarry_

**\- 2004 -**

Müde betrat Draco den spärlich erleuchteten Hausflur. Völlig erschöpft war er vor nicht mehr als zehn Minuten in seiner Wohnung angekommen. Die Vorlesung hatte heute länger gedauert und war besonders anstrengend gewesen. Er hatte sich auf einen ruhigen Abend zuhause gefreut, doch dort hatte eine Eule auf ihn gewartet. An ihrem Bein hing eine Nachricht von Harry, dass er sich freuen würde, wenn Draco den Abend bei ihm verbringen würde. Also hatte Draco auf der Stelle kehrt gemacht und war zu Harry appariert. Auch wenn er es selten zugab, aber ein Abend bei Harry half ihm immens, sich zu entspannen. Harry war ihm gegenüber immer sehr liebevoll, aber gleichzeitig auch zurückhaltend. Draco wusste, dass sich Harry ihrer Beziehung immer noch nicht sicher war und ihm ging es genauso. Selbst nach fünf Jahren fühlte sich das alles immer noch wie ein Wunder an. Wie hatten sie es schaffen können, alle ihre Differenzen beizulegen und es so lange miteinander auszuhalten? Gut, sie wohnten nicht zusammen, also konnten sie sich leichter aus dem Weg gehen und ihre Ruhe haben, wenn sie es brauchten. Doch eigentlich verbrachten sie trotzdem sehr viel Zeit miteinander.

Harry musste gehört haben, wie er mit dem Schlüssel die Tür aufschloss, den sein Freund, wie in seiner Nachricht angekündigt, für ihn unter der Fußmatte deponiert hatte. Denn in dem Moment, in dem er in die kleine Wohnung trat, erschien er im Flur, rieb sich die Hände mit einem Geschirrtuch trocken und lächelte Draco breit an. „Hey“, begrüßte er ihn und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss. „Wie war deine Vorlesung?“

„Anstrengend“, antwortete Draco müde und streifte sich die Schuhe von den Füßen. Dann folgte er Harry zurück ins Wohnzimmer, von welchem aus man in die kleine Küche gelangte. Ein angenehmer, aber intensiver Geruch umfing Draco und er atmete tief durch die Nase ein. „Mmh, was gibt es denn?“, fragte er und schloss genüsslich seine Augen.

Harry lachte leise. „Nichts Großartiges. Rinderfilet in Rotweinsoße mit Speckbohnen und Rosmarinkartöffelchen.“

Sofort lief Draco das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Und das nannte Harry ‚nichts Großartiges‘? Draco war oft schon froh, wenn er ein Spiegelei hinbekam, doch Harry war wirklich ein Meister in der Küche. „Wie lange brauchst du noch?“, fragte er und schielte neugierig in Richtung Herd.

„Du kannst schon den Tisch decken“, antwortete Harry vergnügt und verdrückte sich wieder nach nebenan, um seine Töpfe und Pfannen zu überwachen.

Folgsam begann Draco, den Tisch zu richten und suchte einen passenden Wein aus. Dann setzte er sich auf seinen Platz und wartete. Es dauerte auch wirklich nicht lange, bis Harry mit einer großen Servierplatte in den Raum kam, auf dem er das Filet und die Beilagen hübsch angerichtet hatte. Dann holte er noch die Sauciere und setzte sich Draco gegenüber an den Tisch.

„Bedien‘ dich“, forderte er ihn schmunzelnd auf. Ihm musste aufgefallen sein, dass Draco bereits schon länger das Wasser im Mund zusammenlief.

Und dieser ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen. Er nahm sich ein Stück Filet, das schon von seinem bloßen Anblick in eine Sterneküche gehörte, und ein paar Beilagen dazu. Dann tröpfelte er etwas Soße über sein Fleisch und betrachtete kurz sein Werk. Es sah viel zu lecker aus, um noch länger zu warten. Kurz hob er seinen Blick. „Guten Appetit“, wünschte er Harry und griff nach seinem Besteck.

„Guten Appetit, Draco. Lass es dir schmecken“, antwortete Harry und nahm sich ebenfalls etwas.

Draco bemerkte schon beim Anschneiden, dass das Fleisch perfekt war und als er sich den ersten Bissen in den Mund schob, konnte er ein genießerisches Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. So zart, dass es fast auf seiner Zunge zerfiel, perfekt gewürzt und die Soße war einfach großartig. Genüsslich schloss er seine Augen.

Harry grinste zufrieden und fing nun auch an zu essen.

Eine Weile widmeten sie sich schweigend ihrer jeweiligen Teller und genossen einfach nur das leckere Gericht. Irgendwann hob Harry schließlich den Blick und fragte Draco erneut nach seinem Tag. Bereitwillig erzählte dieser nun, wie anstrengend es gewesen war. Der Dozent hatte in seine Vorlesung so viele Informationen hineingepackt, dass es für drei Tage gereicht hätte. Sein Kopf brummte immer noch von den vielen Gesetzen und Verordnungen. „Und wie war dein Tag?“, fragte er, nachdem er fertig mit erzählen war. Er nahm sich sein Weinglas und sah Harry neugierig an.

Doch der zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ganz okay“, antwortete er kleinlaut.

Draco seufzte innerlich. Harry hatte nach der Schule eine kleine Odyssee an beruflichen Tätigkeiten durchgemacht. Zuerst hatte er sich planmäßig für die Aurorenausbildung eingeschrieben und diese zusammen mit Ron begonnen. Doch bereits nach drei Monaten hatte er hingeschmissen. Harry war eben noch nie der Typ gewesen, der sich an Regeln hielt. Doch als Auror sollte er das Gesetz vertreten und sich nur innerhalb dessen enggesteckten Grenzen bewegen. Das war ihm so gegen den Strich gegangen, dass Draco ihm nach viel Gezeter und Gemaule von Harrys Seite aus nahegelegt hatte, die Ausbildung abzubrechen, was er schließlich auch getan hatte.

Doch seitdem wusste er nicht wirklich, was er mit seinem Leben anfangen sollte. Die folgenden zwei Jahre hatte er es als professioneller Quidditchspieler versucht, doch der neue Ruhm gepaart mit dem Trubel, der um den Mythos Harry Potter gemacht wurde, war ihm schnell zu viel geworden. Also hatte er schweren Herzens seinen Besen an den Nagel gehängt und war seither wieder auf der Suche. Mittlerweile jobbte er mal hier und mal da, doch das Richtige schien er immer noch nicht gefunden zu haben.

Draco dagegen steckte mitten in seinem Jurastudium. Er wollte später Anwalt werden, am liebsten sogar ein Mitglied des Zaubergamots. Doch bis dahin war es ein weiter und steiniger Weg, vor allem für ihn, einen _Malfoy._ Viele Menschen waren immer noch schlecht auf seine Familie zu sprechen und er erfuhr nicht selten Ablehnung und Hass. Das war auch der Grund, weshalb Harry und er so zurückgezogen lebten und sich kaum zusammen in der Öffentlichkeit zeigten. Sie wollten beide nicht, dass man ihre Beziehung durch den Dreck zog. Sie wollten glücklich sein und das Vergangene hinter sich lassen, aber ihnen war auch bewusst, dass die Zauberergemeinschaft zu diesem Schritt noch nicht bereit war. Also würden sie warten. Doch seinen Traum würde Draco nicht aufgeben. Das hatte er sich schon zu Anfang des Studiums geschworen und das würde er auch durchziehen. „Was hast du so gemacht?“, fragte er Harry.

Wieder zuckte sein Freund mit den Schultern. „Ich war in der Winkelgasse und … oh, ich habe Goyle und Parkinson gesehen“, unterbrach er sich plötzlich selbst.

„Und?“, fragte Draco. Er hatte seit dem Schulabschluss keinen Kontakt mehr zu den beiden gehabt. Es hatte ihm schon gereicht, sie im achten Schuljahr regelmäßig im Gemeinschaftsraum bei ihren Aktivitäten beobachten zu müssen. Das war abartig genug gewesen. Auch wenn sie sich im letzten Schuljahr zu seinen engsten Vertrauten entwickelt hatten, war die Freundschaft nach ihrem Abschluss irgendwie eingeschlafen.

„Wusstest du, dass Parkinson schwanger ist?“, ließ Harry die Bombe platzen.

Draco verschluckte sich an seinem Wein und wurde von einem Hustenkrampf geschüttelt. Besorgt stand Harry auf, umrundete den kleinen Tisch und klopfte ihm kräftig den Rücken. Als Draco sich endlich beruhigt hatte, setzte Harry sich wieder und sah ihn aufmerksam an. „Dein Ernst?“, fragte Draco keuchend und nahm einen Schluck von dem Wasser, das er immer zu seinem Wein trank.

„Der Bauch war kaum zu übersehen“, erklärte Harry und sah ihn mit einem nicht zu deutenden Blick an.

„Oh Merlin“, stöhnte Draco und hielt sich den Kopf. „Ist das eklig.“

„Findest du?“, fragte Harry vorsichtig.

„Bei den beiden schon“, konterte Draco. „Du etwa nicht?“

Wortlos zuckte Harry mit den Schultern und stand auf. „Bist du fertig?“ Als Draco nickte, nahm er ihre beiden Teller und trug sie in die Küche. Dann fuhr er stumm fort, den Tisch weiter abzuräumen.

Draco sah ihm nachdenklich dabei zu. Was betrübte Harry an dieser Neuigkeit so sehr? Es war ja nicht so, als hätte er während ihrer Schulzeit ein sonderlich gutes Verhältnis zu den beiden gehabt. Warum wirkte er dann jetzt so traurig? Draco konnte sich keinen Reim auf sein Verhalten machen.

Doch erst als sie gemeinsam auf Harrys Sofa saßen und beide noch einen dampfenden Tee in den Händen hielten, ergriff sein Freund erneut das Wort. „Ron und Hermine wollen auch Kinder. Sie üben sogar schon, hat Ron mir erzählt.“

Seine Stimme klang schwermütig und Draco machte sich langsam wirklich Sorgen um ihn. Vorsichtig stellte er seine Tasse auf den kleinen Couchtisch, um nichts von seinem Tee zu verschütten und womöglich hässliche Ränder zu hinterlassen. Dann drehte er sich zu Harry um und sah ihn ernst an. „Was ist los, mein Liebling?“

Harry starrte auf die Tasse in seinen Händen. „Ich finde es schade, dass wir keine Kinder haben werden“, antwortete er schließlich leise.

Überrascht riss Draco seine Augen auf. „Du möchtest Kinder?“, fragte er perplex. Sie hatten noch nie über dieses Thema gesprochen. Schließlich waren sie immer noch irgendwie damit beschäftigt, eine gesunde Beziehung zueinander aufzubauen und deshalb war ihm das bisher auch noch gar nicht in den Sinn gekommen.

„Ja, eigentlich schon, aber das ist ja nicht möglich“, antwortete Harry seufzend und ließ seine Schultern hängen.

Draco zerriss es fast das Herz, seinen Freund so traurig zu sehen, doch warum glaubte er, es sei ihnen nicht möglich, Kinder zu haben? Oder konnte er sich vielleicht nicht vorstellen, mit ihm … mit Draco eine Familie zu gründen? Sein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Wollte Harry vielleicht mit ihm Schluss machen und hatte nur nach einer Möglichkeit gesucht, es ihm schonend beizubringen? ‚Tut mir leid, Draco, aber ich wünsche mir eine eigene Familie, deswegen habe ich beschlossen, mich von dir zu trennen und eine Frau zu heiraten.‘ War es das, was Harry ihm damit sagen wollte? „Warum?“, brachte er mühsam hervor. Seine Hände zitterten und sein Herz schlug ihm bis in den Hals.

Harry schnaubte amüsiert. „Wir sind beide Männer, schon vergessen?“, fragte er belustigt und sah Draco schmunzelnd an.

Erleichtert atmete Draco durch. Also wenn es nur daran lag, dass Harry so traurig war, dann würden sie bestimmt einen Weg finden, etwas dagegen zu tun. „Na ja, es gibt Möglichkeiten …“, antwortete er daher zögerlich. Er wollte Harry nicht damit überfallen, doch in diesem Moment erschien es ihm mehr als richtig. Solange Harry weiter mit ihm zusammen sein wollte, würde Draco für jedes Problem eine Lösung finden. Harry war sein Ein und Alles. Er wollte nie mehr ohne ihn sein. Und ja, er wollte Kinder mit Harry, er fühlte sich bereit dazu und er liebte ihn, verdammt nochmal! Also warum sollte er dann noch zögern?

Harry lächelte ihn hoffnungsvoll an. „Möchtest du denn überhaupt Kinder?“

Sofort nickte Draco ernst. „Ja. Immerhin ist es auch meine Pflicht als letzter Nachkomme der Malfoy-Linie“, fügte er gespielt überheblich hinzu. „Und mein Vater wäre sicherlich stolz auf mich.“

Er sah, wie Harry seine Augen verdrehte. „Arsch“, nuschelte er, doch als er Dracos Grinsen sah, fing auch er an zu schmunzeln. „Dein Vater …“, murmelte er dann aber und sah wieder auf die Tasse in seinen Händen. „Wann kommt er nochmal raus?“

Draco wurde auch wieder ernst. „In einem Monat. Das Gold ist bereits überwiesen. Jetzt hängt es nur noch an den Formalitäten“, antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß.

Harry nickte und eine Weile hingen sie schweigend ihren Gedanken nach. Dracos Vater war direkt nach dem Krieg verurteilt worden und saß seither in Askaban. Doch natürlich konnte der alte Knacker das nicht auf sich sitzen lassen und hatte so lange verhandelt, bis man ihm gegen die Zahlung einer drakonischen Summe Gold die Möglichkeit eingeräumt hatte, den Rest seiner Strafe in Hausarrest umzuwandeln.

Harry war außer sich gewesen und auch Draco war bei der Vorstellung, seinem Vater so bald wieder gegenüberzustehen, noch nicht ganz wohl. Doch seine Mutter fieberte der Freilassung schon entgegen, sodass es Draco nicht übers Herz brachte, seine Bedenken mit ihr zu teilen. Er fürchtete sich davor, seinem Vater zu beichten, dass Harry und er ein Paar waren. Seine Mutter sagte ihm zwar immer und immer wieder, dass sein Vater sicher froh sein würde, ihn so glücklich zu sehen, doch Draco konnte sich das kaum vorstellen. Er und Harry Potter … Vermutlich würde sein Vater einen Herzinfarkt bekommen und Draco müsste dann den Rest seines Lebens damit klarkommen, dass er seinen Vater auf dem Gewissen hatte.

Plötzlich riss ihn Harry aus seinen trüben Gedanken. „Und … könntest du dir vorstellen … Kinder … mit mir?“, fragte er stotternd.

Draco hob seinen Kopf und sah ihn aufmerksam an. Ein leichter Rotschimmer hatte sich auf seine Wangen gelegt und er wich seinen Blicken aus. Umständlich stellte Harry seine leere Teetasse neben Dracos auf dem Tisch ab.

„Ja“, antwortete Draco daher mit fester Stimme und als Harry zaghaft seinen Kopf hob und ihn hoffnungsvoll ansah, lächelte er liebevoll. „Ich könnte mir nichts Schöneres vorstellen, als mit dir eine Familie zu gründen.“

Von dem atemberaubenden Lächeln, das Harry ihm nun schenkte, fing sein Herz gleich wieder heftig in seinem Hals zu schlagen an. Doch dieses Mal war es vor Liebe, die er plötzlich in sich auflodern spürte. Harry war tatsächlich sein Ein und Alles. Ja, er war sich sicher, egal was sein Vater dazu zu sagen hatte.

„Draco …“, brachte Harry überwältigt hervor und warf sich in seine Arme.

Draco umschloss ihn sofort fest und hielt ihn an seine Brust gedrückt. Als er spürte, wie Harry unter ihm erzitterte, streichelte er ihm beruhigend über den Kopf und setzte sanfte Küsse auf seine Haare.

~~~*~~~

Die nächste Woche verbrachte Draco jede freie Minute damit, sich über Leihmutterschaften und Eizellenspenden zu informieren, mit potentiellen Frauen zu sprechen und die Vor- und Nachteile gegeneinander aufzuwiegen. Am Donnerstag hatte er endlich eine Frau gefunden, die bereit war, ihre Eizelle und ihre Gebärmutter zur Verfügung zu stellen und die Draco auch zusagte. Er war den Frauen gegenüber sehr kritisch gewesen, immerhin würde es um Harrys und sein Kind gehen. Da kam nur das Beste infrage.

Am Donnerstagabend packte er daher die Unterlagen von Caroline White, einer Studentin aus Southend-on-Sea, ein und apparierte zu Harry. Er war aufgeregt und nervös. Wie würde sein Freund auf seinen Vorschlag reagieren? Sie waren sich am Samstag zwar einig gewesen, doch danach hatten sie nicht noch einmal über dieses Thema gesprochen. Was wenn Harry sein vorschnelles Handeln als eigenmächtig auffasste, sich überfahren fühlen und plötzlich dagegen sein würde? Das schlechte Gewissen nagte an Draco, obwohl er sich immer noch sicher war, dass er mit Harry eine Familie gründen wollte. Aber konnte er ihn dafür einfach vor vollendete Tatsachen stellen?

Viel zu schnell für Dracos Geschmack öffnete Harry seine Haustür und führte ihn in sein Wohnzimmer, wo sie sich wieder auf das Sofa setzten.

Neugierig beobachtete er Draco, wie dieser nervös an seiner Tasche herumfummelte und den Blick schweifen ließ. „Du wolltest etwas mit mir besprechen?“, fragte er schließlich gespannt.

Draco schluckte. Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr. Er nickte knapp und zog dann den Hefter aus seiner Tasche, in dem sich Carolines Unterlagen befanden. „Ich habe mich informiert“, begann er, sein Hals kratzte unangenehm und er schluckte trocken. Harry sah ihn weiter neugierig an, wartete aber geduldig ab. „Über Leihmutterschaften“, brachte Draco gerade noch hervor und spürte, wie sein Gesicht heiß wurde, dann reichte er Harry den Hefter.

Der nahm ihn überrascht entgegen und öffnete ihn ungläubig. Aufmerksam blätterte er durch die Papiere und betrachtete sie eingehend. „Das … das ist …“, stammelte Harry schließlich, sah ihn überwältigt an und ließ den Hefter sinken.

„Aber nur, wenn du wirklich willst“, warf Draco unsicher ein.

„Machst du Witze?“ Harry war aufgesprungen und wedelte mit dem Hefter vor Dracos Nase herum. „Das ist unglaublich!“

Langsam stand Draco ebenfalls auf und sah seinen Freund zaghaft an. „Wirklich?“

„Wirklich!“, antwortete dieser und nickte heftig. „Wir werden Eltern!“, jauchzte er, warf den Hefter zur Seite und sprang Draco regelrecht an, der Mühe hatte, sein Gleichgewicht zu halten, während er Harry auffing.

Harry schluchzte, jubelte und verteilte zeitgleich Küsse über Dracos gesamtes Gesicht, während er sich stammelnd immer wieder bei ihm bedankte. Draco konnte nicht anders, er war überwältigt von Harrys Reaktion. Dass dieser sich so sehr eine Familie mit ihm gewünscht hatte, war ihm nie bewusst gewesen. Sein Herz quoll über vor Liebe zu Harry, doch was ihn dazu bewogen hatte, das Folgende zu tun, konnte er später nicht mehr genau sagen. Wie in Trance löste er sich von seinem Freund, der ihn immer noch überglücklich anstrahlte, und sank vor ihm auf ein Knie.

„Würdest du mich zum glücklichsten Mann dieser Erde machen und mich heiraten?“, fragte Draco atemlos.

~~~*~~~

„Mr. Malfoy, gut dass sie da sind“, empfing ihn die Muggel-Krankenschwester im Londoner St. Mary’s Hospital und eilte vor ihm den grünen Flur entlang. „Ihr Mann ist schon da, es geht jeden Moment los.“

Beinahe blind vor Aufregung stolperte Harry hinter ihr her in einen großen, hell erleuchteten Raum, in dessen Mitte nur ein Bett-Stuhl – was war das für ein Ding? – stand. Auf diesem … _Ding_ saß Caroline, schweißgebadet und sah aus, als leide sie unter starken Schmerzen. An ihrer Seite stand Draco, hielt ihre Hand und redete ihr gut zu. Scheinbar hatte sein Mann die Tür gehört, denn er hob seinen Blick und lächelte Harry gequält an. „Es geht los“, teilte er ihm unsinniger Weise mit.

Harry schluckte. Jetzt wurde es also ernst. Sie hatten Caroline vor beinahe zehn Monaten angerufen und sie um einen Termin gebeten. Danach war alles ganz schnell gegangen. Caroline war einverstanden gewesen, sie hatten den Vertrag unterschrieben und Draco hatte seinen Samen eben hier in diesem Krankenhaus abgegeben. Wenige Tage später hatten Draco und er geheiratet. Unter Ausschluss der Öffentlichkeit und nur im kleinen Kreis in dem Garten der Malfoys, sehr zu Narzissas Freude. Es war ein schönes Fest gewesen und Harry dachte immer wieder gerne daran zurück. Nicht zuletzt, weil sein Griesgram von Schwiegervater zu dieser Zeit noch in Askaban gewesen war, die Weasleys Draco an Harrys Seite akzeptiert hatten und Narzissa ganz begeistert von der Wahl ihres Sohnes gewesen war.

Nach der Hochzeit hatte Harry sich nach einer richtigen Arbeitsstelle umgesehen. Er wollte endlich fest im Leben stehen, wenn sie schon Eltern wurden. Schließlich war er bei Qualität für Quidditch gelandet. Dort half er bei den Bestellungen, hielt das Lager in Ordnung und man hatte ihm in Aussicht gestellt, vielleicht das eine oder andere Mal in die Produktion hineinschnuppern zu dürfen, wenn er sich dafür interessierte.

Das erste Zusammentreffen mit Lucius nach dessen Entlassung war leider nicht so glatt von statten gegangen wie ihre Hochzeit oder Harrys Jobsuche. Sein Schwiegervater hatte sich vehement geweigert, den Ehemann seines Sohnes in seinem Haus zu empfangen und nur durch gutes und langes Zureden durch Narzissa ließ er sich schließlich auf ein Kennenlernen ein. Es war steif gewesen und einfach nur schrecklich, geprägt von Ablehnung und Hass. Niemals würde Lucius akzeptieren, dass sein Sohn, ein _Malfoy,_ ein Halbblut geheiratet hatte. Und dass sein Enkelkind und Stammhalter ebenfalls ein Halbblut sein würde, hatte ihn dazu gebracht, seinen Zauberstab zu zücken und ihn mit einem Avada auf den Lippen auf Harry zu richten, weil er ihm die Schuld für den abtrünnigen Weg seines Sohnes gab. Draco hatte daraufhin beinahe ein halbes Jahr kein Wort mehr mit seinem Vater gesprochen. Erst vor kurzem hatten sie sich auf Narzissas Drängen hin wieder etwas einander angenähert und entschieden, sich dem Enkelkind zuliebe wenigstens irgendwie miteinander zu arrangieren.

Carolines Schwangerschaft wiederum war perfekt verlaufen, es hatte keine Komplikationen gegeben. Draco war bei allen Ultraschalluntersuchungen und Geburtsvorbereitungskursen dabei gewesen. Immerhin war dieses Kind seines und er nahm die Rolle des werdenden Vaters sehr ernst. Dass sie sich heute in einem Muggel-Krankenhaus befanden, war jedoch eine gemeinsame und bewusste Entscheidung gewesen. Zum einen weil Caroline ebenfalls eine Muggel war und sie sie bisher nicht über ihre wahre Natur aufgeklärt hatten, zum anderen weil man sie beide unter Muggeln eben nicht erkennen würde. Hier waren sie nur ein schwules Pärchen, das durch eine Leihmutterschaft ein Kind bekam. Nichts Ungewöhnliches in Großbritannien.

Doch jetzt war Harry sich nicht mehr so sicher, dass die Schwangerschaft tatsächlich so unkompliziert verlaufen war. Caroline schrie, laut und beinahe unmenschlich. Ihr Gesicht verzog sich zu einer hässlichen Fratze und Harry sah hilflos zu, wie sie seinem Mann wohl beinahe die Hand brach, denn dieser keuchte ebenfalls schmerzerfüllt, ließ sie aber keine Sekunde lang los.

„Mr. Malfoy, stehen Sie nicht im Weg herum“, riss ihn plötzlich die Krankenschwester aus seiner Lethargie. „Machen Sie sich nützlich.“

„N-nützlich?“, stotterte Harry überfordert.

Die Krankenschwester lächelte mitleidig und deutete mit einem Nicken auf Caroline. „Halten Sie ihre andere Hand. Sie hat sich gegen eine PDA entschieden. Das wird eine harte Nacht.“ Dann wuselte sie davon.

Hilflos wandte sich Harry wieder Caroline und seinem Mann zu. Caroline atmete schwer, während Draco beruhigend auf sie einredete, woraufhin sie zustimmend nickte. Doch dann schien die nächste Schmerzenswelle zu kommen, denn wieder verzog sich ihr Gesicht und sie schrie laut und hemmungslos.

„Potter!“, schnauzte Draco plötzlich. „Herkommen!“

Sofort setzte Harry sich in Bewegung und stellte sich an Carolines andere Seite. Fast augenblicklich griff sie nach seiner Hand und Harry knickten einen Moment die Beine weg, als sie aufschrie und dabei so fest zudrückte, als wolle sie ihm jeden einzelnen Knochen brechen.

„Sie machen das sehr gut, Ms. White“, sagte die Ärztin in ruhigem Tonfall. Harry hatte sie bis jetzt noch gar nicht bemerkt und zuckte daher bei dem Klang der fremden Stimme zusammen. Die Ärztin saß zwischen Carolines aufgestellten Beinen, hatte eine Hand auf ihren runden Bauch gelegt und lächelte sie an. „Bei der nächsten Wehe pressen Sie ganz stark. Ich helfe Ihnen.“

Caroline nickte angespannt, doch Harry hob erschrocken seinen Kopf und starrte Draco ungläubig an. Als sie sich vor all diesen Monaten entschieden hatten, eine Familie zu gründen, hatte er nicht ansatzweise begreifen können, was sie damit der Leihmutter antaten. So etwas wie das hier war doch barbarisch. Das konnte nicht normal sein! Harry wollte ihr helfen, ihr die Schmerzen nehmen. Am liebsten hätte er die Zeit zurückgedreht und die Schwangerschaft ungeschehen gemacht. Wenn Caroline wegen ihnen bei der Geburt sterben würde, könnte er sich das niemals verzeihen.

Doch Draco lächelte ihn glücklich an und wandte sich dann wieder Caroline zu. Er strich ihr sanft über die schweißnasse Stirn. „Du schaffst das, Caroline“, flüsterte er. „Du machst das super.“

Harry war schockiert. Wie konnte Draco sie auch noch bestärken …

Doch alle weiteren Gedanken wurden von Carolines nächsten Wehen überschwemmt. Sie kamen in kurzen Abständen und schienen unendlich schmerzhaft zu sein. Harry biss die Zähne zusammen, um nicht selbst vor Schmerz laut aufschreien zu müssen. Er könnte schwören, dass er seine Knochen knacken hörte, so fest drückte Caroline mittlerweile zu. Sie schrie und die Ärztin drängte sie, weiter zu pressen. Es war die Hölle auf Erden. Harry wurde schlecht. Doch plötzlich sackte Carolines Kopf zur Seite und sie verstummte abrupt. Panisch starrte Harry auf ihre Brust und atmete erleichtert aus, als er sah, dass sie sich noch hob und senkte. Also war Caroline noch am Leben, doch was war passiert?

Überfordert sah er sich um, dann fiel sein Blick auf die Ärztin, die Draco in diesem Moment ein längliches, verschmiertes, schleimiges, rotes … _Etwas_ hinhielt. Draco hatte eine Art Schere in der Hand, doch noch bevor Harry fragen konnte, was er damit vorhatte oder ihn von seinem unübersehbar grausamen Vorhaben abbringen konnte, hatte Draco dieses Etwas mit der Schere durchtrennt. Beinahe augenblicklich erfüllte den Raum ein lautes, empörtes Brüllen und die Ärztin und auch Draco lächelten überglücklich. Nur langsam drang es in Harrys überfordertes Bewusstsein ein, dass das Brüllen von ihrem Kind kam.

„Kräftiges Kerlchen“, raunte ihm die Krankenschwester gut gelaunt zu, dann nahm sie der Ärztin das Baby ab, befreite es von dem Schleim und dem Blut, zählte gewissenhaft alle Finger und Zehen, legte es auf eine Waage, maß die Körpergröße und den Kopfumfang und wickelte es in ein warmes Tuch. Dann reichte sie das kleine Bündel an Draco weiter. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Sie sind Vater eines gesunden Sohnes geworden.“

Draco konnte den Blick nicht von dem Bündel in seinen Armen abwenden. Zögerlich trat Harry ein paar Schritte an ihn heran, nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass mit Caroline alles in Ordnung war. Doch die hatte ihn nur angegrinst und ihm mit einer Handbewegung zu verstehen gegeben, dass er einfach zu seinem Mann gehen solle. Beruhigt hatte Harry gesehen, dass sich die Ärztin und auch die Krankenschwester bereits um sie kümmerten.

Langsam und vorsichtig beugte er sich über Dracos Arme und blickte auf das kleine Bündel. Ein zerknautschtes, rötliches Gesicht lag eingebettet in das weiße Tuch. Die Augen in dem winzigen Gesicht waren fest verschlossen und zwei kleine Fäustchen schauten oben aus dem weichen Stoff heraus.

„Er ist wunderschön“, hauchte Draco ergriffen und Harry hob seinen Kopf, um seinen Mann anzusehen. „Wir sollten meine Eltern informieren.“

Harry nickte wie paralysiert. „Und Molly und Arthur“, murmelte er.

Draco konnte seinen Blick kaum von ihrem Sohn abwenden. „Ja“, war alles, was er noch hervorbrachte, bevor ihn seine Gefühle überwältigten.

Harry verschlug es beinahe den Atem. Draco hatte noch nie so begehrenswert ausgesehen wie in diesem Moment. Seine Haare hingen ihm zwar wirr ins Gesicht, klebten an seiner schweißnassen Stirn und sein durchschwitztes Hemd war zerknittert und etwas verrutscht, doch das glückliche Lächeln in seinem Gesicht überstrahlte alles. Stille Tränen rannen über Dracos Wangen und als er seinen Kopf hob und ihn überglücklich anlächelte, wusste Harry, dass er ihn nie wieder gehen lassen würde.


	9. Epilog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Hallo ihr Lieben,_
> 
> _ich habe heute (schon) das letzte Kapitel dieser Geschichte für euch. So schnell sind 9 Wochen um ;) Und falls ihr euch alle schon gefragt habt: In diesem Kapitel klärt sich endlich auch die Frage aller Fragen über Draco und das Kissen ;)_
> 
> _Wie immer möchte ich mich bei euch für eure Kommentare und Kudos bedanken <3 Ohne euch würde das alles nur halb so viel Spaß machen :) Ich hoffe, auch alle Schwarzleser hatten ihre Freude an meiner Geschichte. Lasst mir doch auch gerne eine kurze Nachricht da, ich beiße auch nicht :P_
> 
> _Die nächste Fanfiktion steht auch schon wieder in den Startlöchern. Wenn ihr Interesse habt, fügt mich zu euren Subscriptions hinzu und ihr verpasst auf keinen Fall den ersten Upload ;)_
> 
> _Nun wünsche ich euch aber viel (Lese)Freude mit dem Epilog und natürlich gilt immer noch #stayhomeandreadDrarry_

**~~~*~~~**

Schweigsam sitzt Lily auf dem Sofa neben Harry und betrachtet ihre Hände, die sie zusammengefaltet zwischen ihre Knie gesteckt hat. Was ihre Väter ihr gerade erzählt haben, nimmt sie sehr mit. Sie hat nie darüber nachgedacht, wie sie gezeugt worden sein könnte, wer ihre biologischen Eltern sind. Sie hat einfach immer angenommen, dass Harry ihr Daddy und Draco ihr Papa ist. So hat sie es gelernt und nie in Frage gestellt. Jetzt zu hören, dass sie tatsächlich eine Mutter hat, also eine biologische, und einer ihrer Väter nicht ihr richtiger Vater, also ihr biologischer, ist, überfordert sie zusehends.

Sie hadert mit sich selbst, ob sie fragen soll, wer von ihren Vätern ihr Erzeuger, also ihr biologischer Vater ist, oder ob sie es lieber lassen soll. Sie weiß jetzt zumindest schon, dass Scorpius nicht wirklich ihr Bruder ist, oder vielleicht doch? Scorpius ist der Sohn ihres Papas und nicht nur auf dem Papier. Was wenn ihr Daddy gar nicht ihr Daddy ist? Zaghaft hebt sie ihren Kopf und sieht ihren Papa an. Er hat dieselben blonden Haare wie sie selbst, obwohl ihre etwas lockiger und nicht so glatt sind. Und vielleicht nicht ganz so hell. Dann dreht sie sich zu ihrem Daddy und betrachtet ihn. Sie hat seine Augen, das weiß sie. Das sagt Großmutter Narzissa immer, genauso wie ihr Papa. ‚Du hast die Augen deines Daddys‘, hat er oft gesagt als sie noch klein gewesen ist.

Aber wer ist nun ihr richtiger Vater? Wenn sie doch von jedem von ihnen ein bisschen was hat? Ihr wäre niemals aufgefallen, dass einer ihrer Eltern nicht ihr Vater ist, wenn sie jetzt nicht darüber gesprochen hätten.

Sie lässt ihren Kopf wieder hängen. Ihre Gedanken sind ganz wirr und sie versucht, etwas Ordnung hineinzubringen. Erfolglos. Sie muss es wissen. Die Ungewissheit macht sie krank. „W-wer von euch ist denn _mein_ leiblicher Vater?“, fragt sie kleinlaut, bevor sie es sich anders überlegen kann.

„Ist das wichtig?“, fragt ihr Daddy sanft neben ihr.

Als Lily ihn ernst ansieht und nickt, seufzt er und wirft einen kurzen Blick auf ihren Papa. Lily rutscht das Herz in die Hose. Sie kann die Antwort kaum noch abwarten, doch gleichzeitig fürchtet sie sich unbeschreiblich davor.

„Ich“, gibt schließlich ihr Daddy zu. Er sieht auch etwas niedergeschlagen aus. _Vielleicht liebt er mich gar nicht wirklich, weil ich nicht Papas Tochter bin,_ schießt es Lily durch den Kopf. „Wir wollten eigentlich nicht, dass du es schon so früh erfährst“, fährt er sanft fort, doch das verwirrt sie nur noch mehr und ist nicht wirklich ein Trost für sie.

Ihr Hals fühlt sich an, als sei er zugeschnürt worden und sie spürt, wie ihre Augen brennen. Lily hebt ihren Blick und sieht ihren Papa traurig an. Sie liebt ihre beiden Väter, mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Aber was, wenn es ihr Papa ist, der sie nicht richtig lieb hat, weil er gar nicht ihr richtiger Vater ist? Und vielleicht weiß ihr Daddy das und ist deswegen so traurig? „D-dann bist du …?“, krächzt sie, aber sie kann den Satz nicht vollenden. Ihre Augen füllen sich mit Tränen und sie spürt, wie ihre Lippen beben. Lily schluckt und versucht, sich zusammenzureißen, versucht stark zu sein.

Ihr Papa lächelt sie liebevoll an. „Nur weil ich nicht dein leiblicher Vater bin, heißt das nicht, dass ich dich nicht genauso sehr liebe“, sagt er mit seiner warmen Stimme, mit der er immer mit ihr gesprochen hat, als sie noch klein gewesen ist und sich vor den Monstern unter ihrem Bett gefürchtet hat. „Ich bin dein Vater und daran ändert sich nichts.“

Lilys Verstand braucht eine Weile, um zu verstehen, was ihr Papa ihr da gerade gesagt hat. Doch als es zu ihr durchsickert, springt sie auf und wirft sich ihm weinend an den Hals. Sie ist so froh, dass ihr Papa sie doch lieb hat. Sie hätte nicht gewusst, was sie hätte machen sollen, wenn er ihr jetzt gesagt hätte, dass er nur Scorpius lieb hat und Lily nur ihrem Daddy zuliebe im Haus duldet. Sie spürt, wie er seine langen, starken Arme um sie schlingt und sie fest hält. Erleichtert schluchzt Lily gegen seine Brust und lässt sich langsam von den streichelnden Fingern in ihren Haaren beruhigen.

„Schsch, Prinzessin“, flüstert ihr Papa und gibt ihr einen sanften Kuss auf den Kopf. „Es ist alles gut. Ich bin und bleibe dein Papa, egal was die Biologie dazu sagt. Und ich liebe dich über Alles.“

Lily hebt ihren Kopf und sieht ihren Papa an. Der lächelt warm zu ihr herab, streicht zärtlich über ihre Wangen und wischt ihre Tränen weg. „Danke, Papa“, flüstert sie und das Lächeln ihres Vaters wird breiter. Er nickt ihr liebevoll zu, dann dreht sich Lily in seinen Armen um und sieht ihren anderen Vater an.

Der beobachtet sie beide mit einem glücklichen Lächeln im Gesicht. Lilys Ängste lösen sich in Luft auf und sie kuschelt sich beruhigt an die Brust ihres Papas. Doch dann fällt ihr etwas Entscheidendes ein. Abrupt richtet sie sich auf dem Schoß ihres Papas wieder auf. „Aber … Daddy, du hat doch schwarze Haare, warum … warum habe ich dann die gleiche Haarfarbe wie Papa?“

Ihr Daddy grinst sie schelmisch an. „Tja, leider konnte ich meine Haare nicht an dich weitervererben.“ Sein Grinsen wird breiter, als er das abfällige Schnauben ihres Papas hört. „Nein“, fährt er versöhnlicher fort. „Ich habe die schwarzen Haare meines Vaters geerbt. Meine Mutter hatte rötliche Haare. Doch meine Tante, die Schwester meiner Mutter – du kennst sie nicht – war blond und meine Großeltern wohl auch. Genauso wie übrigens deine leibliche Mutter. Von daher war es nicht ganz abwegig, dass du auch blond werden könntest.“

Lily nickt und kuschelt sich wieder an ihren Papa. Was ihr Daddy gesagt hat, klingt einleuchtend und irgendwie ist sie ganz froh, dass ihre Haare blond sind. So hat sie wenigstens das Gefühl, dass ihre Väter beide ihre Eltern sind. Das gefällt ihr besser. „Habt ihr noch Kontakt zu meiner leiblichen Mutter?“, fragt Lily neugierig. Ihr entgeht nicht, wie ihre Väter einen schnellen Blick miteinander tauschen.

„Ja“, antwortet ihr Papa zögerlich und sie spürt, wie sich seine Brust hebt und senkt. „Wir haben all die Jahre Kontakt gehalten. Immerhin hat sie uns zwei wunderbare Kinder geschenkt. Möchtest du sie kennen lernen?“

Lily schließt ihre Augen und denkt eine ganze Weile über diese Frage nach. Dabei streichelt ihr Papa unablässig über ihre Haare. Sie fühlt sich wohl, geborgen, beschützt und geliebt. Und dieses Gefühl nimmt ihr schließlich die Entscheidung ab. Sie öffnet ihre Augen, richtet sich ein wenig auf und sieht ihre Väter ernst an. „Nein“, erklärt sie bestimmt. „Ihr seid meine Eltern und ich liebe euch über Alles. Ich habe nie das Gefühl gehabt, dass mir eine Mutter fehlt. Ich möchte nicht, dass sich eine fremde Frau in mein Leben einmischt.“

Ihr Daddy sieht sie aus seinen strahlenden, grünen Augen an und nickt. „Es ist eure Entscheidung. So war es vereinbart.“

Mehr sagt er nicht dazu und auch ihr Papa schweigt. Also nickt Lily ebenfalls und kuschelt sich wieder an die breite Brust ihres Papas.

Eine Weile herrscht Schweigen im Malfoy-Wohnzimmer, doch dann fällt Lily wieder ein, was sie eigentlich von ihren Eltern hatte wissen wollen und was überhaupt zu diesem Gespräch geführt hat. Sie hebt ihren Kopf erneut und sieht ihren Daddy an, der immer noch gegenüber auf dem Sofa sitzt und scheinbar auch seinen Gedanken nachhängt. „Aber woran erkenne ich denn nun, ob ein Mann der Richtige für mich ist?“, fragt sie und dreht ihren Kopf, um ihren Papa anzusehen. „Muss ich erst ein Kind mit ihm bekommen?“

Ihr Papa keucht erschrocken auf und stammelt irgendetwas Unverständliches, also wendet sie sich wieder ihrem Daddy zu. Der schüttelt grinsend seinen Kopf. „Nein, musst du nicht“, antwortet er amüsiert.

„Aber …“, beginnt Lily verwirrt, doch ihr Daddy sieht an ihr vorbei zu ihrem Papa. Verwundert folgt sie seinem Blick und beobachtet, wie sich ihre Eltern verliebt anlächeln.

„Du wirst es merken an der Art, wie er dich ansieht“, beginnt ihr Daddy leise. In seiner tiefen, vollen Stimme schwingt bedingungslose Liebe mit. „Wie er dich behandelt. Wie er dich anlächelt. Wie er dich umarmt. Wie er dich küsst. Wie er dich hält, wenn du einen richtig schlechten Tag hattest …“

Lily hört ihm fasziniert zu und ihr Blick wandert ständig zwischen ihren Eltern hin und her. Deswegen entgeht ihr nicht, wie das Lächeln ihres Daddys immer breiter und liebevoller wird, während er seinen Blick nicht von seinem Mann lösen kann, und sich gleichzeitig auf das Gesicht ihres Papas ein zarter Rotschimmer schleicht, er dem Blick aber nicht ausweicht, sondern ihn hält.

Lily ist ganz hingerissen und bewegt von der tiefen Liebe ihrer Eltern. Das ist es, was sie sich auch wünscht. Genau so etwas möchte sie selbst auch einmal haben. Sie möchte einen Mann finden, der sie genauso ansieht, wie ihr Daddy gerade ihren Papa anschaut. Lily lächelt verträumt und ihre Gedanken wandern unwillkürlich zu Samuel Carter. Ob er sie vielleicht auch irgendwann so ansehen wird?

„Aber vor allem wirst du es daran merken“, sagt ihr Daddy plötzlich ernst, wendet seinen Blick von ihrem Papa ab und sieht sie eindringlich an, „wie er auf das Bild reagieren wird, das Scorpius ihm geschickt hat.“

Lily wird augenblicklich rot. Kann ihr Daddy etwa Gedanken lesen? Woher weiß er, dass sie gerade an Sammy gedacht hat? Sie schluckt und nickt, woraufhin ihr Daddy sie angrinst.

„Warte die Ferien ab und lass ihn auf dich zukommen“, mischt sich nun ihr Papa ein und sie sieht aufmerksam zu ihm hoch. „Wenn er ehrliches Interesse an dir hat, wird er dir das zeigen. Und wenn nicht, weißt du dann wenigstens, dass er nicht der Richtige für dich ist.“

Lily schluckt noch einmal und senkt ihren Blick. Das klingt hart. Sie weiß nicht, ob sie das kann.

„Du schaffst das, Mäuschen“, versucht ihr Daddy, sie aufzumuntern. Er scheint immer genau zu wissen, was ihr gerade durch den Kopf geht. „Und ich bin mir sicher, dass irgendwo dein Traumprinz nur auf dich wartet.“ Er zwinkert ihr verschwörerisch zu und Lily muss grinsen.

Sie dreht sich wieder zu ihrem Papa um, auf dessen Schoß sie immer noch sitzt, und schlingt ihre Arme um seinen Hals. „Danke, Papa“, flüstert sie in sein Ohr und gibt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Gerne, Prinzessin“, antwortet er ihr und schenkt ihr ein liebevolles Lächeln.

Dann steht Lily auf und geht zu ihrem Daddy, der sich ebenfalls erhoben hat. Sie umarmt auch ihn ganz fest. „Danke, Daddy.“

Er gibt ihr einen Kuss auf ihre Haare und deutet dann mit seinem Kopf auf die Tür. „Es ist schon spät, du solltest langsam ins Bett gehen.“

Lily nickt und verlässt nachdenklich das Zimmer.

~~~*~~~

Harry und Draco sehen ihrer Tochter nach. Draco hat sich neben seinen Mann gestellt und legt ihm einen Arm lose um die weiche Taille. Seufzend lässt Harry seinen Kopf auf Dracos Schulter sinken. „Sie wird groß“, murmelt er.

Draco nickt, dann dreht er sich zu Harry um und blickt ihm ernst in die grünen Augen, die er so sehr liebt und die sein Mann an ihre Tochter weitervererbt hat. „Ich liebe dich, Harry“, sagt er ehrlich und aus tiefstem Herzen.

Harry lächelt ihn an und bringt ihre Gesichter nah zueinander, sodass er die folgenden Worte gegen Dracos Lippen hauchen kann. „Und ich habe eine Frage.“

Verstört zuckt Draco zurück. Das hat er nicht erwartet. Eigentlich hat er gedacht, Harry würde sein Liebesgeständnis gleichermaßen erwidern. Was will er denn jetzt? Fragend hebt er eine Augenbaue.

„Was hast du mit dem Kissen gemacht?“ Harry sieht ihn schelmisch grinsend an.

„Welches … Ist das dein Ernst, Potter?“, fragt Draco, als ihm klar wird, was Harry meint. Er kann kaum glauben, dass Harry ausgerechnet jetzt nach diesem vermaledeiten Kissen fragt.

Doch sein Mann lacht ihm einfach ins Gesicht und zieht ihn mit sich auf das Sofa. „Das frage ich mich schon die ganze Zeit. Seit du mir davon erzählt hast. Also?“

Draco rollt mit seinen Augen. „Das weißt du doch. Ich habe es mit aus dem Klassenzimmer genommen und verhext, damit –"

„Nicht ausweichen, Malfoy“, unterbricht Harry ihn. „Ich will wissen, was du mit dem Kissen gemacht hast, _nachdem_ wir Hogwarts verlassen haben. Hast du es mitgenommen?“ Augenblicklich wird Draco rot und Harry sieht ihn ungläubig an. „Du hast ein Kissen, auf dem wir Sex gehabt haben, mit ins Manor genommen?“

Nun muss Draco lachen. „Wenn du das so sagst, klingt das, als hätte ich etwas vollkommen Verrücktes getan.“

„Hast du auch“, bekräftigt Harry. „Und dann?“

Draco zuckt lächelnd mit den Schultern. „Nichts ‚und dann‘.“

„Aber … hast du es irgendwann entsorgt?“ Harry kann einfach nicht locker lassen. Die Röte kehrt in Dracos Gesicht zurück und er wendet seinen Blick ab. Es scheint, als sei ihm die Antwort peinlich. „Nein!“, ruft Harry leise. „Du hast es noch?“ Beschämt nickt Draco kaum merklich. „Wo?“, fragt Harry aufgeregt, doch plötzlich legt sich Erkenntnis auf sein Gesicht und seine Augen wandern zu dem großen Ohrensessel, der dem Sofa gegenübersteht und auf dem Draco bis eben noch gesessen hat. In einer Ecke des Sessels liegt, seit Harry denken kann, ein altes, abgewetztes Kissen. Unzählige Male hat er schon versucht, Draco dazu zu überreden, das Kissen endlich zu entsorgen, doch sein Mann hat sich bisher vehement geweigert. Er dreht seinen Kopf zurück und sieht Draco fragend an. Der nickt beschämt.

Kurz blickt Harry noch einmal ungläubig zu dem Kissen auf dem Ohrensessel, dann dreht er sich schwungvoll zu Draco um. „Gott, wie ich dich liebe, Malfoy“, murmelt er überwältigt und verwickelt ihn in einen stürmischen Kuss.

~~~*~~~

_Hogwarts, 02.09.2021_

_Hallo Papa, hallo Daddy,  
ihr werdet nicht glauben, was passiert ist! Ach so, ich soll euch von Scorpius grüßen. Er hat keine Lust selbst zu schreiben.  
Also, es ist unglaublich! Ihr wisst ja, wie viel Angst ich vor dem ersten Schultag hatte, weil ich Sammy wiedersehen würde und er ja jetzt von mir und meinen Gefühlen weiß. Na ja und wir sind uns gleich gestern nach dem Willkommensfest in der Großen Halle begegnet. Er hat mich angelächelt! Zum ersten Mal! Ich war so aufgeregt, dass ich nur blöd rumgestanden habe. Total peinlich. Aber dann hat er seine Freunde weggeschickt und ist zu mir gekommen. Ich habe gedacht, mir rutscht mein Herz in die Hose. Und wisst ihr, was dann passiert ist? Er hat gesagt: ‚Hallo Lily‘. Könnt ihr euch das vorstellen? Ich war so aufgeregt! Und dann hat er gesagt, dass er mein Bild bekommen hat und dass er es total süß fand. Und total mutig, dass ich ihm so etwas geschickt hätte. Und dass er kein Mädchen kennt, das so mutig ist wie ich. Vor allem kein Mädchen aus Ravenclaw. Und dann hat er mich gefragt, ob wir uns am Samstag, also übermorgen, am See treffen wollen. Er möchte mich gerne kennenlernen. Ich habe ein Date mit Sammy! Ich kann es noch kaum glauben.  
Scorpius meint natürlich schon die ganze Zeit, dass das sein Verdienst gewesen sei und dass es wohl einfach nur der List eines Slytherins bedurfte, Sammy auf mich aufmerksam zu machen. Na ja, irgendwie bin ich ihm jetzt auch ein bisschen dankbar, dass er mein Bild an Sammy geschickt hat.  
Ich freue mich schon total auf das Treffen mit ihm. Aber ich werde auf das achten, was Papa gesagt hat und abwarten, wie er reagieren wird. Trotzdem bin ich total glücklich!  
Ich schreibe euch wieder.  
Ich hab‘ euch lieb!  
Lily_

Glücklich lächelnd sieht Harry von dem Brief seiner Tochter auf und schiebt ihn seinem Mann über den Tisch hinweg zu. Er ist wahnsinnig stolz auf seine kleine Prinzessin. Obwohl sie ganz offensichtlich bis über beide Ohren in diesen Kerl verliebt ist, scheint sie sich dennoch die Rede ihrer alten Herren zu Herzen genommen zu haben und möchte wenigstens versuchen, vorsichtig zu bleiben.

Während er seinen Gedanken nachhängt, liest Draco den Brief mit gerunzelter Stirn, dann hebt er seinen Kopf und schaut Harry an. Doch im Gegensatz zu ihm, sieht er nicht glücklich aus. Keineswegs. Eher im Gegenteil. Der Blick aus den grauen Augen ist stechend und kalt, nahezu mörderisch und Harry gefriert das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. In diesem Moment hat er das Gefühl, dass ihm sein Schwiegervater gegenüber sitzt. Mühevoll unterdrückt er ein Schaudern.

„Ich hoffe, diesem … Nichtsnutz ist klar“, beginnt Draco mit drohendem Unterton in der Stimme, „dass ich der Sohn eines ehemaligen Todessers bin und nicht davor zurückschrecken werde, ihn bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit zu foltern, sollte er Lily wehtun. Ich habe genug gesehen und kenne ausreichend Flüche, um ihn einen langsamen und schmerzhaften Tod sterben zu lassen, wenn er sich nicht zu benehmen weiß.“

Amüsiert schüttelt Harry seinen Kopf. Er kann kaum glauben, was Draco da gerade gesagt hat. Obwohl Lily nicht Dracos leibliche Tochter ist, war sein Beschützerinstinkt von dem Tag ihrer Geburt an unglaublich stark ausgeprägt. Er liebt ihr kleines Mädchen über alles. Draco zählt wohl zu den Vätern, die den neuen Freund der Tochter so lange einschüchtern, bis er das Weite sucht. Ein Glück hat Harry da auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden. „Vielleicht solltest du ihn in den Weihnachtsferien zu uns einladen und ihm genau das sagen“, schlägt er belustigt vor, steht auf und umrundet ihren großen Esstisch, bis er neben Draco steht.

Dieser nickt ernst. „Das werde ich, verlass dich drauf. Ich werde ihm schon klar machen, dass unsere Tochter ein achtbares Mädchen ist und er sich bloß nicht einzubilden braucht, dass er sie vor der Hochzeit entehren wird.“ Harry schnaubt amüsiert und irritiert sieht Draco zu ihm hoch. „Das ist mein Ernst, Potter“, bekräftigt er.

Harry lächelt und streichelt ihm sanft über die Wange. „Ich weiß, Malfoy. Du bist der große, böse Sohn eines Todessers, der seine Tochter beschützt.“

„Hör auf, dich über mich lustig zu machen“, murrt Draco und starrt wieder auf den Brief. „Ich will doch nur, dass er unserer Prinzessin nicht wehtut.“

Harry seufzt und lässt seine Hand über Dracos Hinterkopf hinab auf dessen Schultern gleiten. „Ich weiß, mein Schatz. Ich doch auch nicht. Aber Lily wird irgendwann auch einmal diese Erfahrung machen müssen. Sie gehört zum Leben dazu.“

„Nicht, wenn ich es verhindern kann“, knurrt Draco und zerknüllt den Brief in seiner Hand. „Niemand wird unsere Tochter jemals unsittlich berühren, solange ich in der Lage bin, einen Zauberstab zu halten.“

Harry muss sich zusammenreißen, um nicht laut loszulachen. Draco ist einfach viel zu süß, wenn er so beschützerisch ist. Er beugt sich zu ihm hinab. „Apropos unsittlich berühren“, flüstert er schlüpfrig gegen Dracos Hals und knabbert schamlos an dessen Ohrläppchen. „Die Kinder sind wieder in Hogwarts, wir haben das Haus für uns allein …“ Er lässt den Satz unvollendet und lässt stattdessen Taten sprechen. Seine linke Hand streichelt über Dracos Brust hinab zu seinem Schritt. Dort drückt er sanft zu und entlockt Draco damit ein Keuchen.

„Potter“, knurrt er, „du bist unmöglich.“

„Und du liebst es“, flüstert Harry an seinem Hals, während seine Hand beginnt, Dracos erwachende Erektion durch den Stoff seiner Hose hindurch zu streicheln. Genießerisch lässt Draco seinen Kopf in den Nacken fallen und brummt wohlig auf. Sofort nutzt Harry die Gelegenheit, um seinen Hals mit seiner Zunge hinabzugleiten, dann setzt er sich schwungvoll auf Dracos Schoß. Augenblicklich schnellen dessen Hände an Harrys Hüfte, die sich aufreizend bewegt und so für genau die richtige Reibungsintensität sorgt. Ohne damit aufzuhören, beugt Harry sich noch einmal vor. „Und … _ich_ liebe dich“, raunt er in Dracos Ohr, dann verwickelt er ihn in einen heißen Kuss.

**_\- ENDE -_ **


End file.
